You're Up, I'm Down
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Modern AU. Eren y Armin han sido educados para servir a un dueño cuando cumplan los quince años. La curiosidad, la astucia, así como la terquedad y la desobediencia serán algunos de los factores con los que tendrán que lidiar sus futuros dueños al tenerlos bajo su custodia. LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.
1. Chapter 1

**No debería publicar un nuevo fic cuando todavía no he terminado el otro... —,— Pero no pude evitarlo, la idea surgió en medio de una clase de literatura inglesa y en vez de tomar apuntes, estuve planificando las bases de este fic... Que se la va hacer xD La verdad es que estoy muy entusiasmada con esta nueva idea, pero la última palabra siempre la tenéis vosotros, así que leed y juzgad vosotros mismos :33**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren ErwinxArmin**

* * *

 **Custodia**

.

.

 _Institución Educativa Rothaid_

A pesar de las múltiples advertencias y amenazas sobre su futuro, Eren seguía llegando tarde a clase casi cada día. Hacía poco menos de diez minutos que se había levantado de la cama, y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a desayunar en el comedor. Cargando con la mochila sobre los hombros, recorría el pasillo a toda velocidad, que a esa hora estaba prácticamente vacío, pues todos ya estaban en sus aulas. Su inpuntualidad era un hábito que los profesores habían aceptado como un hecho irremediable, y por eso, en vez de regañarle por su irresponsabilidad, se limitaban a lanzarle una mirada desdeñable cada vez que irrumpía en clase diez minutos después de haber sido empezada.

Y esa vez no fue diferente, regulando su respiración, abrió la puerta de su clase y como era de esperar, la profesora Brzenska calló abruptamente y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Eren murmuró un: "perdón" casi inaudible y tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo Armin, quien se encontraba en segunda fila.

Tras muchos años en esa institución, los profesores se preguntaban cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían ser mejores amigos. Más de una vez, intentaron persuadir a Armin para que hablara con Eren y le aconsejara cambiar esa actitud tan despreocupada y a la vez agresiva que sacaba a relucir en los momentos menos inesperados. Mas el pequeño rubio había desistido hacía tiempo de tratar de enseñarle buena educación frente a los profesores.

Y es que Eren era bien conocido por toda la institución como un alumno potencialmente problemático, y Armin como uno de los mejores alumnos que había pasado por la institución a lo largo de toda la historia.

—... Como iba diciendo, antes de que Jaeger hiciera gala otra vez de su insolencia —dijo, y le lanzó una mirada amenazante—, hoy dará inicio la selección de algunos de vosotros para pasar a estar bajo la tutela de un tutor que se hará cargo de ustedes de ahora en adelante.

"Querrás decir _dueños_ " —pensó Eren con resentimiento.

—Durante el día y por los seis días restantes, los elegidos serán llamados y deberán presentarse ante el despacho de Shadis para ser informados sobre sus nuevos tutores. Debido a la gran demanda que hemos recibido este año, las selecciones han empezado ya y terminarán a las nueve de la noche.

Aquella iba a ser una semana donde muchos alumnos dejarían la institución para siempre y pasarían a manos de un desconocido que les había comprado por una exorbitante cantidad de dinero.

—Supongo que ya estáis al corriente, pero os recuerdo que si vuestro expediente está repleto de faltas graves —otra mirada dirigida a Eren—, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que no seáis elegidos.

"Como si me importara" —pensó este mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo.

Terminada la explicación, Brzenska retomó la sesión del día anterior a la vez que sus alumnos abrían las libretas listos para tomar apuntes. Armin escuchaba con atención y remarcaba conceptos y definiciones comentados ya anteriormente; Eren con el rostro recostado sobre su mano izquierda, garabateaba sobre la hoja y escuchando a medias. Echando una ojeada a su amigo, pensó en las altas probabilidades de que Armin fuera elegido ese mismo día. Estaba seguro de que muchos dueños se disputaban por tenerlo, y aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Si Armin se iba, él se iba a quedar solo, rodeado de idiotas que ansiaban ser elegidos y de profesores que le recordaban cada dos por tres, que él iba a quedarse en esa institución para siempre. Teniendo en cuenta si historial, le darían algún trabajo mísero y poco reconocido; quizá lo pondrían a servir el desayuno todas las mañanas, o peor aún, de bedel... Fregar suelos y desatascar retretes era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Casi que la idea de ser elegido no se veía tan mala comparada con eso último, pero tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Brzenska tenía razón, su expediente dejaba bien claro que él no había nacido para servir a nadie.

Pasadas dos horas, salieron de clase y fueron a la siguiente, percatándose de que algunos alumnos se mostraban emocionados por haber sido elegidos y contando a sus otros compañeros que después de hablar con Shadis, te llevaban hasta otro despacho y allí hablabas en privado con tu futuro tutor.

Eren notó como Armin no se perdía detalle de los cuchicheos y aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, por dentro deseaba ser elegido lo más pronto posible, para así poder salir de esa institución y ver mundo más allá de esas cuatro paredes. El castaño compartía ese mismo deseo, pero no a costa de dejar su vida a manos de un completo desconocido.

Entrando en el aula 104, la profesora Hange les esperaba impaciente. De todas las asignaturas que había cursado Eren durante todos esos años, Literatura Medieval era su favorita. Era cierto que Hange era considerada una _freak_ en todos los aspectos, pero de entre todos, era la única que se había ganado el respeto de Eren.

Eren leyó en la pizarra "La obra más influyente de la época clásica, página 72", y abrió el libro de literatura y fue pasando las páginas hasta detenerse en la página indicada.

—¡Hoy por fin, hablaremos de una de las obras literarias más influyentes de toda la historia! —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos y conteniéndose para no gritar de emoción—. No sabemos quién la escribió, ni tampoco el año exacto en que fue escrita, aunque algunos historiadores creen que fue alrededor del año 845, pero lo importante es que debemos considerarla un clásico universal...

Armin plasmaba las palabras de Hange en su libreta casi con la misma devoción con que esta hablaba. Eren no tomaba apuntes, casi nunca lo hacía, pero sí prestaba atención a lo que decía su profesora.

—¿Algún voluntario para leer el prólogo de "Ataque a los titanes"? —preguntó Hange expectante.

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Armin levantó la mano, y con una seña de aprobación por parte de la castaña, este empezó a leer en voz alta:

—" _Aquel día, la raza humana recordó, que vivía atemorizada por los titanes dentro de unas jaulas llamadas muros..."._

Eren levantó una ceja curiosos ante esas palabras, y escuchó con atención a su amigo mientras en su libreta dibujaba los supuestos titanes y la humanidad recluida dentro los muros.

En general, fue una clase bastante entretenida e interesante, y cuando sonó el timbre a la una del mediodía, todos los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería/comedor a toda prisa. Eren y Armin se apresuraron y adelantaron a los demás para poder coger sitio y no tener que comer en el suelo.

Por suerte, la cola para servirse la comida no era muy larga, y en poco más de cinco minutos, ya tenían su bandeja con la comida de ese día. Sentándose en una mesa apartada, empezaron a comer y a comentar de forma superficial las clases de esa mañana. Eren percibió cierta preocupación el rostro de su amigo, y sin poder contenerse, dijo:

—No te preocupes, Armin. Estoy seguro de que hoy te elegirán sin falta. Probablemente haya una cola como esta que ves para poder elegirte. Hasta los profesores dicen que eres el favorito de este año.

Este asintió con timidez. Pero cuanto más esperaba, más nervioso se ponía.

—Ya verás como en clase de Ética y Moral te llamarán para que conozcas a tu nuevo due... tutor —afirmó Eren en un intento por darle ánimos.

Y por asombroso que pareciese, resultó que su predicción era acertada, aunque llevara una sorpresa inesperada. Tres horas después, en medio de la clase, entró un profesor anunciando lo siguiente:

—Armin Arlet y Eren Jaeger presentaos en el despacho de Shadis.

Boquiabiertos, todos los alumnos, incluido el propio profesor miraron a Eren atónitos. Permaneciendo estático, un murmullo de voces incomodaron al castaño que parecía incapaz de asimilar aquel impactante anuncio. Armin, quien estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo y le indicó que se levantara.

Sin dar crédito, se levantó y salió de la clase junto con Armin, oyendo de fondo los cuchicheos de sus compañeros. Confuso, miró a su amigo en busca de una explicación coherente para aquello, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros algo perplejo.

¿De verdad alguien le había elegido? Por muchas vueltas que le diera, no lograba entender el por qué. Subiendo las escaleras, llegaron a la segunda planta y siguieron recto hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba el despacho del director de esa institución. Frente a la puerta, Armin llamó dos veces y una voz desde dentro les hizo entrar.

Alto, moreno, con arrugas, sin una pizca de pelo y con una clara tendencia a humillar a sus alumnos; así era Keith Shadis.

—Sentaos —indicó serio.

Eren y Armin obedecieron y se sentaron en las dos sillas que había colocadas frente a su mesa.

—Arlet, durante semanas has sido tema de disputa entre seis tutores que reclamaban tu tutela —empezó Shadis, dirigiéndose primero al rubio—. Después de escuchar a los seis tutores y debatir cual sería la mejor opción, el consejo decidió que lo mejor para tu futuro sería estar bajo el mando del Secretario de Estado de Defensa de Rothaid.

Eren con la boca abierta miró a su amigo que tenía la misma cara de conmoción.

—¿Perdone?

—Jamás en todos los años que llevamos en esta institución una persona de tan alto cargo nos ha solicitado la tutela de alguno de nuestros alumnos y creemos que es una oportunidad única para alguien como tú —explicó Shadis con cierto orgullo en su voz.

Armin, por su parte, seguía con los ojos desorbitados y un leve temblor en su labio inferior.

—Respecto a ti, Eren Jaeger —dijo en un tono áspero y duro—, tu tutela ha sido solicitada por el Capitán de la División Especial del Cuerpo de Investigación Criminal.

—¿Có... Cómo? —tartamudeó el castaño con una risa nerviosa.

—Al parecer leyó tu expediente y sintió curiosidad por ti. Quiere tenerte bajo su mando y el consejo ha decidido darle su aprobación.

Tras esas últimas palabras, un silencio sepulcral reinó en el despacho. Ni Eren ni Armin dijeron nada al respecto, probablemente demasiado impactados como para decir algo. Shadis esperó unos segundos más, pero al ver que los dos chicos no reaccionaban, concluyó con un:

—Vuestros respectivos tutores os están esperando en los despachos de enfrente para conoceros. Arlet tienes que ir al B2, y Jaeger en el B3.

Asintiendo, pero mudos de palabras, se levantaron y salieron del despacho sin haber asimilado del todo lo dicho por Shadis. Algo temerosos, observaron los despachos que les habían sido asignados para conocer a sus futuros dueños, y por alguna razón, Eren lo único que deseaba, era irse de allí y encerrarse en su dormitorio.

—Bueno... —dijo Armin nervioso—. Pues allá vamos, buena suerte, Eren.

—S-Sí... Buena suerte a ti también.

Y dicho eso, agarraron la manecilla de la puerta y tiraron de ella al mismo tiempo. Eren entró en el despacho y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de baja estatura, recostado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente. Pese a ser más alto que él, había algo en su presencia que le intimidaba y le hacía sentirse pequeño e indefenso.

—Us-Usted debe ser...

—Levi, tu dueño a partir de ahora.

Eren sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarse "tutor", sino que directamente utilizó ese término que la mayoría pensaba, pero que nadie decía en voz alta.

—¿Por qué está interesado en mí? —preguntó bruscamente, controlando su temperamento.

—Eres muy insolente —afirmó Levi sin quitarle el ojo de encima—. Pero ya habrá tiempo para domesticarte, escoria.

La rabia emergió con fuerza desde el interior de Eren, apretando los puños, se mordió el labio para no responderle de la peor forma posible.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te llamen escoria? Es lo que eres, ¿no?

Tirando todo su auto-control por la borda, se abalanzó sobre Levi con un rugido de rabia, pero este fue más rápido y adivinando sus movimientos, se agachó, agarró su brazo derecho con fuerza, lo torció colocándolo detrás de su espalda, provocando un aullido de dolor en el castaño, y lo estampó contra la pared.

—Personalmente creo que el dolor es la mejor forma de disciplina —susurró Levi a escasos centímetros de su oído—. Pero si no quieres sufrir daño alguno, no intentes desafiarme.

Poco a poco, Levi soltó el agarre que mantenía a Eren apresado y con una sonrisa cruel, dijo:

—Ve a hacer tu maleta, tienes una hora.

Colérico pero a la vez atemorizado, salió del despacho con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiéndole violentamente. Su primer encuentro y por poco se matan... Aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Esperó, por lo menos, que a Armin le estuviera yendo mejor.

En el despacho B2, dos rubios se daban la mano educadamente.

—Es un placer conocerte, Armin —saludó el hombre rubio y fornido.

—El... El placer es mío, señor...

—Erwin, Erwin Smith —reveló con una cálida sonrisa.

Armin asintió, tímido y cohibido por la imponente presencia de su tutor.

—No ha sido fácil, pero al final conseguí ganarme tu custodia —informó satisfecho de si mismo—. Desde que leí tu expediente por primera vez, supe que eras el indicado. Estoy muy contento de poder tenerte al fin.

El pequeño rubio enrojeció ante aquella confesión.

—Es un honor que alguien con un cargo tan importante como el suyo, me haya elegido —dijo azorado, pero con voz clara y firme.

—Eres incluso mejor a como te imaginaba —declaró acariciando su mejilla.

Armin creyó que iba a desmayarse ante aquel gesto. Obligándose a mantener la compostura, aguardó a que Erwin volviera a hablar, pues él se había quedado sin habla.

—Si te parece bien, hablaré con Shadis mientras tú preparas la maleta.

—Por supuesto.

Abriendo la puerta del despacho, Armin se encaminó hacia el dormitorio que compartía con Eren, reprimiéndose para no correr y dar saltos de alegría. Esperó que a su amigo le hubiese ido tan bien como a él.

Erwin cerró la puerta del despacho y se encontró con Levi, quien le esperaba con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —le preguntó el rubio curioso.

—No ha estado mal —opinó Levi.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Después de una semana, vuelvo con este segundo capítulo que algunos me pedisteis impacientes! Puede que os resulte tranquilo y algo aburrido, pero hay que hacer bien las cosas. Tengo que introduciros poco a poco en este AU que mi mente ideó para que podáis entenderlo bien. El tercer capítulo será algo más entretenido, pero de momento, espero que disfrutéis de este a pesar de las advertencias xD Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me motivaron para seguir escribiendo, y también por los fav. y los follws. Besos! ^_^**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxAmrin.**

* * *

 **Obediencia**

 **.**

 **.**

Despedirse de Armin no fue fácil. Habían sido muchos años juntos, y siempre habían permanecido juntos a pesar de sus diferencias. No sabían si volverían a verse; era algo muy poco probable, y aunque quisieran, no podían. Ahora ellos ya no tenían control alguno sobre sus vidas. De los dos, y como era de esperarse, Eren era quien peor llevaba ese hecho irremediable. Se alegró por su amigo, puesto que cuando hicieron la maleta, este le comentó lo bien que había ido su encuentro. Él no había tenido la misma suerte, pero eso no lo dijo, no quiso preocupar a Armin, se le veía tan entusiasmado...

A las seis de la tarde, salieron del que había sido su dormitorio por trece años, y tras cerras la puerta, se abrazaron efusivamente. Cuando se separaron, se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo donde les esperaban sus respectivos tutores. Eren no quería irse, si bien ese internado no le había aportado nada —a excepción de Armin—, en vista de las circunstancias, prefería quedarse allí a pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre.

De pie y de brazos cruzados, Levi le hizo una seña a Eren para que le siguiera. Este miró con tristeza vez a su amigo una última .

—Adiós —le dijo con voz rota.

—Buena suerte.

Y dicho eso, tanto Eren como Levi salieron del internado sin mirar atrás. Armin no despegó su mirada de la puerta por un buen rato, y por un instante sintió un gran vacío en su interior. Durante años se había mentalizado que perdería a Eren tarde o temprano, pero llegado el momento, fue más duro de lo que creyó.

—Tú amigo estará bien —aseguró Erwin—, y yo cuidaré muy bien de ti.

Colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño rubio, le dedicó una sonrisa con el propósito de animarle. Armin un poco más reconfortado por ese gesto, asintió, aferrándose a esas palabras. Conocía a Eren más que nadie,y estaba convencido de que su temperamento sería un factor muy problemático para él. Los profesores tiraron la toalla en cuanto a intentar reeducarlo, pero ese hombre... Presintió que no era "normal"... Si Eren no se andaba con cuidado, lo pasaría realmente mal...

* * *

Sin molestarse en disimular su irritación, Eren había adoptado una actitud aún más irascible que la que solía mostrar en clase, quería dejarle bien claro a ese tal Levi, que no estaba para nada a gusto con su presencia, ignorando las posibles consecuencias que le acarrearían más adelante. Siempre tuvo claro que no quería estar bajo el mando de nadie, pero había algo en Levi que logró acrecentar ese repudio hacia la obediencia, y en vez de luchar contra ese sentimiento, optó por convertirlo en su estigma.

Mientras Levi conducía a Eren a su nuevo hogar, percibió de inmediato sus intenciones, algo absurdo y estúpido, pues ahora él tenía pleno poder sobre el chico, y mostrarse en esa actitud tan hostil, no era muy sensato. Pero no se molestó en discutirlo en el coche, una vez en casa, ya se encargaría de asentar una serie de normas, que le gustasen o no, cumpliría sin falta.

Después de media hora de viaje —la Institución Educativa Rothaid se encontraba a las afueras—, llegaron a su destino. Una casa sencilla ubicada en el centro de la ciudad era el hogar de Levi. Descargando su maleta del coche, Eren echó un vistazo a su alrededor; las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente. El ruido que había en el ambiente le era muy molesto, pues era la primera vez que ponía un pie en la ciudad.

—Muévete —le indicó Levi, asegurando el coche.

Cargando con la maleta, se puso detrás de él y le siguió en silencio. Deteniéndose en el portal, Levi sacó una llave y abriendo la puerta, entró él primero seguido del castaño. Alzando la vista, Eren observó el interior de la casa con interés. Para tratarse de alguien con un cargo como el de Capitán, la casa no parecía albergar muchos lujos; más bien era simple y sin nada de ornamentos, pero aun así, se veía bastante confortable y agradable.

Levi se dio la vuelta y encaró a Eren que contemplaba su entorno expresión curiosa.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso —empezó Levi con el mismo tono de voz que la vez anterior—. No sé qué tipo de disciplina te inculcaron en esa institución, aunque a juzgar por tu expediente, es fácil deducirlo.

Eren no dijo nada. Intuía qué rumbo iba a tomar esa conversación, y sabía que no le iba a gustar nada.

—Pero afortunadamente, ahora estás bajo mi mando. A pesar de que muchos "tutores" —como la sociedad quiere llamarnos falsamente—, se ocupan de sus "alumnos" solo en el terreno personal, tú trabajarás también para mí en el ámbito profesional.

Aquella noticia tomó desprevenido a Eren. ¿Trabajar para él?

—Los tutores no suelen permitir que sus alumnos trabajen —dijo Eren, desconfiando aún más de él.

—Pero según la ley del código de Adjudicación de menores institucionalizados a petición del patriarcado: _Al alumno se le concederá el derecho a trabajar_ —recitó Levi de memoria.

Eren hizo una mueca ante la mención del código. No era necesario que este le recordara las leyes, había pasado años tras año enumerándolas en voz alta en clase, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

—¿Y por qué quiere que trabaje para usted? —preguntó, ignorando la dichosa ley.

—Basta con que así lo quiera yo —respondió cortante—. Y te advierto que no toleraré que sigas cuestionando mis decisiones.

—Tengo derecho a preguntar todo lo que quiera.

—No, tu obligación es obedecer —le contradijo Levi.

—¡Al menos deme una razón! ¡Un motivo para que confíe en usted! —pidió Eren exasperado.

—No necesitas nada de eso. Soy tu dueño, y con eso es suficiente.

—¡Entonces, olvídese de que sea su perrito faldero! —exclamó fuera de si.

Levi alzó una ceja ante la rebeldía que mostraba ese niño; curioso por los extremos a los que podía llegar con tal de no seguir las normas. Ya había sido advertido por los profesores, pero no pensó que se rebelara contra él de esa forma tan descarada. Dando un paso adelante, Levi lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hasta que estuvo a su misma altura.

—Ya creo que lo serás —aseguró, lanzándole una mirada amenazante—. Me encargaré de convertirte en un buen cachorro, y en vista de tu nula colaboración, tendrá que ser por las malas.

Ante aquella amenaza, Eren pareció acobardarse un poco. Desconocía los métodos disciplinarios de ese tipo, pero estaba claro que no iba a entrenarlo con palabras. Tragándose su orgullo, cedió solo por esa vez. Si Levi quería que trabajase, lo haría, pero no permitiría que lo pisoteara y le humillara en el trabajo también.

—Está bien —aceptó, rechinando los dientes—. Dígame cuál será mi cometido.

—De eso hablaremos mañana, hoy nos limitaremos a establecer unas reglas básicas —informó Levi, soltando a Eren de su agarre.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, el castaño no replicó. Se limitó a escuchar atentamente e intentando memorizar todas esas estúpidas normas que según Levi: "Servirían para una pacífica convivencia". No es que Eren no quisiera lo mismo, pero daba la impresión de que el término pacífico no podía ir de su lado.

Durante unos minutos, asintió a todo sin protestar. En general, casi todo tenía que ver con la obediencia y lo que tenía permitido y lo que no. En el internado, les advirtieron que cada tutor tenía su propias normas, pero a gran escala, todo iba a parar al mismo punto: respeto y sumisión. No podía abandonar la vivienda a no ser que fuera en compañía de Levi, pero sí podía vagar por toda la casa sin ninguna restricción. También había marcado un horario muy exigente para las horas de sueño; al parecer Eren solo podría dormir seis horas, invirtiendo las horas restantes en el trabajo. Para ello, Levi le exigió que consumiera al día cinco tazas de café, y así poder rendir apropiadamente.

A pesar de su silencio, Eren encontró excesivo que este le controlase la cantidad de café que tomaría. No obstante, nada se pudo comparar con el tema de la limpieza.

—Cada semana haremos una limpieza a fondo por toda la casa hasta que no quede ni una mota de polvo.

—¿Por qué no contrata un servicio de limpieza? —preguntó Eren desconcertado.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo. Y ni se te ocurra contradecirme en este punto. La limpieza es casi tan importante como los casos que llevo a cabo en el Cuerpo de Investigación Criminal.

—No, no... No se preocupe —murmuró el castaño, extrañado por esa excentricidad.

Por último, Levi le enseñó lo que a partir de ese día sería su nueva habitación. Subiendo al piso de arriba, Levi abrió la puerta de una de las tres habitaciones. Eren, quien se había temido lo peor, quedó sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos. No era un espacio especialmente amplio, pero la nitidez que desprendía casi se era palpable.

—Una cama y un armario es todo lo que necesitas —dijo Levi, quien había preparado la habitación horas antes—. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasarás conmigo en el departamento de investigación, por lo que no quiero oír ni una queja.

Eren no tenía intención de quejarse, al menos no en ese aspecto. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Levi se hizo a un lado para que entrara y deshiciera la maleta.

—Pon tus cosas en orden, luego ven a verme.

Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta de su habitación dejándolo solo. Suspirando, colocó su maleta en un rincón y abriéndola, empezó a sacar sus cosas. Mientras guardaba su ropa en el armario, se dio cuenta de que si Levi no se empeñara en considerarlo alguien inferior a él, quizá se plantearía la posibilidad de mostrarse respetuoso. Pero por el momento, ese no era el caso.

Rápidamente oscureció, y la noche hizo acto de presencia. Eren no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso e inquieto a cada hora que pasaba. Se dijo mentalmente que todo estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, y que Levi le ordenaría descansar de un momento a otro. Sí, estaba convencido de que ocurriría eso. No iba a dejar dominarse por el pánico, infundado por los relatos de algunos de sus antiguos compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabían ellos? Jamás habían salido del internado, y no tenían pruebas de que lo que dijeran fuera cierto.

Porque si fuera verdad... sería una violación del maldito código. Levi estaría quebrantando las leyes y en el poco rato que hacía que lo conocía, no le dio la sensación de que fuera ese tipo de persona que se saltaba las normas por la cara. Además, él era una persona seria, que ejercía de Capitán en el Cuerpo de Investigación Criminal, jamás haría tal cosa...

—Suelta lo que tengas que decir, me estás poniendo nervioso —dijo Levi a la hora de la cena.

—No... No es nada —mintió Eren incómodo.

—No me obligues a sacártelo a golpes —le amenazó sin miramientos.

Dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, el castaño se removió las manos y clavó su mirada en su plato. La verdad era que ese tema nunca había sido comentando por los profesores, y lo poco que sabía, había sido de oídas. Sonrojándose, murmuró un par de palabras inteligibles; era increíble como siendo capaz de enfrentarse a Levi sin miedo, no se veía con valor para pronunciar una simple pregunta.

—Habla —ordenó el pelinegro. Su paciencia no era mucha, y empezaba a perderla.

—Verá... en el internado... algunos de mis compañeros... comentaron ciertas... cosas... sobre... los tutores.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Levi, encarando una ceja.

—Bueno... no sé donde lo escucharon... pero... afirmaban que muchos tutores... —haciendo una pausa, siguió mirando el plato, muerto de vergüenza y temeroso de que Levi lo confirmara. Pero tenía que saberlo, y entonces, dependiendo de la respuesta, actuaría de una forma u otra—. Muchos tutores... en secreto... seguían utilizando la... tercera ley obsoleta.

Levi tardó unos segundos en recordar de qué ley hablaba el mocoso, y cuando la tuvo en mente, sonrió divertido. Sí... Era una pena que a día de hoy esa ley estuviera oficialmente prohibida, pese a que, como bien decía Eren, muchos tutores la consideraban legal. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero era una lástima que teniendo a Eren de "alumno", no pudiese hacer uso de esa ley. No es que le pareciese adecuada, pero realmente era un desperdicio para él.

—Me considero una persona que respeta las leyes, y no seré yo quien las rompa —declaró, pero con un deje de fastidio en voz.

Eren al oír eso, respiró tranquilo. No se había equivocado al pensar que Levi respetaría las leyes. A punto estuvo de agradecerle su consideración, mas se calló ante la confesión que escuchó a continuación.

—Pero eso no significa que no quiera marcarte como hacían anteriormente los dueños con sus siervos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Eren se quedó sin habla. Su pulso aceleró a una velocidad alarmante, y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón chocar contra su pecho con fuerza.

—Si pudiera poseerte todas las noches, créeme que todo sería mucho más interesante.

Levantándose de la mesa, pasó justo detrás de Eren, y con una mano le acarició ligeramente el cuello.

—¿No te parece, cachorro?

Congelado en su asiento, Eren no dijo nada. Demasiado atemorizado como para incluso protestar por cómo había sido llamado. Levi volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de satisfacción. Por muy problemático que fuera, su cachorro era la inocencia personificada. Quizá no lo marcaría esa noche, pero eso no le impedía jugar con él.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta al review de _Annika_ : **

**¿Sabes que estuve casi como una hora comiéndome la cabeza por esa maldita frase? Releyéndola una y otra vez, al final vi que tenías razón xD Escribí mal la frase, y pido disculpas por ello. A veces se me escapan algunos detalles... Pero, a aparte de esto, gracias por comentar, me alegro que encontraras interesante el fic ^^ Espero que este segundo capítulo te haya gustado también :) Muchos besos y cuídate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Durante esta semana he ido recibiendo reviews realmente hermosos, y quiero daros las gracias por vuestras palabras. Aunque os haya contestado en un PM, para mí sigue sin ser suficiente. Es increíble leer vuestros comentarios, y ver lo mucho que os está gustando el fic. De verdad, muchas gracias :)**

 **Disfrutad de este tercer capítulo y muchos besos a todos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin**

* * *

 **Revelación I**

.

.

Eren no durmió bien esa noche. Acostado en su nueva cama, estuvo más pendiente de la puerta que de conciliar el sueño. Temía oír los pasos de Levi aproximarse y escuchar el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse. ¿Cómo iba a pegar ojo sabiendo que Levi quería violarlo? ¿Y si entraba de improvisto y le poseía sobre el colchón? Removiéndose entre las sábanas, intentó no imaginarse esa escena. Aunque Levi le hubiese dicho que respetaría la ley, él no lo creía así. Por como le había hablado, sospechó que se estaba conteniendo para no marcarlo.

¿Y si un día de esos perdía el control? ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación como esa? ¿Podría denunciarlo? No... Esa no era una opción. Los tutores siempre tenían la justicia de su parte, y él, más que nadie saldría perdiendo... En ese momento la realidad le golpeó de la forma más dura. Estaba solo. No contaba con la ayuda de nadie, y su vida estaba en manos de otro.

Llegados a ese punto, la idea de seguir las órdenes de Levi no parecía tan descabellada. Si se portaba bien, probablemente Levi no usaría sus métodos disciplinarios, los cuales desconocía, mas intuía en que consistían. Seguir sus órdenes era humillante, pero peor era convertirse en un juguete sexual. Mañana se ocuparía de dar lo mejor de si mismo. Y con esa idea fija en la cabeza, se durmió al fin.

* * *

Dos fuertes golpes sonaron con estrépito en su puerta; despertándose bruscamente, entreabrió los ojos y buscó el origen de ese ruido.

—En diez minutos te quiero listo.

Era la voz de Levi. Bostezando, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa a tientas. Tenía la sensación de que no había dormido nada. Sentía su cuerpo más pesado de lo habitual debido a esa falta de sueño, y la orden de tomar cinco tazas de café diarias, era más que bien recibida.

Saliendo de su habitación medio dormido, bajó las escaleras y entró en la pequeña cocina, donde Levi le esperaba sentado, sosteniendo una taza humeante.

—Siéntate y desayuna —ordenó sin mirarle.

Eren titubeó unos segundos, pero acató la orden y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, manteniendo la máxima distancia posible entre él y Levi. Rápidamente se tomó el café, engulló las tostadas con mermelada y el zumo de naranja que el pelinegro había preparado para él. Estaba convencido de que su desayuno estaba calculado al milímetro para que soportara las siguientes horas de trabajo, y como pudo comprobar, no se equivocaba.

-Hasta el mediodía no volverás a tomar ningún tipo de alimento, así que vete acostumbrando.

Eren asintió sin levantar la mirada. Con las manos sobre su regazo, aguardaba pacientemente a que Levi le indicara que ya podían marcharse. Este siguió bebiendo de su café con total tranquilidad, sereno e impasible. Mirándolo de reojo, Eren se preguntó cómo podía mostrar esa actitud tan calmada cuando no hacía ni ocho horas que le había confesado abiertamente su deseo de marcarlo como si fuera un siervo.

¿Acaso lo veía como un siervo? Abatido, no fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta. No tenía ni idea del trato que recibieron los siervos años atrás, pero sospechó que los amos no los consideraban personas dignas. Los profesores solo se limitaron a explicarles la abolición del concepto amo/siervo, y obviaron deliberadamente el modo de vida que llevó el siervo durante los años que sirvió a su amo. Era cierto que ahora ellos tenían una serie de derechos, pero, ¿quién le garantizaba que Levi no ignorara algunos de esos derechos?

—Eren —llamó este, irrumpiendo en su hilo de pensamientos.

—¿¡Si!? —exclamó el aludido dando un pequeño salto en la silla.

—Hora de irnos.

El castaño se levantó de inmediato y posicionándose detrás de Levi, siguió sus pasos con la cabeza agachada. Saliendo de casa, tomaron el camino hacia el Departamento de Investigación; Eren supuso que se encontraba cerca, puesto que no cogieron el coche. Y en efecto, tras caminar por diez minutos, llegaron hasta un edificio situado al final de una extensa calle.

La entrada principal estaba bordeada por columnas y un amplio pórtico. La puerta era de vidrio y automática, acompañada por un aparato numérico, el cual Levi tecleó fugazmente, y acto seguido, la puerta se abrió dándoles acceso al interior del edificio.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Eren, fue el silencio que reinaba allí dentro. A excepción de los pasos de la gente, las teclas de los ordenadores siendo pulsadas, y el sonido de los ascensores y las impresoras, no se oía ninguna voz. Los pocos que trabajaban en esa primera planta, lo hacían en silencio y en completa concentración. Cuando Levi pasó junto a los empleados, todos lo saludaron con un cordial: "Buenos días, Capitán". Este les devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento. Entrando en uno de los ascensores, subieron hasta la tercer planta, la cual fue anunciada por una voz robótica que dijo: Tercera planta, División Especial del Cuerpo de Investigación Criminal".

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, los dos accedieron a la planta reservada exclusivamente para casos excepcionales. Lo que sorprendió a Eren fue la escasez de personal. Cuatro eran las personas que había allí trabajando: tres hombres y una mujer que en cuanto Levi apareció, se pusieron en pie y casi al unísimo, dijeron:

—¡Buenos días, Capitán!

Como había hecho antes, Levi asintió una vez a modo de saludo. Eren, quien se escondía detrás de él, se preguntó si debía presentarse o no.

—Eren, mi nuevo asistente personal —presentó el mayor, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran verlo mejor.

—E-Encantado, soy Eren Jaeger.

—Es un placer, Eren —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. Soy Petra Ral.

—Bienvenido, yo soy Gunter.

—Erd, el subcapitán.

—Vaya, así que tenemos a un nuevo integrante. Yo soy Auroro —murmuró la voz del tercer hombre—. No sé qué te ha traído hasta aquí, pero no te hagas el chulito solo porque el Capitán te haya elegido.

Eren no supo qué decir. Su postura de fanfarrón y su voz pedante, le desconcertó claramente. La mujer llamada Petra, le lanzó una mirada crítica a Auroro y luego una sonrisa de disculpa al castaño, como si quisiera decirle que no tomara en cuenta sus palabras.

—Volved al trabajo, hay mucho por hacer —ordenó Levi. Los cuatro obedecieron al instante y regresaron a sus puestos—. Eren, en este departamento nos encargamos de investigar y analizar todos los crímenes que los cuerpos de seguridad ordinarios no pueden hacer frente. Asesinatos, redes ilegales de esclavización, mafias, tráfico de substancias tóxicas...

Este asintió un poco confuso. Estuvo tentado de preguntar en qué consistían todos esos crímenes, los cuales jamás había oído hablar en el internado. Mas se contuvo, y siguió escuchando.

—... Este no es un trabajo cualquiera. Algunas veces, nuestra vida llega a ponerse en peligro por infiltrarnos en los lugares más recónditos y oscuros. Pero por eso no te preocupes, no llegarás a participar en misiones de alto riesgo —aclaró ante el pavor del castaño—. Por el momento, tu trabajo será más bien de becario. Aunque, sí tengo intención de llevarte conmigo si surge algún caso de grado menor —añadió mientras abría un casillero con una llave oxidada. Sacando una pila de carpetas, se las tendió a Eren—. Estos son casos que han quedado proscritos, quiero que los coloques por orden de fecha y los redactes de nuevo.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo tan estúpido como redactar algo que ya está redactado? —preguntó Eren sin poder contenerse.

Levi entrecerró los ojos ante aquella muestra de insolencia. Acercándose a él, bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Recuerda tu posición, cachorro. Estás aquí para obedecer, no para cuestionarme.

Poniéndose rojo de humillación, Eren cerró las manos en un puño. Nunca en todos sus años de adolescencia había deseado tanto partirle la cara a alguien como en ese momento. No... No debía enfurecerse... Solo causaría problemas... Si provocaba a Levi, a saber qué consecuencias le depararían... Inconscientemente, se imaginó cómo este lo empujaba contra los casilleros y lo sostenía por las piernas mientras que con su boca le mordía el cuello para marcarlo...

Alarmado por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, deshizo esa imagen mental, y regresó a la realidad.

—No... No volverá a suceder —se disculpó Eren, aturdido.

—Eso espero.

Y dicho eso, se dirigió a su mesa dejando al castaño allí parado con cara de pasmado y un ligero calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Negando con la cabeza, se centró en la tarea que le había sido asignada, y ocupando su nuevo puesto de trabajo, se puso manos a la obra; convenciéndose de que a pesar de tener una tarea ridícula, estaba trabajando en uno de los departamentos más prestigiosos de toda la ciudad.

Sin embargo, dos horas después, Eren tuvo la impresión de que incluso las aburridas clases de Ética y Moral eran más entretenidas que redactar de nuevo esos malditos casos. Desmotivado, no se molestó en esmerarse mucho, y por consecuencia, lo hizo rápido y sin revisar si había cometido algún error. El resultado fue, por supuesto, un desastre.

—¡Menuda porquería! —escupió Levi, después de leer su trabajo por encima—. ¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de enseñarme esto?!

Y a continuación, le lanzó todos los casos que había redactado a la cara de mala manera. Eren reprimió sus instintos y agachándose, los recogió del suelo.

—Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, y si vuelves a entregarme una basura como esta, te lo haré pagar.

Eren esa vez no asintió. Regresando a su puesto muerto de rabia, soltó un gruñido y con las manos temblando del esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse, se dispuso a redactarlo todo de nuevo. Para no estallar de un momento a otro, se obligó a recordar su propósito de dar lo mejor de si mismo, pero si Levi seguía humillándole, ese objetivo pronto se iría al traste.

—No te desanimes tan pronto —dijo una voz dulce detrás suyo.

—¿Eh? —volteando el rostro, vio a Petra sonriéndole afectuosamente.

—El Capitán Levi suele ser así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si te ganas su confianza, tendrás su respeto.

—Decirlo suena tan fácil... —murmuró Eren escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que si el Capitán Levi te escogió, fue por una buena razón —insistió Petra, palmeándole la espalda.

—No animes tanto al muchacho, Petra —dijo la voz de Auroro, que había estado escuchando todo—. Por mucho que el Capitán lo haya elegido, no parece gran cosa. Pero si de verdad quieres aprender, fíjate en mi excepcional talento. Por si no lo sabías, yo seré quien sucederá a Levi como próximo capitán.

—Por suerte eso no ocurrirá ni en la peor de las pesadillas —repuso la mujer con expresión sombría.

—No disimules Petra, se muy bien que aspiras a convertirte en mi esposa un día de estos.

—Ojalá te desangres un día de estos.

Eren dejó a esos dos con sus cosas, y centró su atención en el documento que tenía abierto en el ordenador. Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

—Eren —le llamó Petra por el mediodía—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a comer?

—Eren se quedará aquí conmigo —anunció Levi seriamente.

Este bajó el rostro apenado. Petra se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una forzada sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor acompañada de Gunter y Erd. Auroro le dedicó una mirada arrogante, y les siguió, siendo el último en irse. Cuando se quedaron solos, un incómodo silencio reinó entre ellos dos por largo rato. Lanzándole miradas recelosas a Levi constantemente, perdió la concentración, y en su lugar, el mayor pasó a ser el centro de sus pensamientos. En algún punto, sus ojos no quisieron desviarse, y sin darse cuenta, pasó varios minutos observándolo imperturbable.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —inquirió Levi, alzando la mirada.

Al haber sido descubierto, Eren bajó la cabeza y fingió trabajar. Aprovechando la ausencia de sus subordinados, Levi se levantó, y se dirigió hacia le mesa donde el castaño llevaba trabajando toda la mañana. Eren notó como su cuerpo se ponía rígido a cada paso que Levi daba hacia él.

—¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Necesitas un descanso? —preguntó, inclinándose y susurrándole en el oído.

—Estoy bien —respondió Eren con voz tensa.

—¿Ah, si? —observó Levi con una sonrisa cruel. Deslizando su mano por el cuello del castaño, le sostuvo por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro—. ¿No crees que estás un poco tenso?

Eren quería huir. Alejarse lo más lejos posible de Levi. Si esas situaciones se repetían por más tiempo, tenía la certeza de que moriría por un ataque cardíaco.

—Su presencia me incomoda —soltó Eren de improvisto.

Si hubiera podido darse una buena bofetada, lo habría hecho. ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirlo aquello?! Definitivamente, los nervios no eran buenos aliados. Asustado, no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual, y esperó la reacción del mayor como si de un veredicto se tratara.

—Eres un cachorro muy asustadizo —dijo Levi, dejando escapar una breve risa—, y eso me gusta.

Eren calló, pese a que no le hacía ninguna gracia esa manía que había cogido Levi de llamarle "cachorro". Cerrando los ojos, exhaló un suspiro al sentir esa fría mano recorrer su piel con delicadeza. Por suerte, el teléfono sonó justo en ese momento. Levi apartó su mano del rostro del castaño, fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido.

Mientras este se alejaba y cogía la llamada, Eren respirando entrecortadamente, se llevó la mano al pecho. Sí, definitivamente un día de esos su corazón sufriría un paro cardíaco.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de allí, la reunión entre el Secretario de Estado de Defensa y la Dirección General de Asuntos Económicos era dada por finalizada. Los miembros fueron saliendo uno a uno de la sala hasta que esta quedó completamente vacía, a excepción de Erwin y Armin. Este último había presenciado toda la reunión en silencio y manteniéndose detrás de Erwin, quien la presidió y debatió la gestión de los recursos económicos y el coste de las operaciones militares.

—Dime, Armin, ¿qué es lo que has visto? —preguntó Erwin, enigmáticamente.

El pequeño rubio vaciló unos instantes antes de responder.

—Con todo el respeto señor, no creí que nuestros gobernantes estuvieran tan cegados por la corrupción.

Erwin sonrió pesadamente al escuchar su conclusión.

—¿Te parecen adecuadas sus medidas?

—No, señor.

—Como has podido comprobar, este es un sistema defectuoso —añadió decepcionado—. Pero tengo la esperanza de cambiarlo.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Armin, sorprendido.

—Con tu ayuda, Armin. Te necesito a mi lado para cumplir mi sueño —confesó Erwin.

Armin le miró fijamente, asombrado y a la vez conmovido por esa declaración.

—Pero yo... yo solo tengo quince años, y... no sé nada sobre... —balbuceó, tímidamente.

—Armin, si te elegí fue porque creo en tus capacidades —dijo parándose frente a él. Colocando sus dos manos en sus hombros, le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad—. No te infravalores, eres mejor de lo que crees.

Sonrojándose, Armin sintió como su corazón palpitaba de exaltación. A lo largo de todos esos años, había escuchado halagos de sus profesores, de Eren y de sus demás compañeros, pero jamás su corazón había respondido con tanto vigor y emoción. Si Erwin había confiado en él, entonces... Él también lo haría.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews guest:**

 ** _Tee_ : Don't worry about that. I'm conscious that many of you have a lot of questions. I just ask a little patience, it's a complex AU, and I don't want to reveal everything in the early chapters. I don't like to say this, but, you'll understand if you keep reading the fic. By the way, thanks for the comment and read this fic! **

**_Viki_ : Gracias a ti por leerlo! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi trabajo, como tú lo llamas xd Tuve muchas dudas al respecto, sobre si debía publicar o no este fic, pero ahora que veo su aceptación, no me arrepiento :) Muchos besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos! Aquí vengo con el 4r capítulo recién salido del horno... okno xd. Sigo sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo por el buen recibimiento que está teniendo este fic T.T Algunos me habéis pedido lemon hard, otros que profundice más en el por qué de ese sistema de alumno/tutor, tanto una cosa como la otra estarán en el fic, así que no os preocupéis. Bueno... lemon hard, exactamente no sé, pero lemon habrá seguro. Por otra parte, nuevos misterios aparecen y alguna que otra sorpresa le espera a nuestro querido Eren. ^^**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Revelación II**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren no podía dormir. Necesitaba sentir la brisa de la noche, y dado que no podía salir de la casa, decidió abrir la ventana de su habitación, recostarse sobre ella, y contemplar el paisaje urbano con gran incertidumbre y temor. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, probablemente las dos o las tres de la madrugada. En pocas horas, el sol se alzaría e iluminaría las calles oscuras y solitarias, que en opinión de Eren, se veían realmente tétricas. De echo, en ese momento todo a su alrededor había adquirido un tonó gélido y aterrador.

"Ya es mala suerte que haya tenido que presenciar esto en su primer día". Las palabras de Gunter se repetían en su cabeza sin cesar. Pero no podía engañarse a si mismo, ni aunque lo hubiera presencia un mes después, su reacción no hubiera sido distinta.

Ver el cuerpo sin vida de esa mujer teñido de sangre fresca provocó un estado de parálisis en su cuerpo, permaneciendo clavado en el suelo y observando su entorno con los ojos muy abiertos y sin abrir la boca.

"En lo que va de año, ya son seis los asesinatos hacia alumnos..." Como si le hubieran taponado los oídos, las voces de los forenses junto con la de Petra y los demás se le antojaban distantes, reteniendo solamente las últimas palabras de Levi debido al gran impacto que le causaron.

"Bienvenido al mundo real"

El mundo real... ¿Era esa la realidad? ¿El mundo de afuera que tantas veces soñó con Armin no era más que un simple espejismo? Esa mujer... fue una alumna, como él... Obligada a estar bajo el mando de un tutor que había acabado asesinándola y escapándose poco después...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa atrocidad? ¿Cómo era posible que ocurriera aquello? ¿Cómo podían Levi y los demás mostrarse impasibles ante aquel cuerpo ensangrentado? Su actitud pasiva y resignadora le enfurecieron, pero a la vez, le hizo percatarse de su triste realidad. Que no tuviera fe en ese sistema de tutor y alumno no era una novedad, que lo viera algo estúpido e injusto lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero ver con sus propios ojos ese homicidio le hizo darse cuenta de que nada de lo que él opinaba importaba ya en esa sociedad.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —dijo una voz fría.

Con un sobresalto, se dio la vuelta lentamente, vislumbrando la figura de Levi en el lindar de la puerta, vestido con una camisa sencilla y unos pantalones negros. A pesar de la hora, se le veía bien despierto y sin una pizca de sueño.

—Perdone... No podía conciliar el sueño.

—Inténtalo.

Eren no se molestó en replicarle. Cerrando la ventana, obedeció en silencio. Aun sabiendo que no iba a poder descansar, se dirigió a su cama con la cabeza agachada. Levi arqueó las cejas ante esa docilidad. No sería mala idea aprovecharse de su estado anímico y sacarle ventaja a lo ocurrido. Con un poco de suerte, ganaría mayor influencia sobre el mocoso y eso significaría un alumno más obediente y respetuoso.

—De ahora en adelante, olvida todo lo que aprendiste en la institución —indicó Levi entrando en la habitación.

Eren al verlo aproximarse, se encogió y cayó sobre la cama intimidado. Levi se detuvo frente a él, lanzándole una mirada severa.

—Ya has comprobado que tu enseñanza no ha sido más que un montón de mierda pintada de color rosa. Acepta esta realidad cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eren temblando de ira—. ¿Por qué lo han ocultado? La gente debe saber... deber saber lo que está ocurriendo.

—No seas ingenuo —atacó Levi con cierto desprecio en su voz—. ¿Crees que a la gente le gustaría saber que están matando alumnos? Ellos creen en este sistema, y el estado no será tan estúpido como para quitarles esa idea de la cabeza.

—¡Los están engañando! ¡Están negándoles el derecho a saber la verdad! —rebatió el castaño alzando la voz.

—Bien, Eren. Veo que has entendido el concepto.

Movido por la furia, este se puso en pie y sin miedo, gritó:

—¡Me dais asco! ¡Compañeros míos están muriendo ahí fuera y vosotros no hacéis nada!

—Escoge mejor tus palabras, Eren —dijo Levi sin alterarse. Alzando una mano, rodeó el cuello del castaño con ella pero sin llegar a ejercer presión—. Solo llevas un día fuera, pero supongo que ya te habrás percatado de lo insignificante que eres a ojos de esta sociedad. No te conviene hacerme enfadar.

Eren abrió los ojos aterrorizado. La imagen del cuerpo de esa mujer cubierto de sangre apareció frente a él con mayor claridad que antes. Él... Él no era nada, era algo insignificante... igual que aquel cuerpo... Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y sus pupilas dilatadas fueron un claro aviso para Levi, quien lo soltó sobrecogido por su reacción.

—No me mires así, no voy a hacerte nada —aclaró, suavizando un poco el tono de su voz.

Aun así, el castaño no pareció tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo? No solo era él... había alguien más... Su amigo... Su amigo estaba desprotegido, solo, sin ayuda...

—Armin... Armin... —murmuró en voz baja.

—Tu amigo estará bien —respondió Levi—. Conozco a Erwin desde hace mucho, y él jamás le haría daño.

Era cierto. El pesado de Erwin le había estado dando la lata durante días con ese niño que, sinceramente, lo veía como una copia reducida del propio Erwin. Pero aquella información tampoco logró calmar a Eren, que por lo que parecía, no conseguía salir de esa fuerte conmoción.

Bufando con exasperación, Levi se acercó más a él y apoyando la pierna derecha sobre la cama, se inclinó hacia Eren y le cogió el rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Escúchame bien, Eren —empezó, mirándolo fijamente—. Nosotros hacemos todo lo que podemos para capturar a esos asesinos, y aunque sean ocultados a la opinión pública, reciben su castigo como tal. Pero entiende que esto no es nuevo, desde hace años que este sistema no funciona correctamente, y por mucho que nos parezca injusto, nuestro deber es actuar acorde a las leyes establecidas —por mucho que Erwin quisiera cambiarlo para mejor, sería visto como un traidor, y él ya tenía suficiente con su trabajo—, así que deja de comportarte como un niño asustado y ayúdame.

—¿A-Ayudarle?

—¿Para qué te escogí, sino? No formas parte de la División Especial, pero tengo la esperanza de que te conviertas en mi mano derecha y pueda depositar mi confianza en ti en caso de que algo les pasara a mis subordinados.

Como si hubiera visto la luz al final del camino, Eren dejó de temblar y observó a Levi como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Pero esta vez, su corazón no latía angustioso.

—¿Yo? ¿Su mano derecha? —repitió el castaño incrédulo.

—Exacto —afirmó Levi, aliviado de que sus palabras hubieran surtido efecto.

No obstante, los ojos esmeraldas de Eren desprendieron un brillo insólito y una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en sus labios. Levi sintió como su corazón se contraía y rápidamente se apartó de él y desvió la mirada irritado. Esa expresión de asombro junto con esa sonrisa... Negando con la cabeza, borró de inmediato la imagen que se le había formado en su mente, mas las punzadas en su pecho no desaparecieron.

—Duerme, llevas muchas horas despierto, y necesitas descansar —ordenó Levi ignorando ese dolor.

Eren parpadeó y tras unos segundos de confusión, asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Le prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarle! —exclamó en un intento por recuperar la fuerza perdida.

Levi asintió una sola vez, y cerrando la puerta de la habitación, suspiró algo cansado. Recordando la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo, cerró los ojos, y alejó los remordimientos que le acecharon en ese breve instante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Eren se sentía mucho más motivado que el día anterior. Al parecer, Levi había considerado seriamente su palabra, y antes de ausentarse del Departamento por razones desconocidas, le indicó a Petra que le enseñara cómo debía utilizarse el programa que había sido creado exclusivamente para ellos. Sentado junto a ella, Eren miraba boquiabierto como Petra le mostraba en el ordenador la base de datos que recopilaba la información de cada individuo que vivía en esa ciudad.

—... Si accedes a esta carpeta, podrás ver las fichas de los nacidos en el año 477. Este apartado está en constante actualización, pues cuando nace un bebé es registrado al momento y pasa a formar parte de una de las muchas carpetas que almacenan los datos de otros muchos bebés nacidos ese mismo año —dándole en la carpeta llamada "Año 465", sonrió al encontrar su archivo entre muchos—. Mira, este es el mío. Como puedes ver, toda la información que quieras saber sobre mí, está aquí escrita.

—Entonces... ¿El mío también está? —preguntó Eren curioso.

—Sí, claro. Veamos... Puedo buscarte por tu nombre y apellido también, así no tendré que buscar entre miles de fechas —dijo mientras tecleaba su nombre en el buscador.

Pulsando _Enter_ , en menos de un segundo, apareció una carpeta solitaria con el nombre "Eren Jaeger"·

—¿No te importa que yo también la vea? —cuestionó Petra antes de abrirla.

—No... No tengo mucha información que ofrecer, así que realmente no me molesta —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues, a ver qué nos dicen sobre ti.

Entrando en el, se abrió un documento que contenía toda la información respecto a Eren Jaeger.

Petra procuró no leer detalladamente, pues aunque este le hubiera dejado mirar, quizá había datos que el propio Eren desconocía sobre si mismo. El castaño, por su parte, leyó con atención y sin perderse detalle.

 _Nombre y apellido: Eren Jaeger_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de marzo del 470._

 _Lugar de Nacimiento: Rothaid_

 _Hijo de Grisha y Carla Jaeger, ambos residentes de Rothaid._

 _Su custodia se transfirió a la Institución Educativa Rothaid el año 473,_

 _a petición del matrimonio debido a causas de carácter económico..._

Eren no leyó más. Sus ojos leían una y otra vez los nombres de sus padres y el motivo por el que lo abandonaron. " _... Causas de carácter económico... "_ ¿Fue por esa razón? ¿Simplemente por que no podían permitirse criar a un hijo? ¿Tan pobres eran sus padres? Un mar de preguntas surgieron de repente, y por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, se dio el lujo de preguntarse dónde estaría en ese momento sus padres. ¿Se acordarían de él? ¿Le echarían de menos? ¿Se arrepentirían de haberlo dejado ir?

Quería saber más sobre ellos, y con ese programa que le había enseñado Petra, sería de lo más fácil. Pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta, y aparentando naturalidad, dijo:

—Mi biografía no es muy interesante, ¿eh? Sería mejor que buscásemos el archivo del asesino de ayer, y ver si podemos encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Petra.

Juntos retomaron el caso del día anterior e intentaron establecer conexiones entre los datos que ofrecía el archivo y el homicidio cometido.

A medía mañana, una llamada anónima informó al Departamento sobre un intercambio de substancias tóxicas que tendría lugar dentro de unas horas en una urbanización ubicada a las afueras de Rothaid. Dado que Levi no estaba allí, Erd tomó el caso e indicó a Gunter y a Auroro que le acompañaran. Petra y Eren permanecieron en su sitio por orden de Erd.

Eren era consciente que alguien debía hacerse cargo de él hasta que regresara Levi, pero en vez de molestarse por ese trato que recibía como si fuera un niño pequeño, le vino de perlas. Justamente Petra le había pedido que buscara por su cuenta algún indicio o rastro que hubiera podido dejar el asesino en un descuido. Según ella, todo se registraba; desde las compras diarias hasta las veces que te conectabas al ordenador.

Aprovechando la situación, fue hacia una mesa solitaria y allí conectó el ordenador. Estaba convencido de que él, como alumno, no podía tener acceso a la información de sus padres bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero afortunadamente, trabajaba en el único sitio de toda la ciudad que proporcionaba esos datos; aquello sí era un golpe de suerte.

Abriendo el programa, tecleó el nombre de su madre y tal como había sucedido antes, el archivo apareció inmediatamente. Un poco nervioso, clickeó dos veces, pero en vez de un documento, se mostró el siguiente mensaje:

 _Archivo bloqueado._

Confuso, le dio repetidas veces al archivo, mas solo consiguió que ese mensaje parpadease frente a sus ojos. Desconcertado, escribió el nombre de su padre en el buscador, y tras aparecer su archivo, intentó abrirlo, pero la respuesta fue la misma. ¿Archivo bloqueado? … ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Por qué no podía entrar? El sonido que emitía el ordenador cada vez que aparecía el mensaje, alertó a Petra de las intenciones de Eren.

—Se me olvidó comentarte que algunos archivos están bloqueados, así que por mucho que quieras abrir el de Levi, no podrás. Él mismo lo bloqueó.

El castaño miró a Petra aún más aturdido. Él no buscaba el archivo de Levi, pero aun así...

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—No estoy muy segura, pero conociéndole, seguramente sea por una cuestión de privacidad. Quizá haya cosas sobre él que no quiere que sepamos.

Información oculta... Alguien había prohibido el acceso a la información de sus padres, y eso solo podía significar que algo había ocurrido, algo lo suficientemente grave como para no mostrarlo a los integrantes de la División Especial y ni siquiera al propio Levi.

Cerrando ese programa, se dijo que debía investigar más sobre sus padres. Obviamente en secreto, pero con un poco de suerte, Petra le mostraría otros métodos para buscar información y entonces tomaría esos conocimientos para averiguar el paradero de sus padres. Con ese objetivo fijo en su mente, se puso con la tarea que le había pedido Petra. Rastreando las diferentes localizaciones donde el asesino había hecho sus últimas conexiones a la WWW.

Media hora después, Levi regresó al Departamento sin dar ninguna explicación sobre su ausencia. Eren le miró de reojo, preguntándose qué clase de información ocultaba el pelinegro.

—Petra, ¿podrías llevarle un café a Eren? —pidió Levi amablemente—. Estoy seguro de que lo agradecerá.

—Enseguida, Capitán.

Y dicho eso, se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¿Te has portado bien, cachorro? —preguntó Levi, una vez que Petra hubo salido por la puerta.

"Lo ha hecho adrede... " —pensó este nervioso.

—He seguido todas las indicaciones de Petra mientras usted no estaba —respondió Eren sin mirarle.

Sonriendo de lado, Levi se colocó detrás del castaño.

—Veo que estás algo más motivado que ayer —susurró, rozando sus labios contra el oído de Eren.

Este se mordió el labio, clavando su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador, tratando de no perder la calma.

—Tengo motivos para estarlo, un asesino anda suelto —dijo Eren seriamente.

—Según el protocolo, no debería llevarte conmigo en caso de que apareciese el asesino —explicó Levi posando sus manos en el rostro del castaño—. Pero estoy seguro de que querrás estar presente cuando lo capturemos, ¿verdad? —preguntó, alzándole el rostro para que lo mirase de una vez.

—S-Sí... Yo... quiero acompañarle... —balbuceó, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

—Entonces, deberás seguir mis órdenes sin rechistar... ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Un suspiro escapó de la boca del castaño, esas manos acariciaban sus mejillas con extrema delicadeza, distrayéndole y dejándole en un estado de aturdimiento.

—Yo... lo haré —contestó con la respiración acelerada.

Sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia y por un instante, Eren perdió el sentido de la realidad, observando solo a Levi, esperando de él algo que desconocía pero que ansiaba. El mayor conocía esa mirada, y sonriendo, se inclinó acercándose a sus labios.

Como si de una maldición se tratase, un pitido procedente del ordenador los devolvió a la realidad. Como si despertara de un largo sueño, Eren parpadeó y miró la pantalla algo turbado.

—El programa... acaba de localizar al asesino —dijo asombrado.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews guest de _YuukiNii_ :**

 **Querías más, pues aquí tienes! xD Aunque seguramente sea odiada por este final... que se le va a hacer... Poco a poco Eren va cayendo ante Levi, y como soy mala, Eren tendrá su momento... ^^ Y respecto a Erwin y Armin, sinceramente no me los imagino llevándose mal, son tan parecidos :3 Gracias por comentar! Muchos besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar... pero no importa! Aquí voy con el quinto capítulo! Pero antes que nada, gracias por todos los follows y favorites que recibe este fic casi a diario, y por supuesto a todos aquellos que lo leéis :3 He intentando hacer los últimos capítulos más extensos, pero no hay manera, de verdad lo intento, así que pido perdón por todos los que prefiráis leer capítulos más largos u.u Anyway, disfrutad leyendo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Instinto**

 **.**

 **.**

Subiendo por las escaleras de un edificio en mal estado, Eren procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible y al mismo tiempo, imitaba al pie de la letra los movimientos de Levi, quien iba delante suyo sujetando una pistola con las dos manos. Petra también iba delante armada con una pistola, su expresión mostraba una concentración absoluta. Al llegar al tercer rellano, Levi se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera muy gastada, acercando el oído le hizo una seña a Petra. Esta asintió y se posicionó a un lado de la puerta con la pistola alzada. Eren se mantuvo detrás de Levi, expectante.

A pesar de que el pelinegro no le hizo ninguna seña, sabía de sobra lo que debía hacer. Permanecer siempre detrás de él y no actuar a menos que el propio Levi lo ordenase. Aunque su objetivo fuera solo un hombre, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera acompañado por otros, lo cual dificultaría la captura del asesino. Levi y Petra apenas hablaron sobre cómo arrestarlo, Eren dedujo que trabajar juntos durante tanto tiempo los preparó para comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

Colocando un pequeño detonador en el cerrojo, el artilugio explotó a los diez segundos dejando un hueco en el lugar de la cerradura. Levi abrió la puerta de una patada y entró en la vivienda seguido de Petra y Eren. Se escucharon voces al final del pasillo, y el castaño visualizó dos hombres apuntándoles con una arma. Rápidamente, Levi empujó al castaño detrás de su espalda con el brazo izquierdo y con el otro, apuntó hacia el hombre de la derecha. Se oyó un gran estrépito, y de reojo, Eren vio como Petra le disparaba al de la izquierda.

Había sucedido tan rápido, que a esos dos nos les había dado tiempo siquiera a apretar el gatillo. Avanzando con cautela, vieron como estos maldecían y se retorcían de dolor en el suelo. Por lo que pudo apreciar, Levi había disparado en las rodillas, Petra en los hombros. De un puntapié, apartaron las armas y se agacharon para apresarles. Eren siguió de pie observando la escena, sorprendido por la velocidad con la que habían reaccionado Levi y Petra.

—Registraremos todas las habitaciones —indicó este levantándose.

Petra asintió y avanzó hacia el comedor sin bajar la guardia. Levi entró en la cocina mientras Eren aguardaba en el pasillo. Sin poder evitarlo, este le lanzó una mirada de menosprecio al hombre que sangraba por los hombros; ese era el que había asesinado a aquella pobre chica. Tuvo que contenerse para no desfigurarle la cara a puñetazos, pues el odio que sentía en esos momentos no era comparable con nada que hubiera experimentado anteriormente.

Sin embargo, un ruido de fondo lo alertó, y dándose la vuelta vio como un tercer hombre, intentaba escabullirse de allí, saliendo por una de las puertas más cercanas a la entrada.

—¡Hay uno más! —exclamó Eren.

Inmediatamente, Levi salió de la cocina y disparó justo cuando el hombre cruzaba la entrada, la bala le dio directo en el costado.

—¡Ve a por él! —ordenó Levi.

Eren no lo pensó dos veces, y echó a correr para detener su huida. Con una herida en el costado, el hombre no llegó muy lejos. Este se le echó encima y le hizo un placaje al borde las escaleras, por poco no cayeron los dos de cabeza. De un puñetazo en la boca, Eren logró que el hombre dejara de forcejear. Levi llegó hasta ellos y lo apresó con gran facilidad. Poniéndose en pie, el menor se dijo que para ser su primera vez, no había estado mal; al parecer Levi opinaba lo mismo.

—Bien hecho, cachorro.

Eren sonrió todavía con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas. Que reconociera su pequeña participación y que además le felicitara, fue suficiente para que sintiera una fuerte emoción en su pecho. Levi parecía satisfecho con él, y las palabras que Petra le dijo el primer día, sonaron con claridad en su mente.

"... Si te ganas su confianza, tendrás su respeto".

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Eren ya no vio ese objetivo como algo casi imposible. Levi quería que fuera su mano derecha, y para conseguir serlo, solo debía seguir sus órdenes. Quizás, después de todo, no todo era tan complicado como había imaginado.

* * *

. . .

Al parecer, Erwin no bromeó respecto a confiarle a Armin su más preciado sueño. En pocos días, toda la información confidencial, corruptelas, proyectos militares y demás, estaba al alcance del pequeño rubio, quien tomó muy en serio su tarea de asesor y confidente. Juntos pasaban horas debatiendo y conjeturando todo tipo cuestiones y cuanto más hablaban, mayor era su afinidad entre ellos.

—Si ejecutara ahora un golpe de Estado, ¿cuántas probabilidades crees que tendría de triunfar? —preguntó Erwin una tarde en la que los dos se encontraban en casa.

—Tal y como está la situación actualmente, me temo que serían nulas —respondió Armin sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces.

—Y las consecuencias por tal acto de traición serían severas —añadió seriamente.

—Seríamos considerados traidores y nos ejecutarían en el más estricto silencio —concluyó Armin solemne.

Hubo un silencio en el cual, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ya casi se había convertido en un hábito que Erwin le hiciera preguntas de esa índole, y como mejor sabía, Armin las respondía todas procurando dar siempre la respuesta más apropiada posible.

—Sabes que no estás obligado a participar en esto. Eres consciente del riesgo que conlleva un acto de traición —le recordó Erwin.

—Usted me escogió y confió en mí; así que responderé de la misma forma —declaró lleno de convicción.

—Gracias, Armin.

Este sonrió, alentado por esas simples palabras de agradecimiento. Pero si alguien debía dar las gracias, era él; mas la curiosidad era más fuerte, logrando que Armin también preguntara y ansiara saber el por qué de todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Me gustaría preguntarle una cosa.

—Adelante.

—No quisiera pecar de modestia —empezó Armin inseguro—, pero yo no soy diferente a mis compañeros. Quiero decir, todo lo que he aprendido, también lo aprendieron ellos. Carezco de experiencia y nos educaron para seguir órdenes... No entiendo por qué yo...

—En la institución pedí todos tus test de aptitudes y según leí, sacaste la máxima puntuación en logística y estrategia.

—Perdone por contradecirle, pero esos test cumplían una función teórica. No puedo asegurar que en una situación real actúe acorde a mis respuestas —replicó Armin.

—Confío en tu perspicacia —aseguró Erwin, restándole importancia.

Este calló, aun teniendo argumentos con los que rebatirle. No le gustaba llevarle la contraria, y supuestamente no debía hacerlo. Por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio tal y como le habían enseñado.

—Recuerda mis palabras, Armin.

No era necesario que se lo dijera, las tenía muy presente y realmente quería creer en ellas.

—Pero por ahora es imposible actuar, lo único que nos está permitido hacer, es especular. Espero que eso no te esté aburriendo demasiado.

—¡Para nada! Me encantaría escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir.

—No sabes como me complace tenerte aquí conmigo —dijo Erwin sonriendo.

—A mí... A mí también me gusta estar aquí con usted —murmuró Armin sonrojado.

Erwin le tendió la mano y Armin la aceptó sin vacilar. El mayor lo acercó a él y con una mano le acarició el cabello suavemente. Ante esa acción, el menor se puso aún más rojo pero no se movió, dejando que Erwin le mirara detenidamente. Poco a poco su otra mano se posó en su cintura, y movido por el instinto, fue acortando el poco espacio que les separaba. Armin sintió como si su corazón hubiera subido hasta su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Sus rostros separados por unos pocos centímetros, sus labios apunto de rozarse, y un calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Por muy agradable que fuera esa sensación, la razón le decía que debía separarse de él cuanto antes. Y así lo hizo, aunque no quisiera. Desviando la mirada, se alejó del agarre lentamente con un sentimiento de culpa mortificándole por dentro. La decepción pasó fugazmente por el rostro de Erwin, pero mostrando una sonrisa de disculpa, no hizo nada para detenerlo.

* * *

Durante la cena, el pequeño rubio caviló en silencio sobre la proposición hecha por Erwin la noche de su llegada. Si bien habían pasado unos días desde aquello, Armin no parecía más decidido que la primera noche. Demasiadas preguntas y muchas dudas, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos días.

—¿Ocurre algo, Armin? —preguntó Erwin preocupado.

—Pensaba en lo de esta mañana, en... usted —confesó tímidamente.

—Perdona, en ningún momento quise incomodarte —se apresuró a decir este.

—¡No!... No se disculpe. Soy yo quien debería pedirle perdón. Siento no haber actuado adecuadamente... yo... sigo algo confundido.

—Recuerda que elijas lo que elijas, respetaré tu decisión.

—Yo... no quiero decepcionarle. Quiero estar a su altura, pero tengo miedo de equivocarme —dijo Armin sacando a relucir sus dudas.

—Armin —la voz de Erwin había adoptado un tono serio—. No pienses en mí. Tampoco en lo que pueda suceder. Ahora solo importas tú, nada más. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo.

—No quiero hacerle esperar.

—Créeme que poco me importa esperar por ti. Sea cual sea tu respuesta, no olvides que nada cambiará entre nosotros.

Armin ya había sospechado que esa sería la respuesta que le daría Erwin, pero oírla en voz alta le llenó de una confianza de la que antes carecía. En su interior algo le gritaba que no fuera estúpido y aceptara ser su consorte. Y pese a que Erwin no lo hubiera dicho explícitamente, Armin estaba convencido de que esa era su verdadera intención.

—Necesitas tiempo y yo no tengo ninguna prisa —dijo el mayor en un nuevo intento por no presionarle.

Armin asintió, y con voz firme dijo:

—Le prometo que dentro de dos días, le daré una respuesta.

* * *

. . .

Eren estaba en clase de Legislación y Derechos del Individuo, con una copia en la mano de las leyes que anteriormente se aplicaban a los siervos obligados a servir a un amo para siempre.

—El interés de las élites en comprar a esos jóvenes que, o bien eran fruto de una infidelidad, o abandonados por sus familias, obligó al estado a elaborar una serie de leyes para regir la conducta de estos y poder ser educados apropiadamente...

—Armin, ¿sabes que mis padres no tenían dinero, y que por eso me llevaron aquí?

A su amigo esa información no pareció interesarle mucho. Ni siquiera le miraba, estaba demasiado concentrado memorizando esas estúpidas leyes. ¿Por qué no le respondía?

—... Los amos marcaban a los jóvenes la primera noche como muestra de propiedad y en consecuencia sellaban un pacto de fidelidad y obediencia...

"Pero eso no significa que no quiera marcarte como hacían anteriormente los dueños con sus siervos."

Levi quería marcarlo, y aún no lo había hecho. ¿A qué esperaba? Él ya estaba muy nervioso y no le gustaba esperar. Si quería hacerlo, que lo hiciera, pero que no se andara con tonterías...

—... Después de esa iniciación, el siervo tenía la obligación de complacer a su amo siempre que este lo requiriese...

"Si pudiera poseerte todas las noches, créeme que todo sería mucho más interesante."

Esa iba a ser su primera noche con Levi, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a escaparse del internado para poder ir a su casa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no llegaba a tiempo, seguramente Levi le castigaría... Pero ese día había hecho un buen trabajo, él mismo se lo había dicho después de capturar a ese asesino.

¿Lo recompensaría? Eren esperó que así fuera. Sus palabras se repetían constantemente y cada vez que las oía, más le gustaban...

"Bien hecho, cachorro".

Ahora tenía a Levi delante suyo, estaban en el departamento, ellos dos solos. Levi decía que quería hacerlo sobre la mesa, pero debían darse prisa, antes de que llegaran los otros... Eren se sentía excitado y no protestó cuando el mayor lo subió encima de la mesa. Le daba igual que este fuera rudo y violento con él, solo quería aliviar esa excitación que empezaba a ser muy molesta.

Las manos de Levi recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, pero no era suficiente, él mismo se abrió de piernas, mostrándole lo ansioso que estaba porque le penetrase... Levi se burlaba de él, mirándolo desde arriba, se reía cruelmente de como había caído tan rápido. A él eso le importaba una mierda.

—¡Hágalo de una vez!

Y al momento, este lo embestía de golpe y empezaba a moverse dentro de él, mientras Eren se mordía el labio y gemía en voz alta, pero su excitación iba a más, no conseguía nada de alivio, tenía calor, podía sentir el sudor resbalar por su frente, no sentía placer, era agonizante, necesitaba liberarse...

Abriendo los ojos bruscamente, Eren despertó en medio de la noche. Con el pulso acelerado, lo primero que notó fue la gran erección que palpitaba con fuerza por debajo de las sábanas. Tapándose el rostro con las manos, maldijo su subconsciente. La imagen de Levi encima suyo era demasiado reciente, al igual que ese sueño, recordándolo al detalle, todo... ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa clase de sueños? ¡Y con Levi! ¿Es que su mente no podía imaginar un hombre sin rostro?

Destapándose, vio como su erección estaba impaciente por recibir atención. Gruñendo, se dijo que no le quedaba opción, necesitaba aliviarse urgentemente. Levantándose de la cama y con el mayor sigilo posible, avanzó hasta la puerta, la abrió, y de puntillas se dirigió al baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Encendiendo la luz, entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra la pared. Bajándose los pantalones, metió la mano por debajo del boxer y sacó su miembro totalmente erecto y algo húmedo por el líquido preseminal.

Acariciándose suavemente, los primeros gemidos escaparon de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlos. Se sentía demasiado bien. Intentó por todos los medios no pensar en el sueño ni en Levi, pero su mente era lo único que visualizaba, y dado lo incómodo que se sentía con esa erección, dejó solo por esa vez, que Levi fuera el protagonista de sus pensamientos.

Levi lamiendo su torso, masturbándole con una mano y con la otra pellizcándole el pezón. Sus gemidos iban en aumento sin que se diera cuenta y en un descuido, balbuceó el nombre del pelinegro con dificultad. Cuanto más cerca estaba del orgasmo, más lascivos eran sus pensamientos, y casi podía escuchar la voz de Levi susurrándole obscenidades al oído.

La necesidad de tenerlo enfrente era demasiado fuerte, ansiaba sentir esas manos por todo su cuerpo, que le mordiera el cuello y le marcara de una vez. Con un grito agudo, Eren eyaculó gritando el nombre de Levi entre sus labios. Respirando entrecortadamente, se dejó caer en el suelo y casi al instante se avergonzó de si mismo. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Agotado, prefirió no darle muchas vueltas por el momento. No se encontraba en condiciones para plantearse el por qué de su inesperado deseo hacia Levi.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta al review guest de _Labandida_ :**

 **De momento estoy actualizando cada viernes, pero me temo que dentro de poco ya no podré hacerlo. Los trabajos y exámenes se acercan y eso me quitará mucho tiempo u.u Aun así, avisaré cuando sea el momento. Espero que te haya gustado la escena entre Erwin y Armin, ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos, son tan... kawai ^^ Gracias por leer y dejar un review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de dos semanas y un día, traigo la actualización! Tenía que subirlo hoy sí o sí. La semana que viene empiezo exámenes y me será imposible escribir. No sé exactamente cuanto tardaré en volver, pero a partir del día 20 es probable que vuelva a retomar este fic y el otro. Sé que algunas me pedisteis más ErwinxArmin, pero me temo que tendréis que esperar ... Aunque me muera de ganas de escribir sobre ellos, en este capítulo decidí no incluirlos y así dejarles mucho más protagonismo en el siguiente. Gomenasai :( ... Aún así, disfrutad de este capítulo! En un momento dado, hago un guiño a la película "Inside Out" (no pude evitarlo, me vino perfecto xd)**

 **Muchos besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin. (Para aquellos que no lo sepáis, recientemente descubrí que esta ship se llama Winmin)**

* * *

 **Preludio**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertarse a las seis no fue agradable. Abrir los ojos y recordar lo hecho pocas horas antes, le provocó un malestar general con el que se le revolvieron las tripas. No había sido un sueño, había sucedido realmente. Sintió el impulso de golpearse y maldecirse en voz alta, pero en vez de eso, se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Con un poco de suerte, se resbalaría, se daría un golpe en la cabeza y olvidaría aquel lamentable incidente. Pero como era de esperar, no cayó esa breva.

Encerrado en el baño, Eren dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza mientras intentaba buscar una razón lógica que explicara el por qué de su descontrol. Estando bien despierto y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, la vergüenza que sentía era mucho más abrumadora. Quizá era esa la respuesta, en plena noche no era consciente de lo que realmente hacía, y en consecuencia, ese maldito sueño y su excitación no le permitieron pensar con claridad. No era la primera vez que despertaba en medio de la noche con ese "problema", y dado que ahora vivía con Levi, le fue inevitable pensar en él. Eren no tenía problema en admitir —para si mismo—, que Levi era de muy buen ver, pero esa afirmación no significaba nada más.

Sí, se había masturbado pensando en él y había tenido un orgasmo... ¿y qué? Incluso pensándolo fríamente tenía hasta su lógica. Le gustaban los hombres y dormía pared con pared con un hombre que no perdía oportunidad para intimidarle e insinuarsele descaradamente. No era culpa suya que su cuerpo hubiera perdido el control.

Después de convencerse de que aquello había sido un hecho aislado y sin mayor importancia, salió de la ducha más tranquilo y relajado. Vistiéndose y saliendo del baño, bajó la escaleras y entró en la cocina, donde Levi le esperaba en la mesa con una taza de café en la mano como cada mañana. Con la cabeza bien alta, avanzó con paso firme pero sin mirar directamente a Levi. Observando su desayuno, ocupó su lugar en la mesa y empezó a comer con fingida naturalidad. En verdad sentía su cuerpo demasiado tenso, y mentalmente se obligó a adoptar una mejor postura sino quería que Levi se percatara de su incomodidad. Sin embargo, nada escapaba al mayor.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche? —preguntó este, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?... S-Sí...

—Un poco de ejercicio siempre ayuda a conciliar el sueño, ¿no crees?

"Lo sabe" —pensó alarmado.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Eren con disimulo.

—¿Supones? —repitió Levi arqueando las cejas—. Yo diría que lo sabes bien.

—No sé a qué se refiere —replicó con expresión molesta.

Levi le miró fijamente y Eren le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. A pesar de que el pelinegro no andaba mal encaminado, su orgullo intentaba por todos los medios ocultar esa evidencia, inútilmente, pues Levi estaba al corriente de todo, mas este decidió no presionar por el momento.

—Termina de desayunar, no tenemos todo el día.

Eren así lo hizo, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose victorioso por haber "ganado" esa ronda. Cuando terminó de comer, Levi lavó los platos y juntos salieron de casa en dirección al Departamento.

Una vez allí, Petra y Erd se apresuraron a informar a Levi sobre los casos del día anterior.

—No hemos encontrado antecedentes respecto a los dos cómplices que acompañaban al asesino, aún así la policía los ha retenido preventivamente y se prevé que el asesino pasé a disposición judicial —informó la mujer.

—Los traficantes que detuvimos ayer se encuentran en prisión preventiva. Entre ellos estaba Markus, quien había escapado en varias ocasiones de la policía, y se le atribuían numerosos delitos relacionados con el narcotráfico.

El pelinegro asintió y les indicó que le mantuvieran informado sobre esos casos en todo momento. Eren, quien había estado escuchando, se acercó al mayor mostrando su mejor actitud.

—Mmm... Levi, ¿cuál será mi tarea de hoy?

No obstante, el teléfono sonó en ese instante, Levi levantó una mano en señal de que esperara, y él mismo se dirigió hasta su mesa y cogía la llamada. Una voz femenina se oyó a través del auricular.

—Kenny está aquí. Pregunta por usted.

—Dile que ahora voy.

Colgando la llamada, se apresuró hacia la salida no sin antes decirle a Eren que esperara unos minutos hasta que regresara. Este asintió, preguntándose quien sería Kenny. Mientras los demás se pusieron rápidamente a trabajar, él sintió estúpido estando allí plantado sin hacer nada. Por suerte, pocos minutos después Levi volvió tal y como le había dicho. Con un gesto de mano, le indicó a Eren que se acercara a su mesa.

—Mañana empezarás el entrenamiento.

—¿E-Entrenamiento? —repitió el castaño confundido.

—Así es. Necesitas una formación previa y afortunadamente he encontrado quienes están dispuestos a instruirte —explicó Levi. Acomodándose en su mesa de trabajo, empezó a sacar archivos del cajón—. Durante las mañanas entrenarás, y por las tardes vendrás al Departamento.

—P-pero...

—¿Tienes algo que objetar? —replicó con una ceja alzada.

—No, no... —se apresuró a contestar.

—Bien.

—¿Puedo... Puedo preguntar quién será mi instructor? —inquirió Eren un poco acobardado.

—Mi hermana Mikasa se encargará de tu entrenamiento físico. Mi tío Kenny te enseñará el manejo de las armas.

—Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará mi entrenamiento?

—Eso lo decidiré yo en base a tus resultados. Ahora regresa a tu sitio.

—Todavía no me ha dicho cuál será mi tarea de hoy —le recordó Eren impaciente.

—Hoy no tengo nada para asignarte, pregúntale a Petra si puedes ayudarla en algo —respondió sin mirarle.

El castaño asintió un poco decepcionado. Dándole la espalda a Levi, avanzó hacia donde estaba Petra, quien le recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Eren, expectante por que ella sí le diera una tarea.

—Te lo agradezco, pero por ahora no es necesario.

Abatido, regresó a su mesa bastante decepcionado. Había esperado hacer algo útil ese día, pero estaba claro que ese no iba a ser el caso. Suspirando observó la pantalla del ordenador con desánimo. Iba a ser una mañana de lo más aburrida...

"¡No! ¡Es perfecto!" —pensó Eren recobrando los ánimos—. "Ahora puedo investigar sobre mis padres".

Mirando de reojo, comprobó que ni Levi ni los demás le estaban prestando atención. Abriendo el navegador, tecleó "Grisha Jaegar" y pulsó _enter_. Aunque su información estuviera vetada, quizá podía encontrar algún indicio de ellos, por pequeño que fuera. Cuando vio la cantidad de páginas que había relacionadas con el nombre de Grisha Jaegar, se sintió motivado y empezó a leer detenidamente cada una de ellas.

Pero desafortunadamente para él, ninguna tenía nada que ver con su padre. La primera página era sobre una marca de ropa que se llamaba "Jaegar". La siguiente trataba sobre la biografía de un compositor que compartía su mismo apellido, la tercera un automóvil, la cuarta una novela llamada "The Jaegars" ... Y así hasta terminar leyendo un artículo sobre un canario llamado Jaegar que había ganado el concurso de canto de su pueblo...

Eren no supo si reír o llorar. Si había llegado hasta el punto en que un canario tenía más relevancia que sus padres, entonces ya podía darse por vencido. Tendría que buscar otro método para descubrir el misterio que rodea sus padres.

El resto del día fue tan aburrido como Eren había temido. No les llegó ningún caso y por tanto, permanecieron todos trabajando en el Departamento. En más de una ocasión le preguntó a Levi si realmente no había nada que él pudiese hacer, y con su habitual expresión severa, este le repitió que aprovechara esas horas de paz, puesto que al día siguiente se le acabaría la buena vida. Eren no creyó que hasta ese momento hubiera llevado una "buena vida", pero decidió no replicarle.

Las horas transcurrieron con extrema lentitud, y Eren tuvo la sensación de que había regresado a los días en los que seguía el curso de las manecillas del reloj, esperando ansioso el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase. El mediodía fue el único momento en el que pudo distraerse yendo a comer con Levi y los demás. Estar rodeado de Petra, Auroro, Gunter y Erd evitó que este le lanzara comentarios indecorosos, aunque no desaprovechó para observarle fijamente. Eren fingió que no se daba cuenta.

Afortunadamente, la tarde fue más entretenida. Dado que Petra y los otros habían terminado su labor, se unieron a Eren y entre los cinco charlaron animadamente; Levi por el contrario, no abandonó su puesto. Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, se despidieron entre ellos y quedaron solos Eren y Levi en el Departamento. El menor aguardó nervioso a que el pelinegro dijera o hiciera algo "inapropiado", pero para sorpresa suya, no hizo nada de eso. Después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio, Levi vació su mesa y guardó todas las carpetas en uno de los casilleros. Sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, Eren apagó el ordenador y esperó de pie a que Levi le indicara que ya podían irse.

Ya en casa, cenaron y tras terminarse el plato, Eren lo dejó en la pila y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, mientras Levi seguía sentado bebiendo de su taza de café. Sin embargo, no había ni salido de la cocina, cuando la voz de este lo detuvo en seco.

—Esta noche procura ser más discreto.

Al oír eso, Eren sintió sus mejillas arder. Sabía que aquello había sido demasiado bonito como para ser verdad. Sin atreverse a darse la vuelta, respondió lo mismo de aquella mañana.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Eren —le advirtió Levi.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó con el presentimiento de que algo gordo se le venía encima.

—A excepción de las tres horas que necesito para dormir, el resto de la noche la paso despierto —explicó, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. ¿Te dice algo eso?

—Sí, que sufre usted de insomnio —contestó con sencillez.

Pese haberlo dicho como si nada, Eren había empleado toda su osadía en esa frase. Aún seguía dándole la espalda, y por un segundo se preguntó si no sería mejor echar a correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en el dormitorio. No... Él no era un cobarde.

—Te aconsejo que no te burles de mí.

—¿Es que acaso no es cierto? —preguntó enfrentándole al fin.

Levi entrecerró los ojos y su mirada adquirió un brillo peligroso. La mente de Eren era un verdadero caos. Definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego al intentar provocarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus palabras salían involuntariamente, como si alguien dentro de su cabeza pulsara repetidas veces el botón de osadía.

—¿Sabes? No me molesta que lo hagas —aclaró Levi levantándose y acercándose a él.

Eren dio un paso atrás.

—... Siempre y cuando esté yo allí para verlo.

El rostro de Eren pasó de estar blanco como la cera a rojo como un tomate.

—Confieso que hubiera sido algo digno de ver, pero tampoco quería estropearte el momento, parecías tan desesperado.

El castaño no logró articular palabra esa vez. Su osadía se había encerrado en algún rincón de su cerebro, o simplemente se había fugado.

—La próxima vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, Eren vio como Levi se separaba de él, dándole espacio suficiente para que saliera de allí. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras con rapidez pero sin llegar a excederse. Seguramente esa noche tardaría en conciliar el sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno —por fortuna de Eren—, Levi no hizo ningún comentario respecto a la noche anterior. Aún así, el castaño no había pasado una buena noche. Saber que a pocos metros de él se encontraba alguien que deseaba... ¿violarlo? No le ayudaba a dormir tranquilo, y menos aún después de lo ocurrido en ese baño. ¿Qué más necesitaba Levi para poder echársele encima?

Bebiéndose el café, trató de pensar en algo positivo. Hoy empezaría el entrenamiento, lo que conllevaba pasar menos tiempo con Levi, y eso equivalía a menos momentos embarazosos. Aunque fuera solo por la mañana, iban a ser unas cuantas horas separados; algo era algo.

A las seis y media, salieron de casa y en vez de tomar la ruta de cada día, Levi lo condujo por otro camino que el castaño dedujo, los llevaría hasta donde iban a entrenarlo. Todavía no había salido el sol y las calles estaban casi desiertas, sin contar el señor que paseaba a su perro o los pocos que madrugaban por su estricto horario laboral: como ellos. Pese al sueño que tenía, sentía curiosidad y a la vez emoción por esa oportunidad que le brindaba el pelinegro. Iba a ser instruido para capturar delincuentes y poder participar en misiones junto con la División Especial. Y los profesores diciéndole que iba a quedarse en el internado desatascando inodoros.

"Chúpate esa Riko!" —dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Estaba eufórico pero logró disimularlo bien. Debía contenerse para no adelantar a Levi, su impaciencia era tal que le costaba esfuerzos no andar más deprisa. Siempre que iban por la calle, Eren se colocaba justo detrás del mayor. No sabía con exactitud por qué lo hacía, en aquellos tiempos ya no era necesario cumplir con esa regla, pero siendo Levi su tutor, prefirió no mostrarse insolente en público. En privado era otra historia.

Quince minutos después llegaron a un barrio donde las casas eran de tres plantas y unidas unas con otras. Subieron una cuesta y finalmente Levi se detuvo frente a una casa que era idéntica a todas las demás. Pese a tener la llave de esa casa, llamó al timbre. Eren aguardó expectante. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció una joven con rasgos asiáticos, de la misma altura que el castaño y vestida con un top morado ajustado que dejaba al descubierto sus marcados abdominales y unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban por las rodillas.

—Pasad —indicó, haciéndose a un lado.

Justo cuando pusieron un pie en el recibidor, Levi se agachó y se quitó los zapatos, Eren se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

—Tomad.

Eren alzó la vista y vio que la joven les ofrecía un par de zapatillas a cada uno. Este las aceptó algo incómodo. Con las zapatillas puestas, Levi fue el primero en entrar. La casa era bastante amplia y muy luminosa. Los muebles estaban impecables y hasta el suelo brillaba con intensidad. Levi atravesó el pasillo y entró en el salón seguido de Eren y su hermana.

—Este es Eren.

—Encantada —dijo la chica inclinándose brevemente—. Yo soy Mikasa.

Eren la imitó y se inclinó también. ¿Esa era la hermana de Levi?

—Cuando sean las tres de la tarde vendré a recogerle.

—Puedo llevarle yo, no me importa.

—No es necesario.

—... Como quieras.

El castaño los observó inquieto.

—Recuerda que estaré al corriente de todo. Haz todo lo que te diga Mikasa.

—S-Sí, no se preocupe.

Y sin más, abandonó el salón. Sus pasos se oyeron hasta que la puerta principal se cerró con un golpe seco. Eren miró a Mikasa sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

—No has traído ropa de deporte —señaló esta, percatándose de que no traía ninguna mochila.

—Ah... Levi no dijo nada sobre llevar ropa de...

—Te prestaré algo mío. Ven.

Eren asintió y la siguió sin protestar. Su habitación era espaciosa y con objetos orientales. En una pared había colgada una inscripción con caracteres asiáticos. Eren sintió curiosidad por saber qué ponía. Mikasa abrió su armario y cogió unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camisa sin mangas.

—Te prestaría algo de Levi, pero cuando se fue, se llevó toda su ropa.

—¿Levi antes vivía aquí?

—Sí, hace dos años decidió vivir solo —respondió mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

—Mmm... Así que sois hermanos... —dijo en tono casual.

—Hermanastros —recalcó Mikasa.

Eren quería seguir preguntando, pero creyó que sería algo irrespetuoso por su parte, así que simplemente aceptó la ropa junto con un "gracias".

—Te esperaré en el salón —dijo esta antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

El castaño asintió y cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, se quitó la ropa y se puso los pantalones y la camisa. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar recorrer la instancia con los ojos hasta detenerse en una foto puesta sobre el escritorio. En ella se veía a Mikasa sonriendo y a Levi con una mueca en el rostro llevando a cuestas a una chica pelirroja que sonreía abiertamente y se abrazaba al cuello del pelinegro con gran afecto.

"¿Quién será esa chica?" —pensó Eren con curiosidad.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se dio cuenta de lo poco o nada que sabía acerca de Levi y de lo mucho que ansiaba saber más sobre su vida.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Después de una larga espera, regreso con el séptimo capítulo. Tal como prometí, enfoqué la primera parte en mis dos rubios favoritos. Algunas me pedís más sobre ellos, otras no os interesa esa pareja, pero entended que este fic tiene dos parejas, y aunque Levi y Eren tienen más protagonismo, también debo escribir como va avanzando la relación entre Erwin y Armin. Algunos comments ya adivinaron la identidad de la chica pelirroja, y en el siguiente capítulo saldrá más info sobre ella. :)Disfrutad del capítulo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Privilegio**

 **.**

 **.**

 _... En el año 298 los altos cargos del gobierno llegaron a un acuerdo con la Santa Sede por el cual se legalizó el matrimonio entre el amo y su sirviente. Eso conllevó a una modificación parcial de las leyes creadas para la adecuada conducta del..._

Armin se saltó ese párrafo y buscó en las siguientes páginas. Pese a tener un amplio conocimiento sobre la historia entre el amo y su siervo, en la institución omitieron algunos detalles importantes, y él quería asegurarse de saberlo todo acerca de ello. Aprovechando la ausencia de Erwin, se había dirigido a la biblioteca para aclarar sus dudas. Si bien, el mayor le había dado permiso para que leyera cualquier libro que quisiera en cualquier momento del día, Armin prefirió no mostrar abiertamente sus dudas.

Recorriendo el texto de un lado a otro con sus ojos azules, encontró al fin lo que buscaba.

 _... Tras la unión entre el amo y el siervo, este último sufría un cambio de estatus social, ganando privilegios tales como el derecho a trabajar (en aquella época solo podían optar a trabajos menores), el derecho a votar y al de una mayor independencia, pudiendo ir por la ciudad sin la compañía del amo o los criados. [...] En caso de ruptura de la unión, el amo conservaba el patrimonio integro, mientras que el siervo era despojado de todo y era convertido en un paria de la sociedad. Actualmente, las leyes garantizan la integridad del alumno con ayudas subvencionadas por el gobierno..._

Armin terminó de leer el texto y cerró el libro un poco más aliviado. Casi inmediatamente sintió remordimientos por pensar de esa forma. Confiaba en Erwin, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero no podía tomarse a la ligera algo tan importante como una proposición de tal magnitud. Esa decisión le cambiaría la vida y en caso de que terminasen separándose, no le atraía la idea de verse desamparado. Pero al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba pensar así de Erwin. Él era un buen hombre y no permitiría que quedara desvalido y abandonado. Con todo, llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de una cuestión de confianza, sino de ser precavido.

El golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse alertó a Armin de la llegada de Erwin. Rápidamente, cogió el libro que había estado leyendo y lo colocó en su estante cuidadosamente. En su lugar, cogió otro libro titulado " _En busca del paisaje perfecto"_ que había empezado a leer el día anterior. Poniéndose cómodo en uno de los sillones de felpa, abrió el libro y fingió estar concentrado en la lectura.

Erwin entró en la biblioteca y sonrió ligeramente al encontrar allí a Armin. Acercándose al pequeño rubio, reconoció el libro de inmediato.

—¿Qué te pareció el prólogo?

—Es interesante cómo el autor conecta los elementos espirituales con los elementos dados por la propia naturaleza. Como también lo es la percepción del ser humano con su entorno más próximo —respondió Armin, alzando la vista de entre las páginas.

Erwin asintió, nada sorprendido por la respuesta que había obtenido. Sentándose en el sillón que había justo al lado, miró fijamente a Armin, quien había colocado el libro en su regazo y ahora observaba al mayor expectante.

—Me sorprende que no me preguntes donde he estado —comentó Erwin.

—No me corresponde a mí preguntarle sobre sus asuntos personales —contestó educadamente—, pero si usted quiere compartir conmigo esa información, estaré encantado de escucharle.

—Por supuesto que quiero compartirla contigo, además es algo que te incumbe personalmente.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Armin sorprendido.

—En tu expediente académico leí que fuiste entregado a la institución por tu abuelo... ¿sabías eso?

Este asintió sin saber muy por qué Erwin le decía aquello.

—No creo que tengas constancia de esta información, y me temo que la institución nunca te informó de ello, pero tienes derecho a saber que tus padres murieron hace ocho años.

Armin permaneció en silencio mientras sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho. No podía dejar que le afectara esa noticia. Nunca había tenido la más mínima esperanza de que sus padres siguieran vivos, pero resultaba duro asimilar de golpe esa dolorosa verdad. Sin embargo, era mejor eso que seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre.

—Le agradezco que me lo haya dicho —dijo con voz rota.

Erwin estuvo tentado de contarle lo que había descubierto sobre sus padres, pero se abstuvo, creyendo que sería más apropiado guardarse esa información y esperar a que Armin estuviera listo para afrontar otra dolorosa verdad.

—Dado que no conociste a tus padres, quise al menos que volvieras a ver a tu abuelo una vez más —continuó Erwin ante el asombro del menor—. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, y finalmente di con él. Encontré a tu abuelo.

Armin abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Era posible que...?

—¡¿Sabe dónde está?! —preguntó este incrédulo.

—¿Te gustaría verlo?

—¡¿Me llevará hasta él?! —exclamó aún más asombrado.

—Si es lo que quieres, sí —respondió Erwin con calma.

Armin pareció tan feliz por la oportunidad que le brindaba el mayor, que no dudó en aceptarla. No obstante, Erwin tuvo que aclararle un par de cosas que no fueron para nada bien recibidas por Armin. Aun así, no cambió de parecer, quería verlo por última vez, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias.

* * *

Al cabo de veinte minutos, llegaron a un edificio antiguo de cuatro plantas bordeado por una reja. Erwin y Armin entraron por la abertura de la reja y atravesaron el patio hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Pese a que se conservaba la estructura original, la puerta era automática y transparente. Dentro de la instalación, Armin no pudo evitar fruncir la nariz ante el olor que desprendía ese lugar. No era un olor desagradable, pero no le gustó demasiado. La recepcionista les saludó brevemente y después de devolverle la salutación, Erwin condujo al menor hasta el ascensor.

Allí una enfermera esperaba junto a un anciano en una silla de ruedas, aparentemente dormido. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, entraron todos dentro y pulsaron el segundo y tercer piso. Armin miró de reojo el anciano y se preguntó si su abuelo estaría en la misma situación o peor. Estaba nervioso pero intentaba aparentar lo contrario. El ascensor se detuvo en la segunda planta y la enferma salió de el tirando de la silla de ruedas y el anciano. La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Erwin no le quitaba ojo al pequeño rubio y sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Armin?

El aludido asintió enérgicamente. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en demostrar que todo estaba bien? Estaba inquieto, y algo temeroso por ver el estado en el que se encontraba su abuelo, pero por alguna razón, delante de Erwin no quería parecer débil. La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse. Poniendo un pie en la tercera planta, ese olor tan peculiar se acrecentó aún más. En el pasillo se encontraban algunas enfermeras con carritos y algún que otro visitante. El mayor se encaminó hacia el final del pasillo con Armin detrás suyo. Cuando llegaron a la última habitación, Erwin dijo:

—Te esperaré aquí.

El rubio agradeció ese gesto, pero fue incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, pero logró calmar un poco su respiración. La puerta estaba abierta pero desde ese ángulo solo veía el borde de la cama. Sin mirar a Erwin, entró y con pasos temblorosos, avanzó hacia la cama ocupada por un anciano de pelo rubio y bigote.

Armin se plantó justo al lado de su abuelo, y abatido, vio como este casi no reaccionaba ante su presencia. Su piel morena estaba curtida en arrugas, los ojos los tenía hundidos y estaba extremadamente delgado. No era una visión agradable. Cogiéndole de la mano, Armin se estremeció ante su frialdad. El calor en esa habitación era abrumador, pero incluso así, su abuelo estaba frío como el hielo. Este parpadeó débilmente y tras reconocer a su nieto, lo saludó con la otra mano. Armin sonrió ante esa acción. Con mucho esfuerzo, su abuelo logró balbucear unas palabras que resultaron ininteligibles para el rubio. Los ojos le escocían y estaba seguro de que iba a llorar de un momento a otro.

Respirando profundamente, se quedó allí durante un buen rato. Dado su lamentable estado, probablemente esa iba a ser la última vez que lo veía con vida. Quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

Erwin, quien había visitado al abuelo de Armin esa misma mañana, se sintió frustrado por no haber llegado a tiempo. En las condiciones en las que se encontraba el abuelo de Armin, era imposible sacarle algún tipo de información sobre los padres. Si no hubiera caído enfermo, podría haber conversado con él y comprobar si su teoría encajaba o no con su explicación. Una vez más, se veía obligado a hacer conjeturas sin nada que lo confirmara.

Pero en aquellos momentos, Armin era su mayor prioridad. Tras esperar pacientemente, el pequeño rubio salió de la habitación con expresión abatida pero también con cierta confusión en su rostro. Erwin decidió no decir nada al respecto, y esperar a que este asimilara lo que acababa de presenciar.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, Armin se mantuvo callado pese a las dudas que le carcomían por dentro. Pero rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que guardando silencio no le beneficiaría en nada. Guardar secretos solo conllevaría un distanciamiento entre él y Erwin.

Sin embargo, debía hacerse cargo también de otra cuestión aún más importante. Tal y como él había prometido, hoy era el día en que decidía si estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida con Erwin. A esas alturas, ya tendría que tener una respuesta clara, pero dado el imprevisto que había surgido, no había podido pensarlo detenidamente. El tiempo jugaba en su contra, y una elección como esa no podía tomarse a la ligera. Pero a pesar de todo, cumpliría su palabra.

Después de una cena tranquila, Armin no pudo seguir evadiendo el asunto por más que quisiera. Agradeció que Erwin no le preguntara al respecto, aunque hubiese apostado cualquier cosa que eso era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

—Perdone esta prolongada espera, no fue mi intención...

—Armin no es...

—Déjeme terminar, por favor —pidió en tono serio. Se habían acabado las vacilaciones y las dudas—. Cuando solicitó mi tutela jamás imaginé que nuestra... relación pudiese tomar este rumbo tan inesperado. No me desagrada la idea, y confieso que me siento muy afortunado por haber sido elegido por usted. Quiero confiar aún más en usted, y por ello... —Armin hizo una pausa, cogió aire y prosiguió—, creo que no deberíamos precipitarnos. Deberíamos tomar este asunto con calma pero sin detenernos. Quiero que sea un cambio continuo; no me atrae la idea de verme convertido en algo nuevo de la noche a la mañana —suspirando pesadamente, sintió como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima—. Espero que lo comprenda.

—Hubiera sido decepcionante escuchar algo totalmente distinto —comentó Erwin sonriente—, pero como había supuesto, siempre eliges la mejor opción.

Armin respiró más aliviado. No se había equivocado.

—Perdona por haberte puesto en esta disyuntiva, pero quería ver si realmente eras capaz de afrontar este —como tú bien lo has llamado—, inesperado rumbo —explicó para esclarecer toda duda que pudiese haber—. Por supuesto, concuerdo con tu punto de vista. No quiero forzar nada, todo llegará a su debido tiempo. Gracias por aceptar mi proposición.

Armin enrojeció y fue consciente de lo mucho que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese día. Con todo, no se arrepentía de su elección. Ahora que habían formalizado —por llamarlo de alguna manera—, su relación, creyó justo revelarle a Erwin lo ocurrido esa tarde en la clínica.

—Me gustaría compartir con usted algo que lleva inquietándome desde que visité a mi abuelo.

—Adelante —le alentó el mayor.

—Mientras estaba con él, me decía algo que no podía entender. Hablaba muy bajo y le costaba vocalizar, creo que vio que no le escuchaba bien, porque luego habló con mayor claridad y... dijo que buscara a Grisha. No tengo ni idea de quien es, pero debe ser alguien importante para mi abuelo, porque repetía lo mismo una y otra vez: "Encuentra a Grisha", "Él está aquí", "Tú puedes encontrarlo"... —citando las palabras de su abuelo, Armin no supo qué pensar—. Quizá solo fuera producto de algún delirio.

Erwin, quien escuchaba atentamente, descartó de inmediato que se tratara de un delirio.

—Si insistió tanto como dices, es poco probable que sea producto de su imaginación. ¿No le preguntaste por la identidad de ese tal Grisha?

—Lo hice, pero no prestó atención a mis preguntas. Negaba con la cabeza y volvía a repetir que buscara a Grisha —explicó Armin inquieto—. ¿Usted no conoce a nadie que se haga llamar Grisha?

Erwin negó con la cabeza.

—Pero eso no resultará un problema. Levi tiene acceso a todos los archivos donde los ciudadanos son registrados en el momento de nacer. Solo tengo que pedirle el expediente de un hombre llamado Grisha y él me lo proporcionará.

—¿De verdad? ¿Así de fácil? —cuestionó Armin boquiabierto. Que alguien tuviera acceso a ese tipo de información debía de ser alguien importante—. ¿Quién es Levi?

—El tutor de Eren.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del rubio, quien hizo memoria y recordó a un hombre de baja estatura y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y si no quiere darle esa información?

—Lo hará —afirmó Erwin—. Somos viejos compañeros.

—¿Amigos?

—Puedes llamarlo así si quieres, pero me temo que a Levi ese término no le gusta demasiado —aclaró divertido—. Me pondré en contacto con él, y una vez tenga el expediente, sabremos la identidad de Grisha y entonces decidiremos qué hacer al respecto.

Armin asintió conforme. Estuvo tentado de pedirle algo que deseaba desde el momento en que abandonó la institución, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Aunque ansiara ver a su amigo, no había ninguna prisa. Y seguramente Eren estaría también ocupado, lidiando con sus propios asuntos.

* * *

. . .

Era su segundo día de entrenamiento, y apenas podía moverse con normalidad debido a las dolorosas agujetas en sus piernas. Pero antes muerto que demostrar algún rastro de debilidad frente a Levi o Mikasa. Ya se había ganado una reprimenda por levantarse de la cama diez minutos después de ser despertado. Bajar las escaleras había sido un verdadero tormento, y fingir estar en plena fuerza resultaba más difícil de lo que creía.

Esperando en el gimnasio particular de Mikasa, rogó por que el entrenamiento de ese día fuera más ligero. Era posible que no saliera de allí con sus dos piernas si le hacía repetir lo del día anterior.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Mikasa, acercándose a él y llevando dos pesas en cada mano—. ¿Te duele el cuerpo?

—No mucho —mintió Eren descaradamente.

—¿Recuerdas qué hicimos ayer?

—Correr durante media hora, estiramientos, otra media hora corriendo, luego usamos las bicicletas estáticas y entrenamos cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Toma —dijo tendiéndole las dos pesas—, hoy fortaleceremos los brazos.

—Genial —respondió Eren entre aliviado y asustado. No iba a utilizar las piernas, pero cabía la posibilidad de que al día siguiente no sintiera ni las piernas ni los brazos. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Las pesas pesaban mucho, y Eren dedujo que como mínimo pesarían unos cuatro kilos cada una. Tras reflexionar en silencio mientras subía y bajaba las pesas, llegó a la conclusión de que ese entrenamiento no era normal. Una persona común no toleraría esa tortura física. Pero tampoco quería parecer un enclenque, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le indicaba Mikasa.

Después de las pesas, vinieron varios tipos de flexiones para fortalecer los tríceps, y luego combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde tenía que atacar con los puños y defenderse cubriéndose con los brazos. Durante esas horas, Eren pudo confirmar que Mikasa no era una persona muy exigente, pero tampoco era muy amistosa. Su porte serio era casi idéntico al de Levi, y pocas veces sonreía. Aunque no intimidara tanto como su hermano, imponía el mismo respeto.

A las doce del mediodía, tomaron un largo descanso y fueron a la cocina para hidratarse. Eren, quien tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la cara roja por el esfuerzo, se terminó toda la botella de agua del tirón. Mikasa le tendió una toalla húmeda y este la aceptó balbuceando un "gracias". Mirándola de reojo, se percató de que esta no parecía cansada en absoluto. ¿Acaso eso era normal?

—No se te ve muy agotada —comentó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la toalla.

—Hago ejercicio desde los doce años, mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a esta rutina —contestó, cogiendo una bebida isotónica de la nevera.

—¿Levi también? —preguntó curioso.

—Entrenábamos juntos. Al principio utilizábamos este mismo entrenamiento, más adelante le añadimos más dificultades.

Eren entendía que Levi hubiese tenido que entrenar, al fin y al cabo, trabajaba en el Departamento de Investigación Criminal, pero... ¿Por qué Mikasa también entrenaba? Quería preguntar, pero no quería parecer entrometido. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta preguntar.

—Antes trabajaba con Levi en el Departamento, pero fui destituida —explicó, para curiosidad del castaño—. Pero seguí entrenando, no quería perder todos esos años de duro entrenamiento.

—¡¿Por qué te destituyeron?! —exclamó Eren confuso—. Tienes una capacidad increíble.

Mikasa desvió la mirada.

—Me dejé llevar por el impulso y desobedecí las órdenes de Levi.

—¡¿Levi te destituyó?!

—No exactamente —respondió de forma cortante.

Eren quería saber más. Y según parecía, Mikasa era la única que revelaba detalles sobre Levi. Si intentara preguntarle algo personal, solo conseguiría exponerse al peligro.

—Siento ser tan curioso, pero Levi no me cuenta nada y a veces me siento un poco frustrado —se disculpó Eren en tono afable.

—Levi siempre ha sido muy reservado, conmigo también lo es.

Era reconfortante saber que el pelinegro no actuaba solo de ese modo con él.

—Antes de volver al entrenamiento, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa más?

—Dime —accedió Mikasa.

—Ayer, mientras me cambiaba de ropa en tu habitación, no pude evitar fijarme en una foto que había encima de tu escritorio —empezó Eren inseguro—, en ella, Levi carga a cuestas a una chica pelirroja... ¿Quién es?

Mikasa no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, se terminó la bebida isotónica y dándole la espalda, la tiró en el cubo de la basura. Volviéndose hacia Eren, dijo con voz inexpresiva:

—Se llamaba Isabel. Fue alumna de Levi.

El castaño no había previsto esa respuesta. Había creído que se trataba de otro familiar o incluso una amiga. Pero no esperó que fuera una alumna, como él. Curioso por ese descubrimiento, abrió la boca para preguntar pero Mikasa se le adelantó.

—Volvamos al gimnasio.

Eren no se atrevió a replicarle. ¿Por qué esa actitud tan fría? ¿Había dicho algo inapropiado? Poniéndose de pie, lanzó la botella de agua vacía en el cubo de la basura, y siguió a Mikasa con más preguntas que antes.

Por el mediodía, Levi pasó a recogerle. Estaba físicamente exhausto y por mucho que fingiera lo contrario, el mayor lo percibió sin problema. Despidiéndose de Mikasa, emprendieron el camino hacia el Departamento. Eren se preguntó en qué tipo de caso se vio involucrada la hermana de Levi para que acabase despedida. Quería saber más, y si nadie le daba respuestas, las encontraría él mismo. Empezando por esa chica, llamada Isabel.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando terminé el séptimo capítulo, me puse el mismo día a escribir el siguiente y desde el principio quise que fuera un capítulo intenso y profundo. Es la primera vez que escribo enfocando la realidad desde el punto de Levi, y espero no haber fallado. Ya iba siendo hora de conocer un poco más sus sentimientos y poder ver lo que tanto oculta. Personalmente, el personaje de Levi me tiene fascinada, su inexpresividad y frialdad contrastan con todo ese "mundo" que esconde dentro suyo y que no deja que nadie sepa de el. Intenté ajustar esa particularidad al fic y espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por todos los favorites y follows que voy recibiendo, no puedo creer que sean tantos ya! Amo vuestros reviews y espero estar a la altura con este capítulo. Muchos besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Colisión**

 **.**

 **.**

—Carece de talento, pero nunca se da por vencido. Es muy obstinado —valoró Mikasa después del cuarto entrenamiento.

Levi no dijo nada, pero se mostró satisfecho con esa valoración. Eran las tres del mediodía, Eren estaba en la ducha, y Levi y Mikasa en el gimnasio que años anteriores había sido testigo de los muchos entrenamientos llevados a cabo por ellos dos. Esta, pese a haber terminado hacía unos minutos, seguía practicando con la pesa de cinco kilos.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Mikasa no respondió de inmediato, tras subir y bajar la pesa diez veces, comentó en voz baja:

—Me he fijado en sus ojos... son como los de...

—Lo elegí porque así lo quise yo —le interrumpió Levi bruscamente.

—No creo que haya sido una buena idea —opinó Mikasa.

—No he pedido tu opinión —replicó molesto. Intuía lo que su hermana estaba por decir, y no quería escucharlo.

—Si no te conociera, diría que intentas llenar ese vacío sustituyéndola por otro que se le parece.

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! Eren no tiene nada que ver con ella —gritó Levi furioso.

Mikasa no contestó. No había sido buena idea mencionarla. De hecho, después del incidente ocurrido hacía dos años, no volvieron a hablar de ella. Recordaba esos días muy confusos; estando en el hospital e inconsciente, no pudo estar con Levi ni tampoco asistir al funeral de Isabel y Furlan. Y las visitas que recibió no fueron precisamente emotivas. Cuando Levi la visitó, lo primero que le dijo, fue que había sido destituida —pese a que ya se lo suponía—, y a excepción de algunos datos de la misión, no mencionó nada más. Tampoco le explicó el motivo por el cual se fue a vivir solo poco después de haber salido del hospital. Creyó que Levi había renunciado a tener otra compañía que no fuera la suya, y tras convencerse de ese hecho, aparecía ese chico cuyas similitudes con Isabel eran innegables.

* * *

. .

—¡Isabel, no vayas tan deprisa!

Esta simplemente rió y siguió corriendo. Levi hizo una mueca y aceleró el paso para poder atraparla. No tenía la menor idea de a dónde iban, y por mucho que le preguntara hacia dónde se dirigían, Isabel se limitaba a decirle que le siguiera. Había mal acostumbrado a esa mocosa, un poco de disciplina ayudaría a que le hiciera caso.

La silueta fue alejándose poco a poco hasta que esta se convirtió en una imagen borrosa.

—¡No te alejes tanto de mí!

Isabel no le escuchó. Siguió adelante hasta que se desvaneció completamente.

—¡Isabel!

Ya no podía verla. Quería ir a buscarla, pero sabía que iba a ser en vano. No era la primera vez que vivía esa angustia. A sus pies, un ataúd lleno de flores blancas había aparecido. Lo había visto anteriormente, en muchas ocasiones. Siempre era el mismo... y al darse vuelta, se encontraba con una niña de aspecto maltrecho, encogida y abrazada a si misma, pero sin temor alguno. Le miraba desafiante, retándole sin palabras.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella, y con una mano, rozó el lado izquierdo de su cuello, donde claramente alguien le había cortado el cabello.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

—No importa. Me volverá a crecer.

Algo en ella le atrajo de inmediato. Se veía desvalida, desprotegida, desamparada... pero en su mirada deslumbrante no había rastro de debilidad.

—Ven conmigo.

Escenas difusas se mezclaron al tiempo que Isabel se levantaba y tomaba la mano de Levi. En su cabeza oía la voz de Isabel llamándole, todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, pero él quería permanecer en esa tortura. Solo allí podía verla y escuchar su voz...

Levi despertó de ese sinuoso sueño. Los latidos de su corazón eran feroces, pero no estaba para nada alterado. Esa sensación de vacío le era muy familiar, y después de dos años, se había acostumbrado a ella. Y era por esa misma razón, por la que odiaba dormir. Levantándose de la cama, cogió el móvil y vio que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Ya había dormido suficiente. Era hora de hacerse el primer café del día, pero algo le detuvo. Estaba a un paso de abrir la puerta, pero en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y observó su armario. Permaneció largo rato debatiendo si hacerlo o no.

"No debí guardarla".

Dirigiéndose hacia el armario, lo abrió y haciendo a un lado su ropa, visualizó la caja fuerte. Marcando una serie de números, esta se abrió automáticamente y de ella extrajo un diario.

Pasados dos años, se le hacía bastante difícil recordar su voz. Por ello, de vez en cuando, leía sus pensamientos. De algún modo, le ayudaba y le dolía a partes iguales. Recordó las palabras de Mikasa y de lo absurdas que sonaban. Jamás tuvo intención de sustituir a Isabel. Eso era imposible... pero no podía negar que algunas veces, a través de los ojos de Eren, veía el reflejo de Isabel. Sentándose en la cama, Levi leyó la primera página que le apareció.

 _30 de diciembre_

 _Mañana es el cumpleaños de Levi y todavía no tengo nada! No sé qué regalarle... Quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero si al menos tuviera algo... (llorando desconsoladamente) Y por mucho que diga que no es necesario, yo quiero hacerlo! Le amenacé con que sino aceptaba el regalo, estaría una semana sin hablarle... no estoy muy segura si eso le asustó... (suspirando)_

Levi sonrió con nostalgia.

 _1 enero_

 _¡Bienvenido año 483! Ayer Levi me llevó hasta un castillo y sentados en el borde de la muralla vimos las estrellas.. ¡Fue precioso! Cuando vivía en la estación nunca veía el cielo, me puse tan contenta que lo abracé y no lo solté hasta que no me devolvió el abrazo... Yo sé que intenta hacerse el duro, pero a mí no engaña, en el fondo le gusta que lo abrace (espero que Levi jamás lea esto o me quitará el diario... )_

 _Al final no le di ningún regalo (llorando otra vez) Estuvimos tan ocupados con un caso, que no me dio tiempo a nada! Le dije que lo sentía mucho, y … no puedo creer lo que me dijo! Dijo que yo era el mejor regalo que pudo haber tenido! Volví a abrazarlo y esa vez no lo solté hasta que amaneció..._

Levi cerró el diario y lo dejó sobre la cama. Tras todo ese tiempo, había leído y releído esas páginas en cantidad de ocasiones, y a pesar de que ese punzante dolor había desvanecido con el paso de los días, el vacío persistía. No... no era del todo cierto. Algo había cambiado, y todo se debía a su decisión de poner bajo su tutela un mocoso temperamental, reacio a obedecer y con una clara tendencia a cuestionarlo todo. Ese mocoso —que protestaba ante todo, pero que a la vez, intentaba ganarse su aprobación—, aliviaba su soledad, la que él mismo eligió después de perder su mayor tesoro.

Era un hecho confirmado que a Levi empezaba a gustarle ese mocoso. Divertido, recordó la noche en que Eren llegó a su casa por primera vez y la cara que puso cuando le dijo lo mucho que deseaba poseerlo. Por supuesto, en aquel momento no lo decía en serio. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer tal cosa. Pero si quería que Eren le respetara, le fue inevitable recurrir a ese engaño, como el de intimidarle cuando se encontraban los dos solos.

Mas el chico era una caja de sorpresas, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, le oía gemir su nombre encerrado en el baño en mitad de la noche. Aquello le había cogido totalmente desprevenido, pero aún así, no le tomó mucha importancia, mientras solo fuera algo puramente carnal... Si Eren llegara a desarrollar sentimientos más profundos hacia él, entonces sí sería un problema. Confió en que su frío carácter y la brecha que los separaba como "tutor" y "alumno", mantendrían a Eren alejado de cualquier sentimentalismo.

No le hubiera importado seguir sentado en la cama a oscuras y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mas su mente y cuerpo le pedían urgentemente una dosis de cafeína, y levantándose, hizo la cama en un momento, cogió su ropa diaria y decidió darse una ducha, a pesar de que antes de ir a dormir se había dado una. Saliendo de su habitación, vislumbró una silueta en medio del pasillo; la reconoció de inmediato, era Eren.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Este pegó un salto y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

—Iba... Iba a... a la cocina a por un... vaso de agua —dijo con una nota de pánico en su voz mal disimulada.

—Ven —indicó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Ese mocoso era un maldito libro abierto.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, Levi se percató de lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con Eren. Poniendo los pies en el vestíbulo, Levi entró en la cocina y encendió la luz. Antes de darse cuenta, Eren se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa donde desayunaban cada mañana, y se sentó con el cuerpo en tensión. Levi no dijo nada, pero no le pasó desapercibido el rostro enrojecido y alguna que otra gota de sudor resbalando por su sien. Dándole la espalda, se preparó un café con toda la calma y cuando lo tuvo listo, sacó una jarra de agua de uno de los armarios, cogió un vaso y lo llenó hasta arriba. Sentándose frente a Eren, le ofreció el vaso de agua mientras él empezó a beber su café.

—Gracias —murmuró el castaño.

Bebiendo un pequeño sorbo, parecía bastante cohibido y en su expresión se podía descifrar fácilmente que le hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos en ese.

—¿Solías desvelarte a menudo en la institución? —preguntó Levi sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Bueno... La verdad es que no... —admitió Eren con la mirada fija en el vaso.

—¿Y sabes a qué se puede deber? —inquirió, inclinándose hacia Eren.

Este retrocedió y se removió incómodo en la silla.

—No... No sé...

—No será por mi presencia, ¿verdad? —aventuró divertido.

Eren se llevó una mano bajo la mesa e hizo una mueca. Ese movimiento terminó por delatarlo.

—Muy molesto, me imagino.

Con la cabeza agachada, Eren intentó ocultar su notable sonrojo. Quería regresar a su habitación, pero no, allí estaba él, a escasos centímetros de Levi y pasando el peor rato de su vida. Para el pelinegro, aquello rozaba lo cómico. Cualquiera que viera esa escena se reiría con ganas, pero era cierto que también resultaba algo penoso. Si no iba con cuidado, mortificar a Eren se convertiría en su pasatiempo favorito. Sin embargo, no se consideraba un ser insensible, y Eren empezaba a darle pena.

—Termina de beberte el agua y vuelve a la cama.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Bebiéndose toda el agua, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se colocó de lado en la silla, de modo que cuando se levantó, lo hizo de espaldas a Levi. Justo cuando Eren dio un paso adelante para salir de la cocina, Levi rápidamente se levantó, alcanzó al castaño por el brazo, le dio la vuelta y con la otra mano le agarró del pelo y le besó.

Fue tan inesperado, que Eren no reaccionó por unos segundos. Su cuerpo dio contra la pared de la cocina y solo cuando Levi introdujo su lengua en su boca y tiró de su pelo, el movimiento reapareció en su cuerpo. Excitado por el roce de sus cuerpos y la fuerza que ejercía el beso de Levi, abrió la boca para permitirle un mejor acceso y entrelazó su lengua con la suya, devorándose mutuamente como si les fuera la vida. Los labios de Levi actuaban de forma agresiva, sin permitir que el aire se filtrara y engullendo a Eren en un beso claramente posesivo.

Los dos se ahogaban entre gemidos, y tal era la excitación del castaño, que por un momento no le hubiera importado morir por falta de aire. Pero para su decepción, Levi rompió el beso, dejando que sus labios se rozaran ligeramente. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron y Eren con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó de esa placentera sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Quería más... pero Levi fue más rápido, y colocando su mano en el pecho del castaño lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Controla tu cuerpo, o no podré controlar el mio.

—No... No me... importa —balbuceó Eren con dificultad.

—Vuelve a tu habitación.

—Por favor... Solo esta noche...

Eren se encontraba tan extasiado y ensimismado en el placer que sentía que le suplicó repetidas veces a Levi que le siguiera besando. Tras comprobar que Eren realmente no le escuchaba, y que la excitación no hacían más que nublar su mente, lo agarró por las caderas y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levantó e inmediatamente Eren enroscó sus piernas a su cintura. Levi salió de la cocina cargando con Eren y subió las escaleras mientras sentía la respiración de este chocar contra su cuello. Podía notar también la gran erección en su estómago, que probablemente llevaba así desde que Eren salió de su habitación "en busca de un vaso de agua".

Llegando al rellano del segundo piso, se dirigió hacia su habitación que por suerte tenía la puerta abierta. Entrando completamente a oscuras, se acercó a la cama desecha y allí arrojó el cuerpo del castaño que gruñó excitado. Observándolo por un instante, maldijo ese mocoso y sus desenfrenados impulsos sexuales.

—Hoy no —dictó con voz grave.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Mientras se alejaba de allí y regresaba a la cocina, analizó sus actos y sus posteriores consecuencias. Bajando las escaleras, dejó a un lado la cuestión de si había actuado correctamente o no, y se centró en Eren. Entrando en la cocina y sentándose en su sitio, tomó la taza de café que aún estaba medio llena, e imaginó la reacción del castaño al despertarse dentro de unas horas y recordar que había perdido el control frente a él. Ese mocoso era un constante dolor de cabeza y tras lo sucedido, quien sabe cómo evolucionaría su relación. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que dentro de dos horas, tendría que lidiar con un furioso Eren por haberle dejado a medias.

* * *

A las seis de la madrugada, como bien había predicho, Eren apareció en la entrada de la cocina enfurecido y un poco avergonzado. Lanzándole una mirada crítica a Levi, quien se encontraba recostado contra al encimera y de brazos cruzados, tomó asiento y comenzó a desayunar sin decir palabra. El mayor comprendía la razón de su enfado, pero esa actitud era demasiado infantil. Cada aproximadamente diez segundos, Eren levantaba el rostro, le dedicaba una severa expresión —como si quisiera recriminarle algo—, para seguidamente centrar otra vez su atención en el plato. Después de repetir esa acción seis veces, Levi tuvo suficiente.

—Si pretendes que me disculpe o que te de una explicación por lo de hace unas horas, me temo que estás muy equivocado.

El rostro del castaño se hinchó de rabia.

—Es usted un manipulador —acusó Eren, conteniéndose para no gritar—. Se aprovechó de mi... estado y luego me dejó tirado como sino hubiera pasado nada.

—Simplemente no creí que fuera el momento adecuado —respondió secamente.

—Por eso no se preocupe, no habrá más momentos como ese —aseguró lleno de convicción.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —le contradijo Levi—. Al parecer tiendes a perder el uso de razón en momentos delicados, y no olvides que estoy al corriente de todo.

—No permitiré que vuelva a aprovecharse de mí para luego ignorarme.

Levi se acercó a Eren como un depredador que acorrala a su presa y tomándole de la barbilla con brusquedad, dijo:

—Solo recuerda quien está abajo, y quien está arriba.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo cortito, pero que aún no he empezado. ¿Y por qué¿ Pues porque actualizar era más importante... No seguís mi ejemplo, por favor ^^' En este capítulo hay un boom de información, creo que ya tocaba, y será sobre lo que ya ha pasado y lo que está por ocurrir. Nos acercamos al eje del conflicto y pronto Eren y Armin se verán de nuevo, aunque con alguna sorpresa de por medio ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic y los reviews, cada vez me motivan más... espero que os guste! Besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Deber**

.

.

Como todos los días anteriores, Eren caía rendido por las tardes en el Departamento. Exhausto por el entrenamiento, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no caer dormido encima de la mesa. Cerrando los ojos inconscientemente y debía pellizcarse para mantenerse despierto. Solo llevaba cinco días con esa rutina, pero el agotamiento físico y mental le sobrepasaban. La cafeína y las bebidas energéticas no conseguían vencer el sueño y alarmado se dijo que no podría soportar por más tiempo esa rutina.

Pero tampoco se atrevió a decírselo a Levi. No quería parecer débil y en el fondo, no quería decepcionarlo. Aunque había notado que el entrenamiento era algo más ligero que los primeros días. Si por ligero se entendía por machacarse el cuerpo toda la mañana con tan solo una hora de descanso.

Por otra parte, su relación (si se le podía llamar así) con Levi estaba estancada en un punto muerto. Ninguno de los dos daba un paso hacia el otro, y a pesar de que los momentos embarazosos habían concluido por el momento, la tensión que que les rodeaba no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Por supuesto Eren seguía enfadado por haber sido rechazado por Levi, y juró que esa había sido la primera y última vez que se había ofrecido ante él sin reparos. Por mucho que su cuerpo, y remarcaba la palabra "cuerpo", deseara a Levi, él no lo deseaba en absoluto. Su personalidad no era nada atractiva y eran demasiado diferentes el uno del otro... O al menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse.

Ese día en el Departamento, Eren daba algún que otro cabezazo mientras recostaba su rostro en su mano derecha. Con la mente enturbiada y los parpados pesados, buscó con urgencia algo con lo que entretenerse. Levi y los demás trabajaban en silencio y no parecían prestarle la menor atención. Consciente de ello, se percató que aún no había empezado a buscar información sobre la chica llamada Isabel, ese podría ser un buen momento. Abriendo el famoso programa que almacenaba todos los archivos de todos los ciudadanos de Rothaid, tecleó Isabel en el buscador y le aparecieron más de veinte carpetas con ese nombre. Bostezando, las abrió una por una hasta que a la séptima encontró la Isabel que buscaba.

 _Nombre y apellido: Isabel Magnolia_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: desconocida_

 _-entre 460-462-_

 _Fallecimiento: 7 abril del año 483_

 _Lugar de nacimiento: desconocido_

 _-posiblemente en los suburbios de la capital Sinnead-_

 _Padres desconocidos. Encontrada por el Capitán Levi Ackerman en la estación de metro abandonada de Mitrient._

 _Llevada posteriormente a la Institución Educativa Rothaid._

 _Su custodia fue solicitada por el mismo Capitán Levi Ackerman, a quien se le concedió su tutela pocas semanas después de ser enviada allí._

 _En el año 481 fue nombrada miembro de la División Especial junto a Furlan Church y Mikasa Ackerman._

 _Fallecida en acto de servicio durante el Caso #35._

Eren no podía creer lo que leía, esa Isabel había pertenecido a la División Especial y luego había muerto en acto de servicio. ¿Sería el mismo caso por el cual Mikasa fue destituida? Su curiosidad le pudo, y clickó en dicho caso y un nuevo documento apareció frente a sus ojos.

 _Caso #35:_

 _El 29 de marzo del 483 el Departamento de Investigación Criminal fue alertado de la desaparición de la científica Hange Zoe,_

"¿Hange Zoe? ¿Esa no era su profesora de literatura medieval?"

… _quien trabajaba hasta entonces en el Laboratorio de Análisis Clínico, especializada en el área de Virología e Inmunología. Tras el interrogatorio a familiares, amigos y compañeros del trabajo, se confirmó que su desaparición ocurrió alrededor de las 22:30pm, hora en la que salía del Laboratorio. Algunos testigos afirmaron verla acompañada junto a un hombre a esa misma hora._

 _Su descripción fue la siguiente: alto, con el pelo largo y castaño, con gafas y cargando un maletín. Varios sospechosos fueron interrogados pero no parecían tener relación alguna con la científica. Al cuarto día, una llamada anónima informó al Departamento que el hombre al que buscaban era un rehén de la misma organización que había secuestrado a Hange Zoe. Además, reveló que dicha organización asesinó a su hijo y a su esposa seis años antes._

 _Al sexto día, el Departamento recibió un mensaje encriptado. Se descubrió la localización desde donde había sido enviado y el agente Levi Ackerman logró descifrar el mensaje, el cual procedía de la misma Hange Zoe. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Levi aguardó dos días para recibir el segundo mensaje. En el se especificaba el día y la hora en la que podían actuar para arrestar esa organización._

 _El 7 de abril a las 23:09 los agentes Ackerman, Church y Magnolia irrumpieron en la base. Hange Zoe pudo ser rescatada gracias al agente Levi, quien se encargó de ello. Los agentes Furlan e Isabel debían encontrar al rehén que la organización mantenía "preso" desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, fueron abatidos antes de poder encontrarlo. La agente Mikasa, al oír los tiros, abandonó su cometido de buscar el cabeza de la organización y eliminó ella misma los peones que custodiaban al rehén. Pero no se pudo llegar a liberarlo; Levi advirtió a Mikasa de la presencia de explosivos en la base._

 _El resultado final fue la base en ruinas, el agente Levi con heridas leves junto a Hange Zoe ilesa. La agente Mikasa Ackerman gravemente herida debido a las explosiones y hospitalizada poco después. Los agentes Furlan Church e Isabel Magnolia fallecidos. No se encontró a los líderes de la organización ni al rehén._

 _La agente Mikasa fue relevada de su puesto por incumplimiento de órdenes._

 _Necesidad de una nueva División Especial._

A Eren le escocían los ojos. Casi no había parpadeado mientras leyó el informe del caso. Cuando terminó, cerró el documento y permaneció estático y conmovido por lo que acababa de leer. Hange Zoe... Rememorando sus días en la Institución, cayó en la cuenta de que apareció justamente dos años atrás. No recordaba haberla visto anteriormente, pero tampoco se sorprendió en absoluto de tener a una nueva profesora; no era nada extraño para un alumno como él. ¿Acaso se refugió allí para ocultarse?

Pese haber resuelto el misterio de la chica llamada Isabel, tenía más preguntas que antes. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y dando un respingo, vio como Levi le observaba fijamente. Nervioso, desvió la mirada y fingió escribir algo en el ordenador.

—Eren —llamó este bruscamente.

—¿Si? —dijo Eren débilmente.

—Ven.

Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Levi convencido de que nada bueno se le avecinaba.

—Buscaste los expedientes de tus padres, ¿verdad?

—Sí... lo hice —confesó, consciente de que no sacaría nada mintiéndole.

—¿Curiosidad? —aventuró el mayor sin rastro de emoción en su rostro.

Eren asintió cauteloso.

—¿Te decepcionó saber que sus expedientes estaban bloqueados? Supongo que eso hizo que te plantearas un par de cuestiones, pero no eres el único. Hasta ahora no había mostrado el menor interés en ellos, pero acabo de ver que ni siquiera yo puedo acceder a sus expedientes —declaró un tanto fastidiado.

—¿Cómo? ¿No puede...?

—No, y te rogaría que no hicieras nada estúpido. Debes informarme ante cualquier movimiento que hagas. Estoy dispuesto a darte una mano con el asunto de tus padres, pero debes tomar toda la precaución posible. ¿Entendido?

—S-Sí.

—Por cierto —dijo Levi antes de que el castaño regresara a su sitio—, quizás pronto veas a tu amigo.

—¿A mi amigo? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿Se...? ¡¿Se refiere a... a Armin?!

Levi asintió.

—¿Ha hablado con él? Quiero decir... ¿Ha hablado con...?

—¡Capitán, mire esto! —exclamó Petra alarmada.

Levi alzó la mirada y por primera vez su rostro reflejó sorpresa y estupor. Eren también volteó el rostro y como los demás, contempló horrorizado la imagen que Petra había proyectado en la pantalla grande. En ella se veía el cuerpo inerte de una mujer colgado por los brazos desde lo alto de una fuente, a sus pies una frase escrita con sangre rezaba lo siguiente:

 _Diosa Maria protégenos del caos_

—La Policía de Marinae acaba de enviarme esta foto —explicó Petra —, al parecer recibieron múltiples llamadas de ciudadanos alarmados por encontrar ese cuerpo en una plaza a la vista de todo el mundo.

—Pídeles toda la información que han obtenido —ordenó Levi tras recuperarse de esa impresión.

Eren no podía apartar la vista de esa horrenda visión. Con voz inaudible, murmuró la frase repetidas veces.

—¿Un psicópata? —preguntó Gunter.

—Es más que eso —añadió Erd.

—Que la Diosa Maria nos protege del caos... ¿Existe una diosa llamada Maria? —preguntó Eren aún aturdido.

—No que sepamos, y lo más probable es que sea obra de una secta —dedujo Levi seriamente.

—¿Una secta? —repitió el castaño inquieto.

—¿Es que no lo ves? El mensaje lo deja bien claro —apuntó Auroro con voz pedante.

—Nunca se ha tenido constancia de la presencia de una secta en Marinae —informó Petra sin mirar a sus compañeros—. Dado que es la primera vez que aparece un crimen de esta magnitud, es posible que se trate de una secta reciente.

—Entonces, ¿ese cuerpo sería como una especie de sacrificio? —planteó Gunter.

—Las sectas que se han desmantelado hasta ahora no eran más que un burdo negocio para sacarles el dinero a la gente; una estafa. Pero si lo que usted dice Capitán es cierto... —Petra dejó la frase en suspense.

—Todavía no podemos confirmar nada —matizó Levi entrecerrando los ojos—. En cualquier caso, si mi suposición es correcta, estaríamos ante una secta muy peligrosa.

—Puede que esta no sea la única víctima, puede haber más —advirtió Erd, fuera o no cierta la hipótesis de la secta.

Todos incluido Eren aguardaron expectantes a que Levi dijera o hiciera algo. Este no tardó mucho en anunciar lo siguiente:

—Gunter, Petra, iremos hasta Marinae. Eren tú también. Erd, Auroro, permaneced en el Departamento a la espera de nuevas noticias.

—Sí, capitán —dijeron los cuatro al unísimo.

Levi se levantó de su mesa y le indicó a Eren que se preparara para salir. El castaño obedeció enseguida. Era la primera vez que salía de la ciudad —sin contar su corto viaje desde la Institución a Rothaid—, y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por esa expectativa. Apagando el ordenador, se puso la chaqueta exaltado pero a la vez nervioso. Estaba seguro que ese asesinato escondía muchos secretos y ante algo desconocido, Eren percibió el peligro del que habló Levi.

Saliendo del Departamento minutos después, Levi cogió su coche, que se encontraba dos calles más arriba y junto con Eren, se dirigieron hacia Marinae. Gunter les seguía pocos metros por detrás con su coche acompañado de Petra.

—Las seis de la tarde —dijo Levi tras echar una ojeada al reloj digital—, de aquí a Marinae hay dos horas... Eren, abre la guantera y coge el estuche que haya dentro y ábrelo, verás dos audífonos. Ponte uno y pásamelo el otro.

El castaño así lo hizo. Sacándolos del estuche, se colocó uno en el oído derecho y le pasó el otro a Levi, quien lo cogió sin desviar la mirada de la autopista.

—Actívalo, pulsa el botón de la parte inferior.

Al activarlo, oyó ruido de fondo, y seguidamente la voz de Levi. Era extraño escucharlo desde el coche y a la vez desde el audífono.

—Petra, ¿me recibes?

—Sí, Capitán —contestó ella de inmediato.

—Informe.

Se oyó como Petra tecleaba a toda prisa y después de unos segundos, dijo:

—La policía aún no ha identificado el cadáver de la mujer, al parecer no llevaba ninguna identificación encima. Por la descripción, se deduce que es una mujer joven, quizás no más de treinta años. Solo vestía un vestido blanco y una tiara en la cabeza. Los cuerpos funerarios llegaron hace cinco minutos, y han comunicado que se le hará la autopsia en el Instituto Universitario de Ciencias Forenses de Marinae. El cuerpo no muestra signos de violencia y tampoco ninguna herida visible. Eso es todo por el momento.

—Bien, no pierdas el contacto con la policía.

—Entendido.

La conexión con Petra se cortó, pero Levi no se quitó el audífono, por lo que Eren tampoco lo hizo. En lo que duró el trayecto hasta Marinae, Petra se comunicó una vez más con ellos para informar que una chica se había presentado ante la policía alegando ser una conocida de la víctima.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza Eren no vio otra cosa que gente obstaculizando el paso. Ciudadanos, periodistas con el equipo técnico, policías y otros cuerpo de seguridad. Apresurándose para no quedar atrás ni perderse entre la muchedumbre, siguió a Levi que se abría paso entre la multitud sin muchas dificultades. Eren escuchó de fondo los periodistas informando de la noticia y muchos curiosos preguntando qué había ocurrido. Al llegar al centro de la plaza, Levi y los demás pasaron por debajo de la cinta de seguridad que encasillaba toda la escena del crimen.

De entre todos los policías, Eren vislumbró una chica pálida, morena con dos coletas que esperaba asustada en medio de dos policías mucho más grandes que ella.

—Capitán Ackerman —saludó uno de ellos cordialmente—, gracias por venir.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la chica.

—Sí, llegó hace unos quince minutos.

Levi asintió y se dirigió a la chica menuda.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mina, vivo aquí en Marinae y era compañera de Cloe en la universidad —respondió con voz ahogada.

—¿Cómo supiste que era ella?

—Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo cuando decidí descansar un rato y ver las noticias. Lo primero que vi fue que habían encontrado una mujer muerta en esta plaza y luego buscando por internet, vi que mucha gente había colgado fotos de ella antes de que llegara la policía y ocultaran el cuerpo, y entonces... vi que era Cloe —explicó atemorizada.

—¿Qué relación tenías con ella?

—No... No eramos muy amigas, de hecho era una chica un poco rara, pero como a las dos nos gustaba mucho el tema de la mitología y las leyendas, pues...

—¿Sabes de dónde puede proceder este mensaje? —le interrumpió Levi.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No conozco ningún mito que tenga una Diosa llamada Maria, ni tampoco ninguna leyenda.

—¿Percibiste algo raro en su comportamiento? Cualquier dato puede sernos útil —intervino Petra con voz suave.

—Mmm... Bueno, últimamente no venía mucho a clase, decía que estaba enferma y... un día fui a verla a su casa pero no vi nada raro, aunque no parecía muy enferma.

—¿No te dijo nada fuera de lo común? —insistió Petra.

—No, y como era una chica rara, no le pregunté si realmente le ocurría algo grave... Lo siento —dijo al percatarse de su error.

Durante largos minutos, interrogaron a la chica exhaustivamente; pero lo único que sacaron relevante fue que ella conocía la ubicación de la casa de la víctima; de los familiares no se sabía nada. A las nueve de la noche y guiados por Mina, entraron en el apartamento donde vivía Cloe, y durante una hora inspeccionaron el piso de arriba a abajo en busca de cualquier pista. Eren, quien buscó en el dormitorio de la chica, no encontró nada que destacara especialmente. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue que en su estantería había un ejemplar del libro de _Ataque a los Titanes_ , y recordó como en su último día en la Institución Hange les había hablado de el... Tuvo la sensación de que algo se le escapaba de las manos, pero... ¿el qué? Intentó concentrarse pero no consiguió recordarlo... Tenía la ligera impresión de que era algo importante...

Frustrado, se dijo que ya lo recordaría más adelante. Saliendo del dormitorio, bostezó y miró la hora en el móvil. Las 10:09 pm. A esa hora él ya estaba acostado y durmiendo profundamente. Por el contrario, Levi parecía bien despierto y sin una pizca de cansancio en su rostro. Eren se preguntó cómo lograba tal hazaña con tan solo cuatro horas de sueño. Petra y Gunter tampoco parecían cansados.

La investigación se alargaba y no fue hasta las once de la noche que Levi ordenó regresar a Rothaid, para volver mañana bien temprano a Marinae. Eren agradeció de corazón esa decisión, pese a que esa noche no dormiría muchas horas.

A la una de la madrugada, Eren cayó como un peso muerto sobre su cama y sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, se durmió a los pocos segundos. Cinco horas después, el castaño untaba la mermelada encima de la mesa. El golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de Levi y el grito que le siguió, lo despertaron de su estado somnoliento. Pero no fue hasta que Levi le dijo que estuviera listo para ir a casa de Mikasa, que no despertó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No iré a Marinae?! —gritó consternado.

—Todas las mañanas debes entrenar sin excepción.

—¿Pero y si aún está en Marinae cuando yo termino el entrenamiento?

—Permanecerás con Mikasa hasta que vuelva —respondió Levi.

Eren apretó las manos en un puño y se mordió el labio. Él quería ir a Marinae, quería ayudar, quería colaborar en la investigación... ¿Por qué no podía saltarse el entrenamiento?

—Eren, lo que te diferencia de nosotros es la falta de experiencia, y no voy a involucrarte cuando tengo agentes mucho mejor cualificados —dijo a modo de respuesta.

—No soy un inepto, sé que podría ser de ayuda —le rebatió Eren con la cabeza agachada.

—Lo sé, pero por esta vez, deja que nos encarguemos nosotros.

Eren no replicó, no quería empezar una discusión a las seis de la mañana, y tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para ello, aunque eso no le impidió lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación y desdén. Levi lo ignoró con su habitual expresión indiferente.

Después de desayunar, Levi acompañó a Eren hasta dónde vivía Mikasa. El mayor observó al castaño entrar en la casa con aire abatido. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía el qué. Y unas palabras no bastarían para apaciguar su enfado. Despidiéndose de Mikasa con un gesto de cabeza, se marchó sin decirle nada a Eren. Este ni siquiera se volteó para verle marchar.

Mikasa decidió no mencionar el caso de la chica muerta que había visto en las noticias la noche anterior. Monstrándose menos fría y distante, optó por halagar al castaño por lo bien que llevaba los entrenamientos. Este sonrió con pesar. Para subirle los ánimos, Mikasa le dijo que ese día practicarían diferentes técnicas para derribar a un enemigo. Mas percibió que los movimientos de Eren eran más pesados y dedujo que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Eren debía estar realmente cansado. Compadeciéndose de él, no le forzó tanto como las otras veces.

. . .

A las dos del mediodía, Levi llamó a Mikasa.

—Que Eren no mire las noticias.

Y dicho eso, colgó sin dar explicación alguna.

Mikasa no encendió la televisión en ningún momento. Con el corazón encogido, avisó a Eren que Levi tardaría en venir.

—Ahora que hemos terminado el entrenamiento, tenemos mucho tiempo libre. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Eren la miró sorprendido. Lo primero que quería era darse una ducha, y luego si podía ser, comer algo. Mikasa preparó la comida sin deshacerse de esa angustia que le carcomía por dentro. Aprovechando que Eren no estaba allí, dejó a un lado el ramen que estaba preparando, sacó su móvil y leyó las noticias.

. . . Por alguna razón, lo supo desde el momento en que recibió la llamada de Levi. Solo había leído el títular, pero fue suficiente. Guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo, siguió con el ramen con una angustia aún mayor. Sin embargo, se obligó a poner buena cara cuando Eren regresó un poco más animado que esa mañana. Mientras comían, Eren le preguntó qué plato era ese, y gracias a ello, Mikasa tuvo algo de lo que hablar y entretener al castaño que la escuchaba con atención. Era una suerte que Eren fuera tan curioso y preguntara tanto, puesto que quiso saber más sobre su cultura y sus tradiciones.

Al final terminaron hablando de estilos de lucha orientales, y Mikasa accedió a mostrarle su estilo de lucha, que según le había dicho, eran el _Aikido_ y el _Kempo._ Eren, demasiado agotado como para practicar, se limitó a observarla atentamente.

A diferencia de Levi, se llevaba bastante bien con ella. A pesar de que compartía muchas similitudes, Mikasa era más propensa a tratar a Eren con respeto, casi rozando lo amistoso.

El resto del día la pasaron viendo películas y charlando. Eren le preguntó por qué no salían de casa, y Mikasa respondió que no estaba segura que pudieran hacerlo sin Levi presente. El castaño gruñó pero no dijo nada. Las horas transcurrieron mientras ellos permanecían encerrados en la casa. Mikasa estaba atenta a su móvil pero desde esa llamada del mediodía que no había vuelto a recibir noticias de él. Si Eren estaba preocupada por el caso, no lo supo. No había comentado nada al respecto.

El sol se escondió poco a poco dando paso a la noche y Mikasa intentaba por todos los medios mostrarse calmada, pese a que los nervios la devoraban por dentro.

—Si que tarda en volver —dijo Eren aparentando serenidad.

—Sí... —coincidió Mikasa—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Ya es tarde y quizás Levi no venga a buscarte hasta la madrugada. Sería mejor que descansaras.

—Bien —accedió Eren sin quejarse.

Mikasa le condujo hasta la antigua habitación de Levi. En ella aún quedaban algunos objetos personales suyos, la mayoría de ellos libros, medallas, cds... Metiéndose en la cama, se tapó con las sábanas y sin saber por qué... quiso llorar. Pero... ¿por qué iba a llorar? Se sentía estúpido por querer llorar sin tener ninguna razón aparente. Escondiendo la cabeza dentro de las sábanas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se negó a derramar una sola lágrima.

. . .

Alguien le acariciaba el rostro. Su tacto era frío pero suave. ¿Sería un sueño? Parpadeando, trató de descubrir de quien se trataba. Estaba sentado a su lado y su mano ahora le apartaba el flequillo de la frente. No conseguía verlo, pero de sus labios solo salió un nombre.

—¿Levi?

—Duerme. Estos días has trabajado mucho.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? —preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa—. Te dormías a todas horas.

—No es verdad.

—Duerme —repitió sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Y... ¿Y el caso? ¿Lo ha resuelto?

—Todavía no.

—¿Lo ve? Necesita mi ayuda —respondió Eren triunfal.

Levi sonrió ante la expresión del castaño.

—La necesitaré.

—Entonces... he ganado —sentenció con los ojos cerrados.

—Duerme.

—Solo si sigue acariciándome.

Levi le acarició sin detenerse en ningún momento. Tampoco se detuvo cuando Eren volvió a dormirse. Y durante horas, se limitó a contemplar su rostro sin separarse de él. Si hubiese podido detener el tiempo, lo habría hecho en esos instantes; observar a Eren le llenaba de paz.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero** **y antes que nada, no, no he abandonado el fic. Y aquí está la prueba. Siento estos dos meses y pico de demora, pero entre una cosa y otra lo fui posponiendo hasta que me dije que ya no podía aplazarlo más. No es mi capítulo favorito, y siento que he hecho mejores, pero aún así, aquí lo tenéis. Prometo que los siguientes serán mucho más interesantes... Siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto, si queréis tirarme coles y tomates, adelante, lo aceptaré sin reparos.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Respuesta**

 **.**

 **.**

Una ceremonia, unos honores, algunas lamentaciones, condolencias por parte de todos y una rosa blanca bailando entre sus dedos. Había logrado contrarrestar todo su dolor convirtiéndose en una estatua de hielo sin ninguna grieta que delatara su lamentable aspecto. No derramó una sola lágrima, no articuló palabra alguna, y sus ojos solo reflejaban un vacío demasiado aterrador como para intentar ver en el. Sus dos únicos amigos no le dedicaron consuelo ni ánimos. Y ese gesto fue el que más agradeció.

Lo único que había apreciado hasta el momento había perdido todo su valor, ese mundo no era un lugar bello, era cruel. Perdido, robado, arrebatado... Daba igual cómo lo llamaran, ella ya no estaba a su lado y jamás regresaría. Las risas, las riñas y los abrazos se habían desvanecido. A punto estuvo de venirse abajo al entrar en su habitación, pero siguió de pie, viendo sin ver. No le era muy difícil mantener esa expresión estoica pese a que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por arrancarse el corazón y liberarse de ese ardor que le consumía desde hacía días. No quiso tocar nada. Tenía miedo de tocar algo suyo. Sus cosas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, el desorden reinaba en ese pequeño espacio, y aún así, no se atrevió a dar un paso adelante.

Ya estaba bien así, ella solía ser descuidada, no importaba cuántas veces le dijera que limpiara su habitación, siempre había algo fuera de lugar. Y por primera vez, le gustó. No había ninguna necesidad de limpiar su habitación. No quería desprenderse de su esencia, y sus pertenencias eran la prueba de que ella realmente estuvo ahí, iluminando su existencia y ofreciéndole una paz demasiada bella, una paz que nunca más volvería a sentir.

El destino le había arrebatado su más preciado tesoro, pero Levi juró que esa era la primera y última vez que la vida jugaba con él de forma tan despiadada. No habría una segunda vez, no le brindaría al destino una segunda ocasión para que se burlara de él. Y con esa promesa siguió adelante sin más compañía que la suya propia.

.

.

Dos años después, Levi pisó por segunda vez la Institución Educativa Rothaid junto a Erwin. Su compañero había expresado su deseo de escoger a un alumno y ponerlo bajo su tutela. No había entrado en detalles y a Levi poco le importaban las razones que le habían llevado a querer un mocoso bajo su cargo. A pesar de que se conocían desde hacía años, cada uno se guardaba sus propios secretos, y si había accedido a acompañarle fue simplemente por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aunque una parte de él sentía curiosidad por saber cómo le estaba yendo a Hange como profesora.

Sin embargo, acudir a la institución hizo que todas esas promesas que él mimos había jurado cumplir desaparecieran en un suspiro. Tal fue el impacto que recibió, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba faltando a sus palabras y a sus convicciones. No supo el motivo, no entendió el por qué, no encontró respuesta que explicara la razón de su impulso, solo se dejó llevar. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no pensó en lo que hacía. Y el resultado fue tan inesperado que nadie hubiese podido preverlo.

. . .

—¿Por qué está interesado en Eren Jaeger? —le interrogó Shadis curioso.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó Erwin sorprendido.

—¡¿Has elegido a Eren?! ¡Menuda sorpresa!... Pobre chico... pero... ¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina? —quiso saber Hange con la misma cara de asombro que Erwin.

Levi nunca respondió.

Solo le vio una vez antes de perderlo de vista, mas no le hizo falta verlo una segunda vez; cargaba con una mochila sobre su hombro derecho, su camisa blanca arrugada por fuera de los pantalones azul oscuro le daba el aspecto del típico estudiante descuidado que no prestaba atención a las formalidades ni a las normas que establecían cómo llevar correctamente el uniforme. Su voz se alzaba por encima del bullicio de estudiantes que cambiaban de aula, y su expresión detonaba aburrimiento y desagrado. La imagen de ese joven arrasó y derribó todo pensamiento racional que Levi pudiera formular en ese momento.

Durante los pocos segundos que lo contempló, sintió unos feroces impulsos de hacerlo suyo. Quería tocarlo y averiguar que escondían esos grandes ojos verdes. Estaban separados por una corta distancia, pero la abundante presencia de alumnos creaban una considerable distancia entre ellos. Segundos después, entró en clase y Levi perdió su imagen, pero no por mucho tiempo. Levi quería ese mocoso y lo quería bajo su tutela.

. . .

" _Fue como si la luz se hubiera abierto paso entre las nubes, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera sido una espera. Creía que todo estaba bien sin tener a nadie a mi lado. Creí haber perdido el mundo y a mí mismo, pero un rayo cayó justo detrás de mí y me hizo abrir los ojos"._

" _La primera vez que vi a Eren fue como si todo a mi alrededor hubiese estallado en llamas."_

" _¿Tengo que tener un motivo por quererlo a mi lado? Solo seguí mi instinto. Nada más."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _09:07a.m_

 _Departamento de Investigación Criminal_

Levi miró la hora por enésima vez. Ese bastardo se estaba retrasando, y a él no le gustaba esperar. Creyó haber dejado bien claro que quería puntualidad en todo ese asunto, pero al parecer Erwin se sentía por encima de tales nimiedades. Echándole una mirada a Eren, vio su rostro decaído y sus ojos llenos de congoja y dolor. Reconoció que estaba siendo duro con él al no ofrecerle consuelo, pero tenía que ser así. Eren debía afrontar ese dolor solo, sin ayuda y Levi se alegró de que no existiera un remedio que curase esa pena.

Sentía la necesidad de romper ese pesado silencio, de hablar y alejar los malos pensamientos. Lo intentó una vez llegaron al Departamento, pero ni siquiera sus comentarios desagradables acerca de Erwin lograron levantar el ánimo de su alumno. Confió que el reencuentro con su amigo tuviera mayor efecto. Nunca fue su intención que Eren y Armin se volvieran a ver en esas circunstancias, ni tampoco en un lugar como en el Departamento, y eso sí le causó rabia. De alguna manera, quería recompensar los esfuerzos de Eren y para ello, había acordado con Erwin buscar un día y reunirse los cuatro, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban, ese feliz encuentro había sido borrado.

Nada había salido como esperaba, los medios hablaban de una "situación delicada", pero realmente estaban bien jodidos si no reaccionaban a tiempo. Por fortuna, Levi ya contaba con suficiente experiencia y no le fue difícil ser el primero en tomar la iniciativa. A su vez comprendió que sin ayuda no llegaría muy lejos, y seguramente pagaría caro lo que había hecho, pero no le quedó otra. Los "de arriba" podían quejarse, Nile Dawk podía quitarle el título de Capitán, pero todo eso le importaba una mierda. Tenía un caso por resolver, y no se acobardaría por saltarse cuatro estúpidas normas.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Eren. Temía por él y por su temeridad. Eren solía dejarse dominar por las emociones y eso era un peligro. Protegerlo no iba a ser el problema, sino controlarlo. Conocía su carácter y sabía que Eren no quería ser tratado como un niño, pero Levi no podía permitirse perder otro alumno. No esta vez. Eren viviría y lo haría junto a él.

La ya conocida voz robótica del ascensor despertaron a Levi y a Eren de su prolongado silencio, quienes aguardaron impacientes. Dos figuras, una alta y fornida, y la otra mucho más baja entraron en el departamento con gesto serio y porte altivo; eran Erwin y Armin. Por primera vez en cuatro días, Eren sintió una calma inundar su corazón, feliz de ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo, le sonrió a modo de saludo. Este le respondió de la misma manera.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó Levi a su compañero.

—No somos los últimos —apuntó Erwin echando una ojeada a su alrededor.

Levi compuso una mueca.

—No estoy seguro de que vengan.

—Lo harán —afirmó Erwin.

—Confías demasiado en la gente.

—Y tú muy poco en tus amigos —le recordó en tono crítico.

A punto estuvo de decir que él no tenía amigos, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Deberíamos empezar ya —les apremió Levi con irritación.

—Se paciente, no tardarán en llegar.

Levi abrió la boca para protestar, pero Eren se le adelantó.

—Por favor, espere un poco más. Estoy seguro de que Mikasa vendrá.

Erwin no esperó ni por un segundo que Levi cediera por muchas súplicas que le hicieran, pero sorprendentemente, sí accedió a a la petición de su alumno, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada severa. De brazos cruzados, Levi no puso más quejas, aunque su expresión dejaba bien claro que no estaba para nada satisfecho. Un prolongado y tenso silencio se extendió por el ambiente, a ninguno de los cuatro se le ocurrió qué decir, hasta que finalmente Erwin fue lo bastante audaz como para romper ese incómodo momento.

—Armin, ¿por qué no hablas con Eren? Tendréis muchas cosas que contaros.

Este asintió conforme y se encaminó hacia Eren con tranquilidad, sin delatar la emoción que sentía por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo. Este le acercó una silla de la mesa contigua para que pudiera sentarse a su lado. Armin así lo hizo, feliz por hablar otra vez con él.

—Ei, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te trata bien Erwin? —preguntó Eren sin darle tiempo al rubio a hablar primero.

—Sí, nos está yendo muy bien juntos.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Eren con sinceridad.

—Y tú... con Levi... ¿cómo os lleváis? —se atrevió a preguntar su amigo.

—Depende del día, pero nos soportamos mutuamente —reconoció con una media sonrisa.

—No suena mal del todo. Esperaba algo mucho peor —admitió, rememorando el día en que vio a Levi por primera vez en la Institución.

—Yo también, aunque... —dejando la frase inacabada, Eren bajó el rostro apenado.

Armin se mostró preocupado mas tampoco quiso forzarle a continuar. Sin embargo, Eren levantó el rostro, negó con la cabeza, y prosiguió intentando que su voz no sonara frágil.

—Él espera mucho de mí, lo sé, y quiero dárselo, pero... no sé si seré capaz. Cada día me repito que no debo decepcionarle, y aún así, siento que esto me viene demasiado grande...

—Vaya... Has madurado mucho, Eren —comentó Armin con voz suave.

Este sonrió al oír eso. ¿Realmente estaba madurando?

—Levi no opina lo mismo —soltó en un tono de resentimiento.

Armin pensó durante unos instantes antes de responder:

—Has dicho que él espera mucho de ti, ¿verdad? Seguramente tendrás que demostrarle más, mucho más. Si estuviera en lo cierto... Levi estaría siendo muy exigente contigo.

—Desde el primera día ha sido exigente, pero realmente no me importa.

"Por muy duro y estricto que sea conmigo, ese día se sintió muy solo".

 _. . ._

 _Cuatro días antes..._

Después de despertarse de un largo sueño, Eren desayunaba un tazón de leche con cereales en la cocina junto a Mikasa. La ausencia de palabras entre ellos y la sonrisa forzada que le ofrecía esta, le alertaron de que algo no iba bien. La calma que se respiraba no parecía verdadera, y la falta de información le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Ayer por la noche... ¿Levi estuvo aquí?

—Vino poco después de irte a dormir, pero se marchó de madrugada.

—¿No te dijo nada importante? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No —mintió Mikasa incómoda.

—¿Tampoco sobre el caso?

—Solo me dijo que hoy estaría muy ocupado.

Eren no insistió más. Estaba claro que Levi había decidido que viviera en la absoluta inopia.

—También me dijo que no era necesario que entrenaras hoy, te dio un día de descanso —añadió en un intento por darle ánimos.

En cualquier otra situación, Eren se hubiera alegrado de oír aquello, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos el entrenamiento. No obstante, fingió estar encantado.

—Genial —respondió en voz grave.

Mikasa percibió toda la amargura impregnada en esa sola palabra, y se sintió culpable por no poder decirle la verdad. Era tan poco lo que ella podía hacer en todo ese asunto...

Volviendo a quedar en silencio, el resto del desayuno transcurrió lentamente y con esa calma que tanto inquietaba a Eren. Cuando terminaron, este se ofreció a ayudar a Mikasa a lavar los platos, pero ella se negó, alegando que él era un invitado. Evidentemente, eso solo contribuyó a que el castaño se sintiera realmente inútil. ¡Nadie le dejaba hacer nada! Ni siquiera algo tan simple como lavar los platos. Empezando a cabrearse, se dirigió al salón y cayó sobre el sofá impotente.

Mikasa salió de la cocina pocos minutos después e informó a Eren que ella sí seguiría con su entrenamiento.

—Yo también —dijo levantándose del sofá—, sino te importa, claro.

—¿No prefieres descansar?

Este negó con la cabeza. Mikasa no se opuso a su decisión y le indicó que le siguiera hasta el gimnasio.

Eren necesitaba urgentemente tener la mente ocupada, la frustración, la confusión y el no saber cómo estaba yendo el caso le consumían por dentro. Desafortunadamente, esa situación no cambió hasta el cabo de dos días, los cuales el castaño no supo ni tuvo noticias de nada. Por respeto y educación, Eren no pagó con Mikasa todas sus frustraciones ni tampoco se quejó del repentino abandono por parte de Levi. Merecía una explicación y sino la obtenía por las buenas, la obtendría por las malas. Cuando el mayor fuera a buscarle y quedaran solos de nuevo, le diría todo lo que pensaba sin cortarse un pelo.

Bien entrada la noche, el timbre de la puerta sonó, alertando a Eren y a Mikasa, quienes creían que tendrían que esperar una noche más. La morena fue hasta el recibidor y le abrió la puerta a su hermanastro. Su aspecto se mantenía como siempre, con su expresión indescifrable y un aura de intimidación envolviéndole. Y pese a todo, Mikasa logró ver más allá de toda esa apariencia. Sin articular palabra, Levi aguardó a que el castaño se despidiera y poder retomar el camino a casa. Esta les dijo adiós, sabiendo de antemano que ellos dos no tendrían precisamente una conversación dulce y agradable.

El trayecto fue breve y silencioso, ni uno ni otro abrió la boca, guardándose las palabras para más adelante. Poco después, llegaron a casa y pese a que Eren había deseado regresar cuanto antes, eso no consiguió hacerle sentir mejor. Como había supuesto, Levi lo llevó hasta la cocina y le indicó que se sentara mientras él preparaba café. El castaño obedeció sin rechistar, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Dos minutos más tarde, Levi puso dos tazas humeantes sobre la mesa y se sentó al otro extremo, lejos de su alumno. Eren no tomó bien ese gesto e incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, finalmente habló.

—Empezaba a preguntarme si Mikasa tomaría su papel de tutor. Usted sabe, es su obligación tenerme cerca y velar por mi seguridad, quien sabe... ¿se habrá cansado de mí? No llevamos ni un mes... ¿O será que no estoy capacitado para trabajar por usted? Después de todos esos entrenamientos, resulta que no sirvo, ¿verdad?

Levi no respondió a sus provocaciones, por lo que el castaño siguió con su monólogo sin mirarle y adoptando un tono de voz casual mal disimulado.

—...Una lástima, parece que no sirvo de mucho, ¡eh! Mala suerte, la próxima vez, escoja alguien más apto. Entiendo que quiera tenerme lejos, muchos profesores eran del mismo parecer. No me molesta, ¿sabe? Pero si se ha cansado de ser mi niñera, dígamelo —pidió elevando la voz y mostrando abiertamente su enfado—, ¿cree que me afectará? Yo nunca quise un tutor, quedarme en la institución era mil veces mejor que estar en manos de un desconocido. No se equivoqué, para mí usted sigue siendo un simple tutor, nada más —soltó con lágrimas en los ojos—, si no soy lo que esperaba, pues mire, lo siento. Yo no cambiaré. Y si lo he decepcionado... —por sus mejillas se deslizaron dos solitarias lágrimas—, entonces mejor que se busque otro alumno.

Sin que Levi lo viera, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. No quería regresar a la Institución, ni tampoco separarse de Levi. Este permaneció callado, pero al comprobar que Eren no decía nada más, suspiró cansado.

—¿Se te ha llenado el cerebro de aire? Creía que no podías ser más idiota.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve...?!

—Deja de sacar conclusiones sin sentido y escúchame —exigió sin sonar rudo del todo—. Dejarte con Mikasa ha sido la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado respecto a ti.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó perdiendo los nervios.

—Ahora mismo estás vivo, lamentándote como un mocoso que no entiende nada —contestó sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

—Lo afortunado que has sido.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó exasperado.

—Ellos no han tenido la misma suerte —haciendo una pausa, cerró los ojos como si quisiera desaparecer de allí, pero seguidamente los abrió al tiempo que su rostro caía derrotado—. Fueron una buena división. Fuertes y leales. Llegué tarde.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó Eren nervioso.

—Ya es la segunda vez que pierda una división. Tendré que empezar de nuevo otra vez.

Eren experimentó una horrible sensación de vértigo. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y dio gracias por estar sentado. Mirándose las manos, vio como estas también tenían un ligero temblor.

—No... No... No puede ser...

—Eren, la otra noche dije que te necesitaría para el caso, pero ¿quieres seguir trabajando para mí?

—¿Cómo...? ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso cree...? ¡¿De verdad piensa que lo dejaré solo?!

Los labios de Levi dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias.

. . .

—¿Eren? ¿Eren? ¡Eren!

El aludido parpadeó varias veces y miró con expresión aturdida a su amigo.

—¿Armin?

—Menos mal, tus ojos han vuelto a la realidad. Tenías la mirada perdida —comentó, examinando el rostro del castaño con curiosidad.

—Perdona, recordé una conversación que tuve con... Levi.

—Hablando de él, ¿sabes cuales son sus planes?

—Quiere formar una nueva división.

—Antes mencionaste a Mikasa, ¿será que quiere que trabaje con él? —aventuró sin mucha dificultad.

—Seguramente —coincidió Eren, conociendo el gran potencial de la chica.

—Pero también esperamos a alguien más... ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

—Pues...

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, Levi cogió la llamada y la recepcionista anunció lo siguiente:

—Señor, Hange Zoe acaba de llegar.

Una voz grave pero infantil se oyó con claridad desde la otra línea.

—¡Espérame enano! ¡Enseguida nos veremos!

—Señorita, por favor, muestre un poco más de respeto.

Levi hizo una mueca y colgó con evidente fastidio. Erwin negó con la cabeza mientras escondía una sonrisa. Por mucho que le desagradara esa actitud, necesitaba a Hange, y sabía que podía contar con ella porque era su única amiga.

 _._

 _._


	11. Chapter 11

**Creí que ya iba siendo hora de actualizar después de casi un mes! La cosa se pone seria por fin! Estaba impaciente porque llegase este momento! Quiero anunciar una buena noticia, a partir del próximo capítulo, este fic estará catalogado como "M". ^^ Supongo que ya intuis por que ^^ Y muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes con el fic, soy un desastre en cuanto a actualizar -.- Muuchos besos y como siempre, espero de corazón que os guste el capítulo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Amenaza**

.

.

—¡¿Hange?! —exclamó Eren con la boca abierta.

—¿Profesora Zoe? —dijo Armin confuso.

—¡Un placer volver a veros, mis queridos chicos!

La inesperada aparición de la mujer había dejado atónitos a los dos alumnos.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó el pequeño rubio.

—Levi solicitó mi ayuda y no pude negarme, ¡es tan emocionante!

—¡Eh! Esto no es ningún juego —le recordó Levi fríamente—. Cuatro agentes han perdido la vida, sino quieres perder la tuya, se más prudente.

La sonrisa de Hange se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rápidamente se disculpó, alegando que el motivo de su emoción eran las ansias de tomar la iniciativa después de haber pasado dos años viviendo en la Institución corrigiendo exámenes. Eren inquieto, recordó por qué había sido enviada allí y se preguntó si tal vez Hange estaría segura involucrándose en un caso de nuevo. No se la veía muy preocupada, pero aún así...

La secretaria llamó otra vez a Levi, en esta ocasión anunciándole la llegada de Mikasa.

—Que entre.

Erwin le lanzó una mirada a su compañero como diciéndole: "¿ves como tenía razón?". Levi lo ignoró deliberadamente. Mikasa accedió al departamento serena y silenciosa, sin hacer el menor ruido —al contrario que Hange, quien tuvo problemas de comunicación con la voz robótica del ascensor—. Reunidos todos finalmente, Levi tomó la palabra.

—Nile Dawk y el resto lo llaman "situación delicada", pero la verdad es que se trata de una situación desesperada. Ha muerto toda una división y varios policías en menos de tres días y y si no actuamos con rapidez se nos comerán antes de que podamos siquiera pestañear.

Todos guardaban silencio, escuchando atentamente a Levi con una fuerte tensión encima.

—... después de salir airoso de varios intentos de asesinato, conseguí escapar y ponerme en contacto con Erwin. Gracias al protocolo y la alerta de amenaza que diste, no se han producido más muertes y yo pude regresar. Poco después, contacté contigo, Hange y aun conociendo los riesgos, accediste. Informé a Mikasa de la situación y como supuse, también aceptaste.

A Eren no le sentó bien saber que era el único al que Levi había mantenido desinformado.

—Desde ahora, vosotros tres: Eren, Hange y Mikasa, seréis la nueva división. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Los aludidos asintieron conformes.

—Debido a las múltiples infracciones que eso conlleva, operaremos en secreto. Nadie más del Departamento tendrá constancia de la creación de una nueva división. Por suerte, contaremos con ayuda del exterior; Kenny colaborará con nosotros, aunque no desinteresadamente. Nos reuniremos con él pasado mañana.

—Las acciones de Kenny son imprevisibles. Se mueve por intereses —comentó Mikasa.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo Eren cohibido—, ¿pero quién es ese Kenny?

—Alguien a quien tener de aliado. Por mucho que nos desagrade, tenerlo a nuestro bando es clave —explicó Levi—. Es una persona con pocos escrúpulos y con el mismo potencial que nosotros, sería una gran desventaja tenerlo de enemigo.

Mikasa no replicó pero su desaprobación era evidente.

—Ahora que somos agentes no reconocidos oficialmente, debemos estar al corriente del caso, ¿verdad? —dijo Hange expectante.

—Cierto —coincidió Levi—. Investigando el suicidio en Mariane, contamos con el testimonio de un hombre que afirmó ser parte de una secta llamada "Muros" cuyo credo era rezarle a tres divinidades desconocidas para garantizar la salvación de la humanidad y ofrecer sacrificios en sus nombres.

Hange y Armin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—... Conscientes del valor de su confesión, decidimos sacarle toda la información posible, pero se negó a revelar más datos. Una llamada desde Rothaid nos alertó de un segundo suicidio y acudimos de inmediato. El patrón fue el mismo: mujer joven, sin heridas visibles y con una tiara en la cabeza. Solo cambió el mensaje: "Diosa Rose salva al mundo del inminente infierno".

Armin empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero nadie a excepción de Erwin lo notó.

—... Tras seguir el mismo procedimiento que en Maria, regresamos para proteger a nuestro testigo, y fue entonces cuando nos pararon una emboscada. Más de diez encapuchados armados con sofisticadas armas de fuego nos rodearon y arremetieron contra nosotros. Su prioridad fue asesinar al testigo para seguidamente atacarnos. Su aparición fue tan espontánea que ni Petra ni Auroro tuvieron tiempo de defenderse. Con mis reflejos logré eludir los disparos y a duras penas escapamos Gunter, Erd y yo.

Hubo una pausa en la que Levi dirigió su atención a Eren; este ocultaba con dificultad la rabia que le causó oír como habían sido asesinados sus compañeros.

—Esa noche estuvimos en alerta constantemente, resguardados en las afueras de Maria, necesitábamos un plan para regresar vivos. Sin embargo, cuatro de ellos nos tenían localizados y nos dispararon desde los árboles. Gunter y Erd cayeron en el acto. Una vez más, mis capacidades me salvaron y pude deshacerme de tres, el cuarto escapó y disparó una bengala de humo. Con la oscuridad no pude identificarlos por lo que cogí sus armas y me fui de ahí antes de que llegaran más.

A partir de ahí, Levi explicó cómo se había puesto en contacto con Erwin y establecer la máxima seguridad para los ciudadanos de Rose. Poniendo fin a su relato, nadie de los presentes dijo nada durante unos minutos, todos permanecieron callados y pensativos. Hange fue la primera en romper esa desagradable atmósfera que se había formado tras oír los acontecimientos.

—¿Crees que esos asesinatos los cometió la secta?

—No —respondió Levi sin vacilación—, creo que se trata de dos grupos distintos. Esos encapuchados eran muy hábiles y diestros en combate. Estaban bien entrenados y no dudaban a la hora de disparar. No es propio de una secta actuar con tan poca discreción, y esta solo busca a personas débiles de mente, fáciles de manipular y con una baja autoestima.

—Eso complica aún más las cosas —dijo Eren.

—Estaremos bajo amenaza de muerte en cuanto pongamos un pie fuera —intervino Mikasa solemne.

—Tanto Hange como yo creemos que hay una relación entre este caso y el de hace dos años.

Eren supo a qué caso se refería. Por lo que había leído, había quedado sin resolver y en una gran tragedia.

Llegados a ese punto, no solo Levi, sino también Hange, Erwin y Armin adoptaron una postura tensa. Al comprobar que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a plantearlo en voz alta, Levi se encargó de ello.

—Eren —le llamó repentinamente. El aludido se sobresaltó y miró a su tutor atento—. Es solo una conjetura, pero tenemos la sospecha de que tu padre está cautivo por ese grupo de encapuchados.

—¿C-Cómo?

—El hombre que conocí antes de que me secuestraran se llamaba Grisha, era un médico excelente y poseía infinidad de conocimientos; quizás por esa razón lo secuestraron a él también —dijo Hange.

—Según me explicó Armin, su abuelo insistió en que buscara a Grisha, al parecer se encuentra cerca —añadió Erwin seriamente.

Armin asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

—El expediente de tus padres está bloqueado y aún no hemos logrado abrirlo —continuó Levi—, pero eso solo ha contribuido a tomar por cierta nuestra suposición; solo hay un expediente con el nombre de Grisha, y ese nombre aparece en el tuyo, revelando la identidad de tu padre.

Eren trató de asimilar toda aquella información. Si bien no había tenido acceso al expediente de sus padres, jamás imaginó que el mismo hombre que secuestraron hace dos años fuera precisamente su padre.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo secuestrarían?

—Eso es lo que averiguaremos —aseguró Levi.

Otro incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, el castaño tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas y le resultaba casi imposible retener toda la información dicha hasta el momento.

—Bueno... —empezó Hange de nuevo—, sé que Levi no me toma muy enserio, pero creo que es importante retomar el tema de la secta. He encontrado algunas evidencias que me gustaría compartir.

Levi no se opuso ni comentó la pérdida de tiempo que supondría eso. Por muy estúpido que lo viese, no podía prohibirle a una de sus agentes expresar su opinión.

—Quizás suene inverosímil pero... esa secta podría estar fuertemente influenciada por un libro llamado "Ataque a los Titanes".

Eren reaccionó ante la mención del título. Lo conocía, conocía ese libro...

—Nos habló de el en nuestro última día, ¿verdad Eren? —dijo Armin interesado.

—Sí, lo recuerdo porque me llamó mucho la atención esa historia.

—Pues bien, a ese libro no se le atribuye ninguna autoría y la fecha en que se redactó es desconocida, pero se ha convertido en un verdadero clásico de nuestra época. ¿Llegasteis a leerlo? —les preguntó Hange a los dos alumnos.

—Mmm... no, realmente no he tenido tiempo para leer libros —respondió Eren.

—Yo sí —dijo Armin—. Antes de irme de la institución, pedí una copia en la biblioteca y me lo dieron.

—Gafotas —interrumpió Levi bruscamente—. Ve al grano.

—Ah, sí. El libro narra como la humanidad ha quedado casi extinguida por unos seres llamados titanes, los cuales devoran humanos pese a no tener órganos internos para digerirlos. La trama se centra en los pocos supervivientes que se refugiaron en tres grandes muros: Maria, Rose y Sina. Los dos primeros nombres coinciden con los nombres de los mensajes que la secta escribió y... es muy probable que recen a esas tres diosas para evitar que los llamados titanes aparezcan de nuevo.

—Pero eso es ficticio, ¿no? —inquirió Eren desconcertado—. ¿Cómo van a tomarse enserio esa historia?

—No intentes saber cómo funciona la mente de esos fanáticos. Están locos, eso es lo único que importa —contestó Levi.

—El caso es que... esos tres nombres son similares a los nombres de estas tres ciudades: Mariane, Rothaid y Sinnead. Y en cuanto a superficie y distancia los números coinciden con los datos que proporciona el libro.

—Espere... ¿Está insinuando que esa historia ocurrió realmente? —preguntó Eren escéptico.

—Yo... no me atrevería a decir eso, pero... no podemos ignorar las evidencias.

—Lo más probable es que a algún iluminado se le ocurriera la genial idea de nombrar esas ciudades como los tres muros esos, pero para no hacerlo evidente, los modificó —razonó Levi.

—Aún hay más —prosiguió Hange sin rendirse—. Después de escapar de esos hombres, mencionaste un equipo compuesto por un arnés y una válvula colocada justo detrás de los hombros.

—¿También aparece eso en el libro? —cuestionó Levi con burla.

—Me temo que sí. Es un conjunto llamado "equipo de maniobras tridimensionales anti-persona" y es utilizado por una unidad militar cuyo deber era retrasar el conocimiento y los avances científicos.

—Vaya, parece que esos que trataron de matarme también se han leído el libro. ¿Conclusión? Hay que leer ese libro, quizás nos ayude y todo —comentó con ironía.

Hange le miró con reproche pero no dijo más.

—Pero ¿no es raro que la superficie y la distancia entre las ciudades sea igual que en el libro? —planteó Armin inseguro—. Si lo pensamos detenidamente, las probabilidades de que sea pura casualidad son muy remotas. Y nadie se tomaría la molestia de edificar tres ciudades teniendo en cuenta los datos proporcionados por el libro, es simplemente absurdo. No sería buena idea ignorar la información aportada por la profesora Zoe.

—Coincido con Armin —dijo Erwin—. Si bien la teoría de que la historia sucediera realmente es muy cuestionable, esas evidencias pueden sernos de mucha utilidad. Gracias a ese libro sabemos el motivo exacto de los sacrificios y podemos descubrir más si indagamos entre las páginas.

Hange sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia ellos. Levi compuso una mueca, obviamente en desacuerdo. Su objetivo era resolver el caso sin hipótesis descabelladas de por medio.

Durante las horas siguientes, debatieron los próximos movimientos y estrategias. Erwin y Armin colaborarían desde fuera proporcionándoles toda la seguridad necesaria y planes de huida en caso de peligro inminente. Levi acordó no utilizar el Departamento y buscar un lugar más seguro. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y por supuesto, lo hablado en esa reunión quedó estrictamente confidencial.

. . .

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol se escondieron tras los edificios, Eren y Levi llegaron a casa. El castaño se sentía abrumado por esa cantidad de información, aunque agradeció no seguir en la absoluta ignorancia. No fue necesario pedirle a Levi una taza de café, pues este ya estaba preparándolo. Observándole inquieto, le costaba asimilar que ahora formaba parte de su división. Por otra parte, entendía que Levi le hubiese protegido pero ser el único que no supiera nada de nada, le hacía enojar.

—Ese día... usted estuvo ahí, ¿verdad? Mikasa me lo dijo. También... También estuvo a mi lado cuando dormía en su antigua habitación, ¿no es así?

Levi de espaldas a él, no contestó. Eren lo tomó como un "sí".

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me llevó con usted? Estuve días sin tener noticias suyas, llegué a pensar que se había hartado de mí. Sé que quería protegerme por ser su alumno, pero por esa misma razón, debió contármelo —el castaño bajó el rostro, recordando el estúpido código—. Entre amo y siervo no puede haber secretos.

Levi dejó de verte el café en las tazas y puso la tetera encima de la encimera.

—El amo debe garantizar la seguridad e integridad de su siervo, protegiéndole de cualquier amenaza —recitó este de memoria—. Cuando te vi dormir tan profundamente pensé que sería cruel despertarte y hacer que vieras la realidad. Quería protegerte del dolor... y ahora te estoy poniendo en peligro, Eren.

—Lo hizo desde el momento en que aceptó mi tutela. He entrenado duro para estar a su altura y le demostraré que no necesito protección. Puedo hacerlo.

Levi se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa en los labios, dijo:

—Aún así no pienso separarme de ti en los próximos días.

—Permíteme decirle que parecerá usted un acosador.

—¿Acaso importa?

Eren meditó uno segundos pero obtuvo la respuesta sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Para nada.

Poco a poco Levi se fue acercando a Eren, entre ellos había crecido una fuerte tensión que nada tenía que ver con la vivida en el Departamento. Antes de caer presos del deseo, recitaron una última ley de memoria:

—El amo necesitará del consentimiento del siervo...

—... para realizar cualquier acto sexual.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Y por fin llegó el tan esperado lemon! Tuve algunas dudas acerca de cómo llevar este chap, en teoría iba a ser solo lemon, pero al final encontrareis una escena que creí conveniente incluir. Este capítulo es enteramente Riren/Winmin, pero lo he enfocado desde perspectivas MUY diferentes, dado que sus relaciones no son ni por asomo, parecidas. Espero que podáis apreciar bien los dos contrastes :) Again pido perdón por tardar tanto con esta actualización pero como ya dije en el otro fic, dentro de una semana seré libre de exámenes y tendré más tiempo para escribir. Muchos besos y gracias por los reviews recibidos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

 **Lemon, Angst (?)**

* * *

 **Vínculo**

.

.

.

Jamás llegó a creer ni por un segundo que los amos respetaran las leyes. Para él, estas eran solo cuatro palabras vacías utilizadas para disfrazar la realidad y dar una imagen correcta al resto de la sociedad. Nunca quiso tener un amo, y si por azares del destino le tocaba la desgracia de ser puesto bajo el mando de uno de ellos, juró que haría todo lo posible por impedir que este abusara de él.

Jamás imaginó que un amo le pediría su consentimiento para hacer lo que hacían en ese momento. Abrazando a Levi por el cuello, sus labios se devoraban sin dar tiempo a coger aire. Eren sintió como su labio inferior era apresado y el mayor tiraba de el, haciendo que un hilo de sangre resbalara y manchara los labios de Levi. Gimiendo en voz alta, este lo agarró por debajo de los muslos y lo cargó hasta la mesa de la cocina. Recostándole bocaarriba, Eren no tardó ni un segundo en abrirse de piernas. El mayor rió descaradamente ante la urgencia del chico.

—¿Impaciente?

Este no vio necesario responder. Alzándose sobre sus codos, se quitó la camisa enfrente de Levi que parecía divertido con su desesperación. Echándola al suelo sin miramientos, continuó su labor desabrochándose los pantalones con rapidez. Le importaba una mierda que Levi se riera de él; desde que llegó a esa casa que la tensión sexual podía olerse en cada rincón. Sus sueños eróticos solo empeoraron su estado y las insinuaciones del mayor no ayudaron en nada.

Pero Eren había llegado a su límite. Una vez fue dejado a medias, pero no sucedería de nuevo. La petición había sido echa y él había accedido de buen grado. Si Levi no le satisfacía esa misma noche, lo odiaría para toda la eternidad.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios mientras contemplaba a su alumno lanzar sus pantalones al suelo junto con la camisa.

—Muy desesperado por lo que veo.

—Usted tiene la culpa —le acusó Eren

—Me halaga saber que provoco esto en ti —murmuró Levi inclinándose cerca de su oído—. Será todo un placer hacerte gritar.

Eren se sonrojó pero esperó que así fuera. Quería quedar bien satisfecho, así no tendría que volver a masturbarse en soledad. A pesar de que su relación había sufrido muchos altibajos, el deseo que ambos compartían era un hecho innegable.

Alejándose del menor, Levi se desabotonó la camisa pausadamente, dejando al descubierto su piel pálida y tonificada. Con la boca entreabierta, Eren quiso ver más de ese cuerpo. Estaba jugando con él, haciendo que su libido subiera por las nubes. Sus manos no paraban quietas y en un arranque de ofuscación, se levantó de la mesa para destripar esa camisa.

Ante ese movimiento, Levi le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó contra la mesa de nuevo. Eren gruñó furioso, pero el mayor no toleraría que alguien más lo desnudara.

—Si me desvistes en un segundo, entonces el juego deja de ser entretenido.

Desde su punta de vista, el juego era lo de menos. Sin embargo, entendió que era necesario pues si se lo impedía, Levi podía castigarlo sin sexo y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Con el miembro semi-erecto, observó como este deslizaba la tela blanca de la camisa por sus hombros y caía lentamente por sus fornidos brazos. Depositándola con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla que había a su derecha, llevó sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón. Con lentitud lo desabrochó y seguidamente bajó la cremallera de su pantalón. Eren se inclinó hacia adelante pero no trató de hacer nada; solo quería ver más de cerca.

Comprobó con una sonrisa que Levi tenía un bulto prominente en sus pantalones. Por mucho que insistiera en torturarlo cruelmente retrasando lo máximo posible ese esperado momento, a su manera, él también lo deseaba fervientemente.

Deshaciéndose de ellos, Levi quedó tan solo con su ropa interior al igual que el castaño, las cuales cubrían sus miembros. Con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, el mayor rozó con sus fríos dedos el torso de Eren, quien se estremeció ante repentino el contacto. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, observó el techo en tanto que esos se dirigían a sus boxers. Tirando de la banda elástica, Levi la soltó, logrando que el castaño siseara de dolor. Riendo por lo bajo, tiró de la prenda, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo ante él.

Separándose unos centímetros, lo contempló con una expresión de avidez en el rostro. Iba a hacer suyo aquel mocoso, y no porque él lo hubiera decidido, sino porque su alumno lo había permitido. Eso era aún más gratificante: que se entregara sin reservas por propia voluntad.

—Si no te das prisa, empezaré sin ti —le advirtió Eren.

El aviso pareció despertarlo de su embriaguez. Agarrándole las muñecas, las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza, privándole de que este le tocara. Acercando sus labios al cuello del menor, lamió con deleite, sintiendo el cuerpo retorcerse bajo suyo. Eren soltó varios gemidos, encendido por esa lengua que describía círculos en su piel. Un tierno beso y luego una mordida que despertó aún más su miembro. Su cuello era succionado por esa boca que parecía beber de él. Incapaz de mover sus manos, cerró los ojos y gimió extasiado.

Levi dejó un rastro de saliva en el inicio de su cuello y fue descendiendo saboreando más de ese cuerpo. Sacando los dientes otra vez, apresó el pezón y lo oprimió levemente, ganándose un quejido por parte de Eren. Succionándolo como había hecho con su cuello, se encargó de dejar una marca bien rojiza. Con otro tierno beso, siguió bajando recorriendo su estómago y su cintura con sus frías manos.

Eren pensó que su miembro no podía estar más erecto, tal era la excitación que liberaba continuamente líquido preseminal, humedeciendo su glande y parte del tronco. Lo cual resultó práctico para Levi, quien sacó la lengua y lamió la punta con morbosidad. Soltando una de las muñecas del castaño, la dirigió hasta el miembro y agarrándolo desde la base, empezó a masturbarlo.

El placer amenazó con volverle loco. Levi ni siquiera estaba usando toda su boca y ya no podía más. Sus gemidos no cesaban y tuvo miedo de lo que le había dicho el mayor antes: "será todo un placer hacerte gritar". No se sorprendería si a la mañana siguiente se había quedado sin voz, pero si era por esa razón, entonces estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Un gemido especialmente sonoro inundó la cocina; Levi había engullido su miembro hasta la mitad. Respirando con dificultad, disfrutó de esa electrizante sensación que le invadía todo el cuerpo. Desconocía si Levi tenía experiencia previa en el terreno sexual, pero supuso que sí, puesto que esa felación era gloriosa.

Llevando un ritmo seguido pero sin sobreexcederse, Levi subía y bajaba por todo ese miembro, usando su lengua al mismo tiempo también, e intercalando con su mano derecha. Alzando la mirada, se rió al ver a Eren jadeando con los ojos cerrados y sin fuerzas. Levi liberó su otra muñeca, creyendo que ya iba siendo hora de pasar a mayores. Sacándose el miembro de la boca, se irguió y sin quitarle la vista al castaño, humedeció uno de sus dedos trazando círculos con su lengua.

Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, acercó su dedo recubierto de saliva a la entrada del menor. Eren se abrió aún más de piernas pese a que no hacía ninguna falta. Con facilidad introdujo la mitad de su dedo que no era muy grueso y tras esperar unos segundos, lo sacó y lo metió repetidas veces. Eren gimió ante la intromisión; no era la primera vez que un dígito entraba en esa zona, él mismo lo había hecho varias veces, pero no se podía comparar el placer que sintió en aquel entonces, con el de ahora. El hecho de que fuera el propio Levi quien lo hiciera, aumentaba el placer considerablemente.

Despacio, un segundo dedo entró y allí Eren hizo mueca de dolor. Se podía tolerar bastante bien, pero era un poco molesto. Levi fue más cuidadoso y para que su interior se abriera debidamente, introdujo los dos dedos, luego los sacó y metió solo uno. Seguidamente volvió a meter los dos y así hasta que vio oportuno introducir un tercero. Un quejido escapó de su boca, ya no solo era una molestia, dolía. Levi hizo el mismo procedimiento y fue sacando sus dedos del interior de Eren: primero dos, luego uno, luego dos y añadiendo el tercero.

En algún punto, sus dedos rozaron esa parte tan delicada que hizo que el castaño arqueara la espalda y soltara un prolongado gemido. Levi no tardó en dar en ese lugar repetidas, provocando una serie de gemidos descontrolados. El dolor pareció disminuir con ese abrumador placer que volvía loco a Eren.

Después de asegurarse que su entrada estaba bien dilatada, se quitó los boxers listo para penetrarlo. Su alumno se encontraba literalmente cegado por todo ese placer y la imagen que ofrecía solo acrecentó su deseo de poseerlo. Cogiéndolo por las piernas, se abrió paso hasta quedar su miembro justo para embestirle.

Sin embargo, decidió no entrar tan bruscamente, y colocando la punta en el pequeño agujero, lo penetró suavemente, si es que podía llamarse así, aunque tuvo que admitir que era bastante difícil, puesto que lo que él quería era hundirle su miembro de golpe y escuchar sus gritos. Conteniendo un gemido, no se detuvo en ningún momento, creyendo que así sería más fácil. Veía como Eren ponía muecas y jadeaba, intentando soportar el dolor. Si pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor lo habría hecho, pero como era imposible, siguió entrando mientras esas paredes le aprisionaban cada vez más.

Eren a duras penas podía pensar con claridad. Corrientes de dolor y placer acudían a él, aturdiéndolo y robándole toda la cordura. Levi estaba yendo demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero no se quejó. Más de la mitad de su miembro ya estaba dentro, y aunque sentía como si le desgarraran por dentro, intentó por todos los medios concentrarse en el placer que recibía. No fue algo fácil, y cuánto más se adentraba, más dolor sentía.

—Solo un poco más —le susurró Levi.

Su voz, ahora cargada de lujuria, le produjo escalofríos. Entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello, lo acercó a él para poder besarlo. Uniendo sus labios, se besaron con desespero, juntando sus lenguas e iniciando una lucha feroz por ver quien dominaba a quien. Levi aprovechó esa distracción y sin avisar, terminó de embestir al castaño.

El grito del castaño quedó ahogado en su boca, y apresándolo aún más, comenzó un vaivén lento pero intenso. Quería oírle gritar y al poco rato lo consiguió. Eren estaba completamente ido, jamás había experimentado nada parecido, y lo único que quería era que no terminase. Levi estaba siendo brusco y estaba claro que no podía contenerse más, aún así no se lo reprochó. Lo entendía perfectamente.

Las penetraciones eran precisas y daban justo en el punto indicado. Mientras que el mayor gemía en voz baja con los ojos entrecerrados, el castaño gritaba sin medida, pidiendo más y más. Con mayor velocidad, Levi le complacía sin problema. Si antes la vista de su alumno le había excitado, en esos momentos era algo indescriptible. Su boca entreabierta buscando aire para poder respirar, sus manos aferrándose a su cuello y su expresión embelesada, solo lograron que lo embistiera casi con brutalidad.

Durante unos unos minutos, solo se escucharon sus gemidos y el sonido obsceno de sus testículos chocando contra el trasero del menor. Este no se veía capaz de aguantar por más tiempo y soltando un prolongado gemido se vino sobre su estómago. Estaba exhausto pudo jurar que no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse. A Levi le maravilló ver como su alumno había gritado de puro éxtasis, pero él no quería terminar tan pronto.

Su miembro continuó penetrándolo duramente sin detenerse para descansar, Eren no protestó y observó como el mayor no quería salir de él. Estaba siendo follado con rudeza, pero, ¿qué le importaba? Era una sensación espléndida. Levi ansiaba correrse dentro de él, y tras unas estocadas violentas, exhaló un gemido y cerrando los ojos, disminuyó la velocidad mientras una oleada de placer recorría todo su cuerpo. El interior de Eren se llenó con su semen en tanto que retiraba su miembro poco a poco.

Cuando lo tuvo fuera se percató de lo cansado que estaba. Algunas gotas de sudor caían por su flequillo e inmediatamente se dijo que necesitaba una ducha urgente. Eren se alzó como pudo y se bajó de la mesa todavía aturdido. No hubiese mentido si dijera que sus piernas temblaban. Levi apreció gotas de sudor resbalando por la frente del castaño.

—Antes de irte a dormir, dúchate.

Este sonrió y alzó una mano, pidiéndole unos segundos para recomponerse. El mayor cogió una bayeta y limpió la mesa en la que habían estado follando; le era inconcebible esperar a la mañana siguiente para limpiarla. De reojo, vio como su alumno negaba con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

.

.

.

La angustia y la inquietud le privaban del sueño. Por primera vez, supo lo que era el miedo. Un solo fallo y estarían a merced del enemigo. Jugaban con desventaja, y una de muy grande, a decir verdad. Contemplando el ocaso desde la terraza en lo alto del edificio donde vivía, Armin no hacía más que preguntarse cosas. Su mente trabajaba el doble de lo habitual con el único fin de hallar una mísera respuesta a todo el misterio que les rodeaba.

Llevaba un buen rato ahí fuera a merced del frío. Erwin no le había dicho nada acerca de su prolongado silencio, pero pronto se acercaría a él y le pediría amablemente que entrase para no coger un resfriado.

Pensando en Erwin, tuvo el presentimiento que esa sería la última noche que pasarían en paz y tranquilidad. Y daría cualquier cosa porque nada cambiara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El peligro se acercaba a ellos y si querían sobrevivir, debían responder cuanto antes.

Desde su posición apreció como el sol se escondía tras las montañas, emitiendo una luz rojiza que en breves momentos desaparecía par dar paso a la oscuridad. No había tenido ocasión de ser testigo de una puesta de sol como aquella, pero por alguna razón, echó de menos ver el mar en el horizonte. Nunca había visto el mar (sin contar las ilustraciones en su libro de ciencias naturales), y de repente sintió una profunda envidia por todos aquellos que veían el mar sin necesidad de viajar.

Una desconocida nostalgia le oprimió el corazón.

—Armin.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el aludido entendió que ya era hora de abandonar su pequeño mundo interior. Dándole la espalda al crepúsculo, entró en la vivienda dejando atrás el frío. Erwin cerró la puerta de la terraza y preguntó lo que Armin ya suponía.

—¿Hay algo que desees compartir?

—Solo pensaba en mañana —respondió pensativo—, en... el peligro que se avecina.

Erwin le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Estaremos preparados para cuando llegue —afirmó con seguridad.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que desconocemos.

—Y por eso te necesito. Nuestros enemigos no cuentan con una mente tan brillante como la tuya.

Armin sintió su rostro arder.

—Eso... Eso no es cierto —dijo cohibido y desviando la mirada al suelo—, aún me quedan muchas cosas por aprender.

Poniendo una mano en cada mejilla, Erwin le levantó el rostro.

—Con el paso del tiempo, llegarás a ser mejor que yo.

—Nadie puede ser mejor que usted —le contradijo Armin negando con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera yo.

—Lo serás. Veo en ti el potencial para lograrlo —aseguró mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Armin empezó a sentir un calor abrumador por todo su cuerpo. Separados por una poca distancia, su mente buscaba desesperadamente algo con lo que contestar, algo que detuviese su acelerante pulso.

—Y cuando eso suceda —continuó el mayor—, no podré hacer otra cosa que enorgullecerme de ti.

El rubor de sus mejillas se extendió por todo su rostro, Erwin estaba siendo demasiado sincero y él no se veía capaz de responder nada coherente. Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, uniendo sus respiraciones en una de sola. Paralizado, sus labios entreabiertos anhelaban ese beso que tantas noches había deseado pero que nunca se atrevió a dar. Sin palabras, rogó a Erwin con su mirada lo que era incapaz de expresar en voz alta.

Este comprendió en seguida lo que trataba de decirle su alumno. Inclinándose hacia él lentamente, sus labios se rozaron ligeramente, un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca de Armin y fue allí cuando Erwin aprovechó y unió sus labios en un beso tierno y delicado.

Armin cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa calidez que emanaba del beso. Unos fuertes brazos le envolvieron la cintura. Estrechándole contra su cuerpo, profundizó el beso, ganándose un leve gemido por parte de Armin. Lo que incitó a Erwin a ir más lejos, pero controlando sus impulsos se contuvo para no asustar a su alumno. Este agarró con fuerza la camisa como si temiera caerse de un momento a otro. No quería separarse de él, no quería que ese beso terminara y para asegurarse de ello, le añadió más fuerza.

—Es posible que... no tengamos más noches como esta—murmuró Armin.

—No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres.

Armin negó con la cabeza.

—Confío en usted y... quiero hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro?

No hubo vacilación en su afirmación, y pese a que no quería que se sintiera presionado, Erwin siguió adelante.

—Si te sientes incómodo, dímelo y me detendré.

Las manos de Erwin recorrieron su cuerpo en una sensual caricia que hizo estremecer a Armin de los pies a la cabeza. Los roces fortuitos entre ellos nada tenían que ver con la abrumadora sensación que les acometía en esos instantes. Los dos lo habían deseado fervientemente, quizás incluso desde el día en que se conocieron.

Dejándose llevar por el placer que sacudía su cuerpo como olas gigantes, Armin contempló embelesado como Erwin posaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, permitió que este se la quitara. No fue nada brusco, sino más bien lento, disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecía Armin. Sacándose también la suya, los dos se observaron en silencio, extasiados y casi sin aliento. Parecía increíble como un inocente y casto beso había derivado en algo tan intenso.

Un camino de cortos besos por el cuello de Armin, logró calmar un poco sus nervios. Por mucho que intentara ocultarlos, Erwin los percibió sin esfuerzo. Ante aquella evidencia, el menor sonrió, complacido por haber encontrado alguien que supiera leer sus emociones con tan solo mirarle a los ojos.

Soltando débiles gemidos, Armin sintió como una parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar. Aprisionado bajo el cuerpo del mayor, dejó que esa cálida y placentera sensación siguiera creciendo. Erwin se dio cuenta y para aumentar la pasión que les rodeaba, pegó su cuerpo al de Armin e hizo fricción entre los dos miembros. Los jadeos escaparon de la boca del menor, excitado por ese atrevido movimiento.

Sin embargo, y durante unos minutos se limitaron a complacerse con suaves caricias, leves mordiscos y besos que erizaban su piel expuesta. Esa lentitud solo acrecentó más su deseo, provocando que los dos ansiaran tener al otro casi desesperadamente.

Se deshicieron de la ropa que les impedía ir más allá y una vez estuvieron completamente desnudos, Armin se abrazó al cuello del mayor y escondió su rostro en el musculoso pecho, demasiado avergonzado como para mirar a Erwin a los ojos. Su corazón latía sin control, su mente había colapsado privándole de unir dos pensamientos coherentes en uno, y tomando ventaja de eso, cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo a su instinto que había escondido dentro suyo por mucho tiempo.

Erwin le preparó debidamente, sin prisas y susurrándole dulces cumplidos que hacían estremecer su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando lo sintió entrar, creyó que moría de dolor y placer. Mordiéndose el labio, Armin trataba de ocultar las muecas en su rostro; soltando débiles bufidos se agarraba cada vez con más fuerza a la espalda del mayor. Erwin vio el dolor en e hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero Armin lo sujetó con firmeza, negando con la cabeza. Haciendo caso a sus indicaciones, se adentró más, reprimiendo sus impulsos de entrar de lleno sin detenerse.

Si bien esa intrusión le estaba robando el aliento, Armin no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Erwin era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona que había estado esperado por tantos años. Alguien de quien aprender, a quien admirar y sobretodo de sentirse orgulloso por tener el privilegio de ser su alumno.

Tenerlo dentro fue enloquecedor al par que doloroso. Los dos quedaron quietos, calmando sus respiraciones erráticas y permitiendo que Armin se acomodara al miembro que palpitaba ansioso dentro suyo. Erwin aprovechó y volvió a besarlo tiernamente hasta que se sintió lo bastante seguro como para iniciar unas cortas estocadas que poco a poco fueron adquiriendo mayor fuerza.

La intensidad de dicha acción hizo que Armin casi perdiera la cabeza. Finalmente habían conseguido sobrepasar ese último tramo. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Sonriendo, el menor sintió un estallido de felicidad justo en su corazón. Erwin estaba a punto de hacer realidad su sueño. Cogiendo aire se separó para poder apreciar ese preciso instante con claridad. Con suavidad, el mayor le cogió el rostro con una mano y sin titubear, hizo su tan anhelada promesa.

—Cuando el peligro haya pasado, te casarás conmigo. No serás nunca más mi alumno, solo mi pareja.

Casarse con Erwin... Ser su consorte... Abandonar su estatus de inferioridad... Gozar de casi los mismos privilegios que él... Compartir toda una vida juntos hasta que la muerte los separe...

—Con mucho gusto me casaré con usted.

.

.

.

Después de una ducha relajante, Eren esperó fuera mientras le tocaba el turno a Levi. Ignoraba la hora que era, pero imaginó que sería tarde, de madrugada seguramente. Diez minutos más tarde, el mayor salió completamente aseado y oliendo a aceite de coco. Eren le siguió, parándose frente a la habitación del mayor, listo para compartir cama con él. Este alzó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó bruscamente.

—¿Eh? No... na-nada —balbuceó el menor acobardado.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Tú habitación sigue siendo la de al lado.

El castaño bajó la mirada decepcionado. Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a la suya avergonzado por creer que Levi le dejaría dormir en su cama.

—No te confundas, Eren —dijo su fría voz a espaldas suyas—. Protegerte forma parte de mi obligación como tutor. Que hayamos mantenido relaciones no quiere decir que ahora debamos amarnos como dos estúpidos enamorados.

Una roca gigante aplastó al castaño tras escuchar aquellas duras palabras.

—No... claro... —se apresuró a decir.

—No olvides que sigues siendo mi alumno —le recordó con voz dura.

—No... por supuesto —murmuró abatido.

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, dio un paso adelante listo para meterse entre las sábanas y desaparecer momentáneamente, pero de nuevo, la fría e inexpresiva voz de Levi le frenaron.

—No entiendo a qué viene esa cara —replicó molesto—. Fuiste tú quien me dio permiso hace menos de una hora. ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?

Eren no supo qué contestar. No estaba arrepentido en absoluto, y sin embargo, toda la euforia que había sentido hasta el momento se había esfumado, quedando un vacío espantoso. Ante la ausencia de una respuesta, Levi bufó un tanto irritado.

—Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir: siempre estarás por debajo de mí. Por mucho que te duela, esa es una realidad que no podrás cambiar. No tengo ningún problema en satisfacerte las veces que hagan falta, pero no me pidas que te ame.

El corazón empezó a arderle dolorosamente, pero hizo un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno y decirle las siguientes palabras con toda la frialdad que pudo:

—No voy a pedirle tal cosa porque yo no le amo.

—Eso espero.

Pocos minutos después, se produjo un estallido en el baño. Eren había lanzado algo contra el espejo. Levi lo escuchó desde su habitación pero no se movió. Sentado al borde de su cama y completamente a oscuras, se mantuvo en silencio mientras oía un segundo estallido seguido de un sollozo.

Eren empezaba a comprender que su destino era estar juntos pero al mismo tiempo separados.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Y aquí os traigo la continuación de este fic que crece más y más gracias a vosotros! :) Os rompí el corazón en el capítulo anterior pero espero que entendais (aunque sea solo un poquito) las razones de Levi para decirle a nuestro querido Eren esas palabras tan feas. Por otra parte, Kenny Ackerman no es un personaje que me agrade especialmente, pero me encanta escribir su puesta en escena. Otros nuevos pjs aparecen al final, sobretodo uno que en el manga está dando mucho de que hablar ^^ Y poco a poco, lo que parecía una simple historia ficticia va cobrando vida! Prometo mejorar la relación entre Levi y Eren, pero para eso tendrá que pasar algo muy duro.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews, y a los que siguen el fic a día de hoy! :) Un beso enorme!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Augurio**

.

.

.

En una mesa de madera gastada estaban sentados Levi, Eren, Mikasa y Hange. Hacía poco más de media hora que se habían reunido los cuatros y tras darle una reprimenda a la científica por su impuntualidad, se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando el quinto miembro. Se encontraban lejos de los límites de Rose, en una casa de campo propiedad de la familia Ackerman, según había dicho Levi. Al estar deshabitada y en desuso, este había ordenado a su escuadrón estar una hora antes para limpiarla de arriba a abajo.

Levi, Eren y Mikasa quitaron el polvo de los muebles, barrieron el suelo de una esquina a otra, y limpiaron las ventanas de toda la mugre acumulada por años. Les tardó más de una hora convertir esa cabaña en un lugar habitable de nuevo.

—Por ahora, usaremos este lugar para organizarnos y vivir temporalmente —había dicho Levi una vez reunidos los tres.

El invierno se acercaba y ubicados en mitad del bosque necesitarían calor para no morir congelados. Mikasa salió cargando un hacha lista para cortar leña, dejando solos a Eren y a Levi; este último de mal humor por la impuntualidad de Hange.

El menor se encargaba en ese momento de los dormitorios, buscando sábanas en los armarios y ver si había que lavarlas o no. Se entretuvo más de lo previsto, pues no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse cerca de Levi sin compañía de alguien más.

Desde esa noche apenas habían hablado y para disgusto suyo, Levi le trataba como si nada hubiera pasado. Nunca se había sentido tan enfurecido y hubiera seguido arrojando objetos para calmar su ira, pero ni siquiera eso tenía permitido hacer. Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Levi reaccionó a sus berrinches.

—Si sigues destrozando mis cosas, me veré obligado a disciplinarte y no querrás que lo haga.

Ese fue su primer aviso, y Eren, impulsivo y dolido, no le hizo caso.

—¡Haré lo que yo quiera!

Levi lo detuvo antes de que el menor continuara descargando su furia, y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo levantó del suelo con un solo brazo.

—Pórtate como es debido, sino quieres que use la violencia contigo —le amenazó sin rastro de vacilación en su voz.

Levi jamás le había puesto la mano encima, y aterrado ante la perspectiva de ser golpeado, se calmó.

—Madura de una vez, Eren. Ya no eres un niño.

Eren no entendía cómo Levi podía ser tan insensible con su dolor. Se había entregado a él, esperando ser correspondido y tener una mejor relación, respetándose y cuidando el uno del otro. ¿Sería eso un sueño demasiado infantil? ¿Tan inocente había sido al pensar que Levi sentía algo más por él? ¿Solo eran alumno y tutor?

Sacando un par de sábanas del fondo de un armario, las colocó sobre una de las camas y las examinó con atención. No estaban sucias, pero llevaban mucho tiempo ahí guardadas. Cargando con ellas, salió del dormitorio y las puso junto al resto en un cesto grande.

La mayor parte de las tareas estaban hechas, y como si hubiera predicho el tiempo exacto, Hange llegó al fin, ofreciéndoles los buenos días con una amplia sonrisa.

Eren no la saludó con el mismo entusiasmo. De hecho, salió a toda prisa, o más bien, se escondió en la cocina, repasando por tercera vez el interior del horno.

—¡Estúpida, cuatro-ojos! ¡¿Crees que puedes saltarte la limpieza y llegar una hora tarde a propósito?!

—¿Eh? —dijo esta fingiendo demencia.

Se oyó un golpe seguido de un quejido de dolor.

—¡Levi!

—Sino fueras importante para la investigación, jamás te habría elegido para formar parte de mi escuadrón.

—Pero, Levi... escucha. Anoche estuve leyendo toda la información recopilada sobre el caso y esta mañana me dormí.

—Tus excusas no me interesan —espetó con frialdad.

Hange calló y para intentar suavizar el ambiente, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ahógate en el río —respondió de mala gana.

Eren se atrevió a sacar la cabeza, estudiando si ya era seguro regresar al comedor. En ese momento, Mikasa entró en la casa con una pila de troncos sobre su hombro derecho. Hange protestó por lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Levi, pero ninguno se apiadó de ella. Levi pasó a ignorarla mientras indicaba a Mikasa donde dejar la leña; Eren no dijo nada y siguió su labor apartado de todos.

. . .

La aparición de Kenny Ackerman no podría haber sido más tensa e incómoda. Silenciosos y atentos a su llegada, quedaron mudos ante su aparición.

Alto, de aspecto desgarbado, con un sombrero y dos pistolas a cada lado de su cintura, su entrada en la casa fue algo de lo más extravagante. Con una sonrisa desdeñable y un humor negro, olvidó los formalismos y se presentó a su manera.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un funeral? —preguntó con sorna—. ¿Quién se ha muerto?

Nadie le contestó; Mikasa le fulminaba con la mirada mientras que Levi no cambió su expresión. Eren le contemplaba incrédulo y Hange con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Llegas tarde —le recordó Levi.

—Lo sé —dijo avanzando hacia ellos—. Tenía asuntos que atender, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

Pasando la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, Kenny rió descaradamente.

—Hasta en un cementerio me recibirían mejor.

—No lo dudo. Ahora, siéntate —le indicó Levi estoico.

—Parece que eso de ser Capitán se te ha subido a la cabeza. Darme órdenes a mí... Los hay que tener bien puestos —comentó sin perder ese tono de mofa. Aun así, se sentó en el extremo, encabezando la mesa junto con Levi al otro lado.

—Estos son Hange Zoe, científica que hasta hace dos años trabajó en el Laboratorio de Análisis Clínico, y Eren Jaeger, mi alumno.

Kenny centró su atención en Eren, quien evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eren Jaeger, ¿eh? Dime, ¿te trata bien mi querido sobrino?

—No creo que eso sea asunto suyo —respondió el menor cohibido.

—Deberías mostrar más respeto por tus mayores —le advirtió Kenny peligrosamente—. Está claro que Levi no te ha disciplinado como debería. En mis tiempos, una falta como esta se pagaba con unos buenos azotes con el cinturón o cualquier objeto que tuvieras a mano.

Eren no quiso imaginarse algo tan atroz como eso.

—Que usted fuera un tutor horrible y sin una pizca de compasión no...

—Eren, cállate —le interrumpió Levi.

Este observó a su tutor molesto. Defender los derechos del alumno no era ningún crimen después de todo.

—Pero...

—Estamos aquí para hablar sobre el caso, no para perder el tiempo sobre las relaciones tutor-alumno.

Kenny no protestó, sin embargo, no le quitó ojo a Eren, que contenía sus impulsos en contra de su voluntad.

—Kenny conoce a todos los miserables que habitan en este mundo...

"Puesto que él también lo es" —pensó para si mismo.

—... y da la casualidad que conoce al grupo que me atacó a mí y a mi escuadrón. Necesitamos saber toda la información que tengas sobre ellos —exigió Levi.

—Son profesionales. Entrenados para matar y seguir las órdenes de los altos mandos sin cuestionarlas. Capturarlos e interrogarles no serviría de nada; se limitan a hacer el trabajo sucio sin tener idea de la fiesta gorda que hay detrás.

—Pareces bien informado —comentó Mikasa con desconfianza—. ¿A qué se debe?

—Estoy familiarizado con ellos. Digamos que pasé un tiempo colaborando con esa gente.

—¡¿Y pretendes que confiemos en ti?! —inquirió la asiática escéptica.

—Si queréis salvar el pellejo, no os queda otro remedio, preciosa.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Levi en busca de una explicación.

—Solo un insensato confiaría en Kenny —dijo Levi sin alterarse—. Pero ha accedido a contarnos todo lo que sabe. Si nos traiciona luego no nos supondrá un problema nuevo. Esa gente me estará buscando y por consecuencia, también a aquellos que vayan conmigo.

—¿Y cómo podemos saber que no miente respecto a la información que nos da? —preguntó Eren receloso.

—Mi intuición es suficiente —concluyó Levi en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Continúa.

—Al principio era divertido, pero más adelante me reuní con uno de los jefes y por poco me reí en su cara. Ese hombre estaba pirado, decía unas cosas muy raras.

—¿Qué cosas? —presionó Levi.

—Ah... no sé... Algo sobre el fin de la humanidad y un experimento para crear o convertir titanes... Pura mierda.

Hange abrió la boca estupefacta, pero antes de que dijera nada, Levi se le adelantó:

—¿Quién era ese hombre?

—No me dijo su nombre. Eran muy precavidos con sus identidades.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Me ofreció unirme a su causa, pero lo rechacé. Los locos no me interesan, y aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una secta —declaró con hastío.

—¿Y te dejó ir? —cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

—Estuvo insistiendo y contándome cuentos chinos hasta que finalmente me largué. Días después, unos pobres ilusos intentaron matarme; desde entonces, he recibido visitas parecidas. Los muy cabrones no me dejan en paz y me la paso huyendo de un sitio a otro.

Mikasa lo estudió en silencio. Tratando de averiguar si ocultaba algo detrás de ese vil rostro.

—Cuéntanos más de esa conversación sobre el fin de la humanidad —pidió Hange con un brillo en los ojos.

—Espera, cuatro-ojos. Has dicho que al principio era divertido. ¿Qué hacías exactamente?

—Me encargaba de cortar cuellos —respondió Kenny con calma.

Eren se asustó al oír eso, en tanto que Mikasa entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños por debajo la mesa.

—¿Conocías a las víctimas o simplemente las matabas sin saber el motivo? —preguntó Levi sin preocuparse por el hecho de que su tío matase gente.

—Me daban sus nombres y sus ubicaciones. Yo iba allí y hacía mi trabajo.

—¿No hubo alguno que te llamara especialmente la atención?

Kenny se quedó pensativo, y asintió.

—Sí. Hace años hubo un caso curioso de un matrimonio que, al parecer, sabían demasiado y debían ser eliminados junto con su hijo. Los encontré huyendo, pero no fueron muy lejos. El hijo no iba con ellos y yo tenía órdenes de matarlo, así que registramos la vivienda y los alrededores, pero no encontramos nada. Años después, dimos con otro miembro de esa familia, lo torturamos, pero no habló. Era un anciano y logramos saber que tenía un nieto que iba a la Institución Educativa Rothaid por unos documentos que encontramos. El nombre del niño, por desgracia, había sido borrado. Parece ser que el abuelo lo mandó allí para protegerlo.

Eren empezó a sentir náuseas. ¿Podía ser que ese niño fuera...?

—... Los jefes insistían en encontrar a ese niño, pero en aquella Institución era imposible poder matarlo. El viejo se nos escapó, para luego enterarnos que había sido ingresado permanentemente en el hospital. Fue el único caso que no pude terminar debidamente.

Sí, definitivamente Eren se sentía mareado y asqueado. ¿Era posible que ese hombre hubiera matado a los padres de Armin? Un odio salvaje emergió desde su interior, casi temblando de ira por el descaro de contar algo tan trágico de forma tan natural.

Levi miró de reojo a su alumno y decidió aparcar ese tema de momento.

—Ahora explícanos esos cuentos de los que hablabas. Hange agradecerá todos los detalles que puedas dar.

—Eso no eran más que tonterías, pero si tanto os interesa... —Kenny se concentró, haciendo memoria de las locuras dichas por ese hombre—. Por lo que entendí, esos lunáticos creían en una especie de ser superior; titanes que supuestamente habían existido hacia miles de años. También mencionó experimentos llevados a cabo en personas, pero que aún no habían tenido suerte con ellos. Hablaba sobre el poner fin a la historia y de cómo los humanos repetían el mismo error.

—¿Mencionó algo sobre unas diosas? —preguntó Hange expectante.

—¿Eh? No que yo sepa. Solo habló de titanes y humanos.

—Cuando no hablaba de eso, ¿te parecía una persona cuerda?

—Sí, no parecía el típico chiflado que se deja llevar por historias de fantasía —explicó un poco confuso.

—¿Tenía alguna evidencia para demostrar que llevaba razón? —instigó la científica cada vez más atraída por aquel relato.

—Mencionó una chica que custodiaban bajo tierra, que según él era la prueba de que todo era cierto.

—¡¿Y no preguntaste por su identidad?! —inquirió Hange indignada.

—¡Estaba harto de oír sus tonterías! ¡Solo quería largarme de ahí!

La morena no replicó, pero se le veía bastante decepcionada. Levi aguardó por si su tío quería añadir algo más, pero al formarse un largo silencio en la mesa, supuso que ya había terminado.

—Bien. De momento no podemos preparar una ofensiva, necesitamos más información, pero sí podemos defendernos para cuando nos ataquen. Kenny y yo seguramente seamos sus objetivos principales. Sin embargo, no dudarán en mataros también a vosotros —añadió mirando a Mikasa, Hange y Eren—, así que estad preparados.

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo. Levi dio por finalizada esa primera reunión, pero entabló una conversación privada con Kenny, en la cual le dejó bien claro que, a pesar de no confiar en él, ayudaría a eliminar a cualquier oponente que se cruzara por el camino.

Su tío no tuvo problemas en aceptar, pero no prometió ser su aliado si las cosas se torcían.

.

.

.

Por la tarde recibieron la visita de Erwin y Armin. Levi les había indicado la dirección de la casa de campo el día anterior, pero no esperaba recibirlos tan temprano. Kenny se había despedido de ellos horas antes, Hange se encontraba en uno de los dormitorios releyendo _Ataque a los Titanes_ , y Mikasa haciendo flexiones en otro dormitorio.

En cuanto Armin vio a su amigo, corrió hacia él, y cogiéndole de la muñeca, lo llevó hasta un rincón de la casa y sin poder contener la emoción, le comunicó la gran noticia.

—¡Erwin y yo nos casaremos! —exclamó eufórico.

—¡Vaya! Es... es... realmente... —Eren no supo qué contestar. Aquella noticia le había entristecido y enfurecido a partes iguales—. Me alegro, Armin. Sí... Es... fantástico —logró decir al fin.

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? Era su mejor amigo. ¡Debía alegrarse por él!

—¡Aún no me lo creo! Nunca me he sentido tan afortunado como ahora. Erwin es... perfecto —dijo embelesado.

Eren le sonrió a duras penas.

—No hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema. Erwin prefiere dejarlo para más adelante... me ha hecho tan feliz —confesó con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

Eren sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Por qué Levi no le hacía feliz? ¿Por qué le menospreciaba? Se imaginó estúpidamente a Levi pidiéndole matrimonio... Por muy doloroso que fuera, le gustó visualizar en su mente esa absurda imagen. No supo si estaría preparado para aceptar una pedida de mano, pero en el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba que ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

. . .

—No esperes que te felicite por tu enlace. Estás a punto de cometer el mayor error de tu vida —aseguró Levi con una mirada gélida.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estás molesto. Tú también puedes pedirle matrimonio a Eren.

—Jamás haría tal cosa. Solo somos tutor y alumno.

—Ese es tu problema —apuntó Erwin severamente—. Te impones sobre ti mismo una idea que no compartes. Infundado por un miedo...

—Basta —cortó Levi en un tono de voz peligroso—. Eren es mi alumno y lo trataré del modo que crea apropiado.

—Entonces no superarás tus miedos.

Levi estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Nadie tenía el derecho a juzgarle, nadie. Y por mucho que le pesase, no permitiría que Eren tuviese sentimientos más profundos hacia él. Su relación ya estaba bien como estaba.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está Berthold? —preguntó un joven rubio de más de metro ochenta.

—Ha bajado para ver a Annie —explicó una mujer.

—¿Otra vez? Ya van tres veces hoy. ¿Qué no entiende que no le va a decir nada?

—Deja que haga lo que quiera, así se convence del todo —dijo una tercera voz.

Este último les tendió una lista corta con tres nombres anotados.

 _Kenny Ackerman_

 _Levi Ackerman_

 _Mikasa Ackerman_

—Una vez la estirpe Ackerman desaparezca, todo será más fácil —comentó la mujer.

—Si Grisha no hubiera muerto tendríamos los sueros y acabaríamos con ellos.

—Estén vivos o no, nuestro próximo objetivo es Eren Jaeger —anunció Zeke a sus camaradas.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Y aquí me tenéis mis queridos lectores! :) Con fuerzas y mucha ilusión! La verdad, la semana pasada y la anterior fueron horribles para mí, pero afortunadamente estos días me he ido recuperando. No sabéis lo emocionada que me sentí cuando algo dentro de mi me llamaba para que escribiese de nuevo, y pues me puse manos a la obra :) No puedo creer que seáis tantos, jamás imaginé que este fic fuera leído por tal cantidad de personas! Lo único que os puedo decir es que os agarréis bien porque la verdadera acción y el misterio están al caer.**

 **Agradezco de corazón vuestros reviews, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber lo mucho que os está gustando ^_^**

 **Un especial abrazo a las personas que me han enviado sus mensajes de apoyo, os quiero! Mil gracias :)**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Analogía**

.

.

.

— _Eren, ¿si tuvieras el poder para cambiar el rumbo de la historia... lo harías?_

. . .

La primera vez que Eren salió de la cabaña furioso nadie osó detenerlo excepto Levi. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión, cuanto más se gritaban más colérico se volvía Eren y hubieran llegado a las manos si Mikasa no los hubiera separado a tiempo.

—¡No soporto estar ni un minuto más con usted! —le gritó su alumno.

Y como cualquier chico adolescente, Eren se dirigió con pasos veloces hacia la puerta.

—¡Eren, vuelve aquí! ¡EREN!

El castaño no se dio la vuelta ni se detuvo. Con un rugido de rabia, Levi persiguió a su alumno hasta la salida, pero la asiática le cogió por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame, Mikasa! —rugió perdiendo el control. Eren ya había salido por la puerta y la había cerrado bruscamente.

—Eren necesita estar solo —respondió con calma.

—¡Lo que necesita es disciplina! —replicó soltándose del agarre y encarándola.

—Dale su espacio, si le sigues será mucho peor.

—¡Es peligroso! ¡Merodear por el bosque sin la compañía de nadie...! ¡Mi obligación es ir tras él!

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero aquí está a salvo. Estas tierras son nuestras, nadie las conoce salvo tú y yo, y Eren conoce los peligros... no se alejará mucho de la cabaña —explicó Mikasa haciendo gala de una gran serenidad.

Levi no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando... ¡Él era su tutor! Si algo malo le ocurría... Solo de pensarlo se le formaba una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Mikasa se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Estará bien.

—¿Será verdad que no estás capacitado para tener alumnos a tu cargo? —inquirió Hange distraída.

La morena sentada en una esquina del salón, no había intervenido en ningún momento, limitándose a observar la escena muda, pero con especial atención.

A Levi le tembló el brazo. Mikasa se mordió el labio nerviosa.

Con una sombría expresión, Levi avanzó hacia la científica peligrosamente. Extendiendo su brazo, la morena creyó que la agarraría por el cuello de la camisa, nada más lejos de la realidad, la agarró por la garganta y la embistió con furia contra la pared.

—¡Repite eso! —gritó temblando de ira—. ¡REPITE ESO AHORA MISMO!

—¡Levi, suéltala! —ordenó Mikasa colocándose en posición de ataque.

Hange no contestó. Aquella mano le oprimía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

—Levi —habló Mikasa con voz potente—, no me obligues a enfrentarme a ti.

Su advertencia tuvo el efecto deseado. Levi titubeó ante esa amenaza; un enfrentamiento con Mikasa sería una imprudencia y una irresponsabilidad por su parte. Con una mueca de rabia, soltó a Hange que cayó desplomada en el suelo con el rostro morado. La asiática relajó los hombros y suspiró un poco más calmada.

Sin embargo, y empeorando aún más la situación, el menor tomó por costumbre irse de la cabaña por las tardes y no regresar pasada una hora, para consternación de Levi. No saber dónde se encontraba en ese plazo de tiempo lo sacaba de los nervios, luchando contra sus impulsos para no correr e ir a buscarlo. Mikasa le pedía que no perdiese el control de nuevo y le diera un voto de confianza a Eren. El mayor lo intentaba, realmente hacía el esfuerzo de confiar en su alumno, mas algo le decía que algo iba mal. Su instinto le gritaba "¡peligro, peligro!", y en contra de su voluntad, ignoraba esa alarma, no queriendo empeorar todavía más su relación con Eren.

Tanto Mikasa como Hange no tenían problema en que el castaño saliera a tomar el aire y regresara una hora más tarde. Como bien había dicho la asiática, esa zona era segura; nadie habitaba por los alrededores y el mayor peligro que pudiera encontrarse Eren serían los insectos del bosque.

No obstante, alguien más merodeaba cerca y no era exactamente un amigo.

—Ya creí que no vendrías, Eren.

—Perdona, Zeke. Me entretuvieron —se disculpó el castaño llegando al lugar acordado.

—Tranquilo, siempre es bueno verte —añadió el hombre colocándose bien las gafas.

Eren le sonrió. Siempre era agradable reunirse con ese hombre llamado Zeke y tener una charla con él. Se conocieron días antes, durante el arrebato de furia que sufrió Eren contra Levi. El castaño, cegado de ira, se alejó tanto de la cabaña que terminó perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Preso del pánico, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y asustado trató de volver, pero cuanto más avanzaba más desorientado se encontraba.

Verse solo y desamparado en un lugar que no conocía hizo que casi se derrumbara y pidiera perdón por su terca actitud, mas en ese preciso instante, y cuando todo parecía perdido, una figura apareció entre las sombras de los árboles, revelando a un hombre alto, con barba, gafas y el pelo largo hasta la nuca.

Inmediatamente, Eren se puso en posición defensiva.

—¿Quie...? ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Tranquilo, muchacho... Yo... oí pasos y pensé que sería un animal salvaje, pero no hubiera imaginado que alguien más estuviera por estos lares.

Eren frunció el ceño, desconfiando de su repentina presencia.

—¿Te has perdido, joven? —preguntó con voz afable.

Eren no respondió, barajando las posibilidades que tenía a mano. Podía huir y perder de vista a ese desconocido o comprobar si de verdad era un hombre cualquiera o un enemigo.

—No te haré nada —le aseguró el desconocido y levantó ambos brazos para demostrarlo.

—¿Es usted de por aquí? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, vivo un poco más lejos, casi en los límites de la frontera que separa el bosque y la carretera.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Hoy salí para recolectar un poco de frutos secos —y palmeó una bolsa pequeña de cuero que llevaba colgando de la cintura.

Eren empezaba a bajar la guardia.

—¿Vive solo?

—Sí, pero la naturaleza también es una buena compañera.

—Mmm… Yo… —rascándose la nuca, Eren pareció un poco arrepentido por su actitud hostil—, perdone, pero no esperaba...

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir el hombre con una sonrisa—, lo comprendo perfectamente. Ser precavido nunca está de más.

Eren asintió y tras haber comprobado que no iba armado y que su aspecto no resultaba peligroso, se presentó educadamente. Si bien le dijo que se llamaba Eren Jaeger, mintió acerca de sus intenciones que le llevaron a vivir temporalmente en aquella zona alejada de la ciudad. No le habló de nadie de su alrededor, a excepción de su tutor Levi, a quien describió como "insoportable" y "cruel". Zeke le escuchaba con atención y le reconfortaba con sabias palabras. Eren encontró alivio en cuestionar y quejarse sobre el trato injusto que recibía de Levi sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Pero no solo se desahogaba criticando a su tutor, también había otro asunto que le tenía inmersamente intrigado.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre mi padre, ¿de verdad era tan buen médico? —preguntó Eren el cuarto día de su encuentro.

Zeke no se opuso, pues entendía la insistencia del chico por conocer todos los detalles posibles sobre su padre.

—Sí, el mejor que he conocido. Su trabajo era excelente, todos le teníamos un gran aprecio.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Estoy seguro que hubiera sido un buen padre. Tenía un gran corazón.

—¿Crees que pudo haberme dejado en la Institución porque estaba en peligro? —inquirió en voz baja como si temiera que alguien les espiara.

—No estoy seguro, Grisha no contactó conmigo desde que se fue —respondió Zeke negando con la cabeza—. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que tú eras su hijo. Al principio me costó creerlo, no te pareces en nada a él... Excepto por el color de tus ojos.

—Yo... tengo la esperanza de encontrarme con él... y con mi madre...

—Debe de haber sido duro para ti, vivir todos estos años sin una familia —lamentó el hombre.

—No tengo recuerdos de ellos —replicó Eren encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no era tan duro como parecía—, pero me gustaría saber qué se siente al tener unos padres que te cuidan.

—Lo comprendo —afirmó con gravedad—. Dime, ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con tu tutor?

—No, todo sigue igual —contestó fingiendo indiferencia ante la mención de Levi—. Es... frustrante que la única persona que está a mi cargo me trate de esa forma... La primera vez que lo vi pensé que no podía haberme tocado alguien peor, fue un desastre... Después pareció que las cosas mejoraban entre nosotros, pero todo se esfumó hace pocos días... Me siento decepcionado, melancólico, enojado...

—¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Le has contado cómo te sientes?

—No... —negó con voz afligida—. A penas hablamos...

—Díselo. Enfréntale sin miedo —le alentó Zeke.

—Ah, no sé... No creo sea una buena idea...

—Que seas un alumno no significa que no puedas expresarte —le recordó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

—No, no es eso... Yo... no quiero tenerle miedo... Pero si le digo todas esas cosas siento que empeoraré las cosas —comentó sin dejarse convencer.

—Haz lo que creas más apropiado, Eren. Pero si crees que tu tutor es quien está equivocado, deberías decírselo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

Zeke le sonrió y le dio un apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos. Como todas las tardes, se despidieron amistosamente y acordaron verse al día siguiente a la misma hora. Eren realmente disfrutaba de esa hora, libre y sin que nadie le controlase, por mucho que su cerebro le gritase que aquello que hacía no era lo correcto. Lamentaba que esa sensación tan agradable durase tan poco, pues una vez ponía los pies en la cabaña, el malestar y la tensión surgían para atormentarle.

Y como suponía, Levi le aguardaba de brazos cruzados, recostado contra la puerta de su dormitorio y con una expresión de lo menos amigable. Dentro de la cabaña reinaba el silencio, y no fue difícil adivinar que algo gordo se le venía encima.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—He ido a dar un paseo —respondió sin molestare en mirarle a los ojos.

—No me mientas, Eren —le advirtió Levi severamente.

—¡No le estoy mintiendo! —replicó exaltado.

—¿Qué haces todas las tardes cuando abandonas la cabaña? —insistió sin perder la compostura.

—Ya se lo he dicho, doy una vuelta por el bosque.

—Me estás mintiendo, Eren.

—¡No es verdad! —defendió el chico pese a que Levi llevaba razón.

—¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme qué haces cuando no estás aquí?

—No... No... —Eren buscó rápidamente algo con lo que evadir sus preguntas—. ¡No tengo por qué decírselo!

Levi entrecerró los ojos y sus facciones se endurecieron.

—¿Eres consciente de la situación en la que estamos?

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Estoy bien, ¿verdad? —y extendió los brazos para corroborarlo—. ¿Ve? No estoy herido ni nada. Nadie me ha atacado.

—Eso no significa nada. Hoy puedes estar bien, y mañana estar...

—No me va a pasar nada —le interrumpió Eren bruscamente—. Incluso me siento mejor cuando estoy lejos de usted.

A Levi le dolió oír eso. Harto de no llevar las riendas, decide actuar en consecuencia.

—Mañana te quedarás en la cabaña. No volverás a salir —sentenció con firmeza.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Y eso por qué?! —gritó el castaño consternado.

—No voy a tolerar que me sigas mintiendo y desobedeciendo.

—No, ¡usted no puedo hacer eso!

—Lo haré.

—¡No!

—Eren soy tutor, puedo hacerlo —concluyó inflexible.

—Desde hace días que no le veo como un tutor... ¡Se está convirtiendo en un amo! —atacó Eren completamente indignado.

—Eso es algo que has hecho tú mismo con tus actos de rebeldía.

—No, no...

—Ve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo lo diga.

Eren negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que eso estaba pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre acababan peleados?

—Eren... —le llamó como última advertencia.

—No...

Sin más opción, Levi agarró a su alumno por el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y abriendo la puerta del dormitorio, lo lanzó hacia dentro con violencia, causando que el menor tropezara y cayera al suelo con estrépito.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Eren poniéndose de rodillas para levantarse.

—No saldrás a menos que yo lo quiera. Empieza comportándote como es debido y actúa como un adulto.

Y dicho eso, encerró a Eren en su dormitorio. Este se abalanzó contra la puerta y empezó a golpearla con los puños, mientras gritaba:

—¡Le odio! ¡Ojalá no fuera mi tutor! ¡Ojalá no me hubiera elegido! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que venir a la Institución?! ¡Le odio! ¿Me oye? ¡LE ODIO!

Levi no se movió. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que los gritos colapsaran sus oídos. No lamentó que su alumno le odiara, cualquier cosa valía, cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con el dichoso amor… Si Eren le odiaba, entonces que le siguiera odiando… Oyó sus sollozos, los mismos que escuchó hace días desde su habitación mientras Eren estaba encerrado en el baño.

Por muy doloroso que fuera para los dos, Levi prefería oír ese llanto en vez del suyo propio, porque si él lloraba, solo iba a ser por un motivo… Si Eren lloraba, era porque estaba vivo. Y a pesar de todo el daño que se hacían el uno al otro, saber que estaba vivo era su único consuelo.

Alejándose de los sollozos y los insultos, recorrió el estrecho pasillo y bajó las escaleras de madera.

Mikasa le observaba contrariada. Por supuesto, había escuchado toda su discusión desde el piso de abajo.

—Esto no puede continuar. Sino solucionáis vuestras diferencias nos afectará a nosotros y a la misión. No podemos fallar otra vez, Levi —dijo sombríamente.

Sentándose en la otra punta de la mesa, trató de serenarse. Mikasa tenía razón, pero…

—Hablar las cosas no solucionará nada. Eren no me escuchará.

—Debes intentarlo.

Levi contuvo una mueca.

—Si es incapaz de seguir mis órdenes, entonces no está capacitado para realizar esta misión.

—¿Lo relevarás? —cuestionó Mikasa

—Eso si no me deja otra opción.

La morena no objetó nada al respecto. Sin nada más que decirse, los dos se sumergieron en un prolongado silencio, aislándose de todo y batallando contra sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

.

Eren sentía un gran vacío en su corazón. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado. Odiaba con todo su ser a Levi, y al mismo tiempo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Le gustaba Levi, no sabía cómo ni cuando, pero ya no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento, y eso solo le llevaba a odiarlo con más fuerza. Deseaba arrancarse el corazón del pecho y dejar de sufrir.

Quería huir, correr lejos de Levi y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Lo único que le retenía era la misión. Pero realmente quería escapar y ser libre, pero como alumno ni siquiera tenía ese derecho. No podía volver a la Institución y solo podía ser independiente si su tutor renunciaba a él o si contraía matrimonio.

Eren sonrió con amargura. Levi jamás le dejaría marchar, y dudaba seriamente que encontrara alguien con quien casarse. Estaba condenado a estar a su lado por mucho tiempo.

"¡Se está convirtiendo en un amo!"

"Eso es algo que has hecho tú mismo con tus actos de rebeldía".

Sus palabras retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, su voz persistente se rehusaba a abandonarle. ¿Ni siquiera podía dar un paseo y charlar con un buen hombre? No era ningún acto de rebeldía, él necesitaba respirar, liberarse de esa presión en el pecho y pasar un buen rato por muy efímero que fuera.

Levi no conseguiría hacerle sentir mal, no… Él no estaba haciendo nada malo. Era Levi, siempre era él.

Consciente que no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente, se levantó del suelo —había permanecido recostado contra la puerta todo ese tiempo—, y se dirigió a la cama. No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, y con pesadez se dejó caer contra el colchón. Hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, cerró los ojos y se encogió como si quisiera hacerse pequeño.

Antes de caer dormido, imaginó cómo Levi estaba a su lado y le abrazaba.

. . .

Al amanecer, Levi dio instrucciones precisas respecto a Eren. Ni Mikasa ni Hange tenían permitido abrirle la puerta a menos que lo ordenase él mismo. Era su alumno, su responsabilidad. La científica no reaccionó como Levi había temido. En vez de entrometerse y preguntar acerca de sus riñas, se preocupó seriamente. Y para sorpresa de los dos Ackermans, le dio el mismo aviso que Mikasa.

—Si vuestros problemas afectan a la misión, habrá más probabilidades de fracasar.

—Lo tengo muy presente —terció Levi con impaciencia.

Hange no dijo más, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Minutos después, Levi permitió a Eren salir de su dormitorio retándole en silencio a que hiciera alguna locura si se atrevía. Este no intentó ningún movimiento raro y siguió con la cabeza agachada al mayor hasta el comedor. Le hervía la sangre de la impotencia que sentía, pero armar otro escándalo no sería lo más oportuno. El ambiente ya estaba suficiente cargado y él no se encontraba con fuerzas para otro enfrentamiento.

Reunidos los cuatro, conversaron acerca de la falta de movimiento por parte del enemigo. Hange fue la primera en comentar que esa calma auguraba siempre lo peor. Levi coincidió en que algo planeaban y exigió extremar las precauciones mirando de reojo a Eren quien aún no había intervenido.

El aludido desvió la mirada y fingió concentrar su atención en la madera desgastada de la mesa. Mikasa propuso incrementar las guardias por los alrededores, si el enemigo descubría su localización pelearían con una gran desventaja. Levi no se opuso, como tampoco Hange ni Eren.

En definitiva, los cuatro intuyeron que pronto esa calma se desvanecería y hasta que el momento llegara, debían estar atentos y preparados psicológicamente para la peor de las situaciones.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, Levi y Eren se evitaban, Hange hablaba consigo misma sobre el libro _Ataque a los Titanes_ , y Mikasa revisaba las armas que Kenny les había proporcionado días antes.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Levi le indicó a su alumno que cogiera un arma y se preparara para salir con él a patrullar. Eren gruñó, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Hange, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, irrumpió entre ellos.

—Creo que sería mejor si yo hiciera pareja con Eren.

Levi, como no podía ser de otra manera, protestó. Alegando que era su alumno y debía estar a su lado por precaución. El castaño se unió a la científica y con voz queda dijo:

—Opino lo mismo.

Mikasa que contaba los cartuchos de una escopeta, alzó el rostro.

El mayor rechinó los dientes en señal de desaprobación.

—Conmigo estará seguro.

No quería ceder, no debía ceder, y aun así… lo hizo. Eren sintió un pequeño soplo de aire al escuchar como este aceptaba que fuera con Hange. Juntos, el alumno y la científica salieron de la cabaña armados, el primero con una pistola y la segunda con una escopeta y dos pistolas (Eren no había recibido su instrucción sobre el manejo de las armas por lo que le dieron una sola arma fácil de disparar en caso de emergencia).

Hange iba primera con Eren detrás, los dos avanzando con cautela y procurando no hacer mucho ruido. En cuanto estuvieron alejados unos doscientos metros, la mujer le señaló al menor que esperara y vigilara mientras ella se adentraba un poco más. Eren asintió con la pistola entre las manos. Dudaba que avistasen alguien en el bosque, la única persona que se acercaba por esa zona era Zeke, quien seguramente le esperaría preocupado por su tardanza.

Como deseaba escaparse tan solo un instante e ir a verle… Él le escucharía y le daría alguno de sus sabios consejos. Nervioso, fijo su vista en la dirección por la que se había ido Hange. Mordiéndose el labio, miró ambos lados. Se encontraba solo, quizás esa era su única oportunidad… Ni siquiera se demoraría más de cinco minutos… Solo saludarle y comentarle rápidamente su situación… No tardaría y así Zeke estaría enterado y no le haría preocupar…

Conocía el camino… No estaba lejos… Solo sería un momento… Y como excusa podía decir que había oído ruidos sospechosos más allá de donde se hallaba…

Agarrando el arma con las dos manos, torció hacia la derecha y se escabulló entre los altos árboles que ocultaban el cielo anaranjado del atardecer en busca de Zeke.

. . .

Eren no regresó esa noche a la cabaña. Tampoco lo hizo a la mañana siguiente ni los días posteriores.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me he retrasado mucho en esta actualización, y lo siento de verdad. Sé que muchos me pedíais la continuación cuanto antes, pero hasta ahora no logré terminarla de escribir. Los que vayan al día con el manga, verán algunas referencias importantes, pero me abstuve de incluir spoilers. Dependiendo del rumbo del fic, decidiré si incluir spoilers o no, aunque algunos serán inevitables. En todo caso, lo avisaré antes de que empecéis a leer. Hay un pequeño fragmento al final del capítulo, escrito en cursiva, que cogí del manga, pero no es ningún spoiler.**

 **Por último, quiero agradecer vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews, este fic no sería nada sin vosotros.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Condenado**

.

.

.

 _A ti, dentro de 2000 años_

Ese era la dedicatoria escrita en la contraportada del libro _Ataque a los Titanes_. Armin la examinó con detenimiento; ¿era posible que una persona en aquella época escribiera semejante obra? Mucho se había especulado acerca de su creación, algunos literarios afirmaban que fue escrita durante la época clásica, a pesar de que en aquella etapa todo lo que se conservaba eran estudios filosóficos y poesía. Los relatos de guerras, travesías marítimas y soldados que fundan un imperio fueron posteriores, todos pertenecientes a la épica.

Ninguno de esos relatos se ubicaba en un paraje post-apocalíptico… No, esa obra era totalmente anacrónica. Era absurdo pensar que fue escrita en aquel tiempo. Y, sin embargo, los llamados titanes eran mencionados y catalogados en los diálogos de muchos teólogos de la edad media como _La encarnación del Mal._

Pero, eran puras fantasías, ¿verdad? Los titanes no existen…

Armin ojeó las páginas del libro acompañado de ese sentimiento de congoja. Si fuera solo el misterio que rodeaba esa historia…

—Armin, llevas horas sin despegarte de ese libro —dijo Erwin entrando en el dormitorio—. Deberías descansar.

—Sí, tiene razón.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, no… Es... Es solo una tontería —respondió, restándole importancia.

—No importa. Quiero escucharla.

Armin titubeó unos instantes; a Erwin sí podría decírselo, él no se reiría.

—Verá... —empezó algo inseguro—. Releyendo _Ataque a los titanes_ , no pude evitar reparar en ciertas similitudes entre usted y...

—Por favor Armin, trátame de tú —le interrumpió sin llegar a ser brusco—. No creo que sean necesarios los formalismos a estas alturas.

—De acuerdo. Como decía, vi una serie de similitudes ente nosotros y dos personajes de la historia.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración es... parecido a uste... a ti. Es extraño... Cuando leo su puesta en escena me da la sensación... Es como si ya supiera de sus acciones antes de que las realice, es como si le conociera... Sé que suena ridículo, lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, para nada. Es muy interesante eso que dices —opinó Erwin.

—Y... bueno, yo mismo me he sentido muy identificado con otro personaje —prosiguió Armin con más confianza—. Es un cadete que se une al Cuerpo de Exploración, y... junto con el Comandante, podría decirse que son el cerebro de toda operación que realizan. De algún modo, me recuerda a nosotros.

Se produjo un silencio en el cual Erwin meditó

—¿Te preocupa eso? —preguntó al fin.

—No... Es solo que... es extraño... —repitió desconcertado—. La verdad es que este libro... es todo un rompecabezas.

—¿Tan especial es? —inquirió, observando la cubierta gastada.

—Es insólito —explicó abriendo el libro por las últimas páginas—. Jamás había leído nada parecido —deteniéndose en una página en blanco añadió—, ni siquiera hay escrito un final, está incompleto.

Erwin comprobó que, en efecto, las últimas páginas no estaban escritas.

—Es posible que el autor muriera antes de terminarlo, o le arrestaran por escribirlo. En cualquier caso, el libro dejó muchas incógnitas que nunca fueron resueltas.

Armin se mordió el labio y clavó su mirada azulada en las páginas en blanco, como si esperara que estas le dieran las respuestas que tan desesperadamente buscaba. Para ordenar todos sus pensamientos, expresó en voz alta todos los hechos ocurridos con la esperanza de hallar un hilo que los uniera y esclarecer sus dudas.

—Primero fue la aparición de esa secta, cuyos líderes conocían los nombres de las tres diosas del libro, que, en última instancia, no son más que tres muros. Ofrecían sacrificios en un intento por buscar su salvación… ¿Es posible que...?

El rostro del menor se iluminó, encajando la primera pieza del rompecabezas.

—¿Armin? —dijo Erwin preocupado por la expresión atónita de su alumno.

—¡La secta predecía la llegada de los titanes! —exclamó el pequeño rubio conmovido—. ¡Temían que la humanidad fuera exterminada por los titanes!

—¿Los titanes? —repitió Erwin desconcertado.

—Los seres que aniquilaron supuestamente a casi toda la humanidad —respondió Armin—. Por eso les rezaban a Maria, Rose y Sina, porque su función durante cien años fue proteger a los humanos dentro de las murallas.

—Armin, ¿de qué estás…?

—Luego el escuadrón que atacó a Levi y a sus agentes —prosiguió Armin sin prestar atención a su tutor—. Según lo dicho, llevaban el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales anti-persona, y justamente aparecieron cuando Levi investigaba el segundo sacrificio y tenían bajo custodia el testimonio de una persona. Ellos también conocían la historia, pero no les interesaba que alguien más supiera de ella. Si estoy en lo cierto, y basándome en lo que me dijo Hange, esas personas están bajo el mando de otros líderes que también creen en la existencia de los titanes.

Armin se llevó el pulgar entre sus labios y analizó la siguiente información.

—La cuestión fundamental sería en qué se basan para creer que unos seres sobrenaturales aniquilarán la humanidad. El libro no es una prueba suficiente… ¿qué más puede haber?

Erwin, quien había pasado por alto hasta entonces el libro que tanto mencionaba Hange, formuló una hipótesis que erizó la piel de Armin.

—Quizás tomen esa historia como un hecho verídico.

—No es posible —murmuró Armin incrédulo.

Inesperadamente, el móvil de Erwin empezó a sonar, sobresaltando al menor bruscamente.

—¿Y eso?

—Debe ser Levi —murmuró Erwin sacando el móvil de su bolsillo—. Le dije que en caso de que ocurriera algo grave llamara a este móvil.

Armin se irguió y aparcó el tema del libro de su cabeza para prestar atención a esa llamada. Erwin cogió el móvil, aceptó la llamada y pulsó el manos libres.

—Levi, ¿situación?

—Eren ha desaparecido.

Armin ahogó un grito.

—¿Dónde exactamente? —preguntó Erwin sin alterarse.

—En el perímetro que habíamos establecido yo y Mikasa alrededor de la cabaña.

—De acuerdo. Informaré a uno de mis soldados para que acuda de inmediato.

Cortando la llamada, Erwin miró de soslayo a Armin cuyo rostro había adquirido un tono pálido de lo más alarmante. Marcando otro número, aguardó unos segundos.

—¿Mike? C-60, noreste de Trost, la segunda desviación, Levi se encuentra ahí con su escuadrón, uno de los integrantes ha desaparecido —informó Erwin rápidamente—. Bien.

Y colgó la llamada.

—¿Quién es Mike?

—Es un teniente coronel y mi hombre de mayor confianza. Está al corriente del caso y le avisé que podríamos necesitar de su ayuda. Confía en él.

Armin asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Su mejor amigo había desaparecido… Eso solo podía significar una cosa; alguien le había secuestrado. Pero…, ¿por qué Eren? ¿Pretendían usarlo como rehén? Hasta el momento el enemigo les había atacado de frente, debía haber una razón para este cambio de estrategia.

Armin se exprimió los sesos, buscando algo que le ayudara a resolver, por pequeño que fuera, el gran enigma que se cernía sobre ellos. Repasando una y otra vez los hechos. Algo habían pasado por alto… Algo… Alguien…

—El padre Nick… —murmuró atónito.

—¿Perdón?

—Erwin, por favor, llévame hasta la iglesia.

Este le miró incrédulo.

—Suena raro, pero necesito ir allí. ¡El padre Nick lo sabe!

Erwin no conocía ningún padre Nick, ni que relación podía tener con el caso.

—Armin, creo que…

—¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que llevarme!

El menor no cesó su petición, y por extraño que le pareciese, Erwin no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía.

. . .

—¡Padre Nick! ¡Abra, por favor! ¡Es importante! —exclamó Armin en mitad de la noche frente a la puerta trasera de la iglesia. Con el libro _Ataque de los titanes_ sujeto con su brazo derecho, tenía la seguridad de que Nick tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Durante unos minutos, no se escuchó nada. Erwin le aconsejó que probara por la mañana, que seguramente a esas horas no había nadie ahí dentro, pero Armin se negó. Con el puño en alto, siguió llamando a la puerta, convencido de que Nick les abriría. No dejó de insistir con sus gritos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, apareciendo Nick furioso.

—¡Qué horas son estas de aporrear la puerta de la iglesia! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largo!

—¡Sabemos de la existencia de los titanes! —exclamó antes de que Nick les cerrara la puerta.

Nick palideció de inmediato y observó a Armin con la expresión de quien acababa de ver un muerto.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó voz temblorosa.

—La humanidad está condenada, ¿verdad? —inquirió Armin.

Erwin miraba al padre Nick, cuyo rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido. Tras una larga deliberación y lucha mental, el párroco los dejó entrar. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero Nick caminaba muy seguro, Armin y Erwin le siguieron de cerca. Desconocían hacia dónde les llevaba, pero pronto descubrieron que solamente les había guiado hasta una pequeña alcoba. No tenía nada de especial, era sencilla y constaba solo de un lecho para dormir, un altar pequeño y un crucifijo colgado en la pared.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto? —preguntó Nick encendiendo dos velas que reposaban en el altar.

—Esto no es un simple libro —afirmó Armin mostrándoselo.

Nick no parpadeó ni se movió cuando vio el libro, pero su expresión delataba el pavor que le producían esas páginas.

—Esto es el mayor pecado que ha cometido el hombre jamás.

—Usted es quien lidera esa secta… Usted ofreció esos sacrificios…

—¡No tenía elección! —le interrumpió el padre Nick horrorizado—. ¡Pronto el mundo dejará de ser lo que era! ¡La fe es el único camino hacia la salvación!

—Puedo preguntar… ¿cómo está tan seguro? Acaso… ¿No hay esperanza para la humanidad?

—Mientras haya hombres y mujeres que jueguen a ser Dios, nunca habrá salvación.

—¡Por favor, cuénteme todo lo que sepa! —pidió Armin.

.

.

.

Hacía ya veinte minutos de la llamada de Levi, y los tres seguían esperando, rodeados de aquella atmósfera de tensión. Mikasa ocultaba su nerviosismo, angustiada por el paradero del chico, Hange luchando contra la culpabilidad de haber perdido de vista a Eren, y Levi de brazos cruzados, estoico, pero con una mirada aterradora. Llevaban en silencio casi una hora, después de que Hange regresara a la cabaña y anunciara la desaparición del menor, Levi y Mikasa habían salido inmediatamente, y a pesar de rastrear el bosque de arriba abajo, no encontraron nada.

La asiática insistía en interrogar a Hange una y otra vez, preguntando cómo había podido desaparecer, pero esta se limitaba a responder que tan solo se había girado unos minutos y que cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba.

Levi solo habló una vez; no le había recriminado nada a Hange, tampoco se había enfurecido, pero sí juró en voz alta lo siguiente: "Si vuelve a repetirse, no dejaré a nadie con vida".

Tanto Mikasa como Hange sabían a qué se refería, pero no dijeron nada. Después de una espera de lo más desagradable, el sonido de un motor les alertó de la llegada de. Las luces de un coche iluminaron momentáneamente el bosque; seguidamente el motor se apagó y de dentro del coche salieron dos personas; la primera una chica de mediana estatura, delgada y vestida con el uniforme militar. La segunda era un hombre de gran estatura y constitución robusta. A medida que se aproximaban, Levi identificó al hombre.

—¿Mike Zacharius? Creo habernos visto anteriormente.

El hombre se detuvo frente a él, y asintió una vez.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó Levi señalando a la chica.

Esta se puso firme y como si estuviera delante de un oficial de ejército, gritó:

—¡Sasha Braus, soldado y mano derecha del teniente coronel Zacharius!

—Braus conoce a la perfección todos los rincones del bosque y sus peligros —explicó Mike—, su intuición es excepcional. Llevadnos al lugar donde desapareció el chico.

Los tres los condujeron hasta la zona donde Hange recordaba haberse separado de Eren.

—Fue aquí —indicó la científica.

Para sorpresa de Levi, Mikasa y Hange, la chica sacó una linterna de su mochila y llevándosela a la boca, se agachó y colocando las dos manos sobre el suelo, inspeccionó la zona como si fuera un animal. Mike iba de un lado a otro olisqueando el aire. Ninguno de los presentes comentó nada acerca de esa curiosa escena.

—Las huellas son recientes, profundas y siguen un camino en concreto —dijo Sasha quitándose la linterna de la boca tras avanzar unos treinta metros agachas y sin despegar la mirada del suelo—. Su dueño conocía muy bien el camino. El chico no intentó escapar, tampoco veo rastros de sangre, pero sus huellas desaparecen repentinamente… Quien haya sido, se llevó al chico inconsciente, estas huellas son más pesadas, como si el captor hubiera cargado un peso encima.

—El olor persiste hasta los límites del bosque. Lo más probable es que se llevaran al chico por carretera —dedujo Mike.

Sasha se levantó y se dirigió hasta la valla que separaba la carretera del bosque.

—Esta carretera no conecta con ninguna autopista, es poco transitada y la presencia de animales salvajes puede dificultar el trayecto. La falta de asfalto es otro factor a tener en cuenta —aportó Sasha iluminando la carretera con la linterna.

—Si hace una hora de su desaparición y suponemos que usaron un transporte, estará a más de sesenta kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, no es demasiado tarde para ir tras ellos —concluyó Mike.

—Iré yo —dijo Levi sin vacilación.

—Iremos todos —le rebatió Mikasa—. Vosotros nos acompañareis.

Sasha asintió.

—Eres consciente que pasadas 24 horas, las probabilidades de encontrar al chico se reducen a un 30% —le dijo Mike seriamente—. Y si en 72 horas no aparece, cabe la posibilidad…

—De que estemos buscando un cadáver, sí —concluyó Levi sin apartar su mirada de la carretera.

—Tiene razón, pero el caso de Eren es distinto —intervino Mikasa—, su desaparición parece haber sido muy meticulosa, si se lo llevaron fue por alguna razón.

—Ese chico… ¿poseía información valiosa de algún tipo? —preguntó Sasha.

—En absoluto —respondió Levi—. Vivió hasta los quince en la Institución Rothaid. Es un mocoso como otro cualquiera.

Sasha permaneció pensativa, buscando cualquier pista que pudiera ayudarlos.

—¿Y sus padres? ¿Se conoce su paradero?

—No, sus archivos están bloqueados. Aún no hemos podido descodificarlos.

—¿Es posible que eso esté relacionado con su desaparición? —inquirió Mikasa—. Sin duda, debe ser algo muy importante si prohibieron el acceso.

—No podemos descartar una conexión entre él y sus padres —aportó Mike.

Hange, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, creyó haber encontrado una conexión.

—El caso 35 —reveló la científica—. Empezó con mi desaparición.

—Desgraciadamente no hay nada de ese caso que pueda servirnos de guía —replicó Levi sin hacerle mucho caso.

—De todos modos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. El tiempo vuela —dijo Mike.

Minutos después, los cinco estaban examinando con atención el mapa que había llevado Mike, en el se representaba la zona montañosa en la que estaban situados, y las inmediaciones de esta; en total el mapa abarcaba 250 km2. La ciudad más cercana era Trost, lo demás eran poblaciones de menos de 2.000 habitantes, y algunas fincas solitarias. Acordaron dividirse en dos grupos y repartirse las zonas.

No iba a ser una búsqueda sencilla, pero no tenían otra opción.

.

.

.

No le gustaba estar encadenado. A nadie le gustar estar encadenado, pero por alguna razón, Eren se sentía familiarizado con esa sensación. Como si anteriormente hubiera experimentado algo semejante.

Se había despertado media hora antes, echado sobre una cama y sin recordar absolutamente nada de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sus manos estaban esposados por detrás de su espalda, y el primer pensamiento que tuvo es que le habían secuestrado. Con ayuda de sus piernas, pudo levantarse e inspeccionar su alrededor. A un lado de la cama, una lámpara iluminaba la instancia totalmente vacía.

Dirigiéndose hacia la única puerta que había, se dio la vuelta e intentó coger el pomo de la puerta. Como supuso, estaba cerrada. Regresando a la cama, se sentó sobre el colchón y tratando de no imaginar cómo habría reaccionado Levi al enterarse de su desaparición.

Si algún día lo encontraban —estando vivo—, de seguro Levi se encargaría de castigarle por haberle desobedecido y haber puesto la misión en peligro.

Sí, lo había jodido, y mucho.

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso al mismo hombre que creía ser su amigo.

—Veo que ya despertaste —dijo Zeke cerrando la puerta detrás suyo—. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hablar contigo, Eren.

El aludido rechinó los dientes. Estaba furioso con Zeke y con él mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Al final resultó que Levi tenía razón, y por su testarudez, ahora se encontraba en quién sabe dónde con un hombre que le había raptado.

—¡Eres un traidor! ¡Me has estado mintiendo desde que nos conocimos! —gritó, escupiendo cada palabra con ira.

—No es verdad —negó Zeke con suavidad—. Yo en verdad te considero un buen compañero.

—¡Eres un miserable! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí y me secuestraste! ¡Eso no lo hace un compañero!

—Te pido perdón por eso. Pero de otra forma, no hubieras venido —se excusó sin sentirse afectado por las duras palabras del chico—. Eren, esto es importante. Debes creer en mí.

—¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme que crea en ti!?

—Porque en ningún momento te mentí. Conozco a tu padre desde hace tiempo… De hecho, tú y yo…

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír nada de ti!

—Eren, tienes que escucharme. Jamás te mentiría ni te haría daño. Solo quiero asegurarme que no volviste a ser una víctima de las acciones de tu padre.

—¡Deja de nombrar a mi padre! —gritó Eren enloquecido.

—Es posible que esta vez él no sea el culpable, pero necesito saberlo.

Poniéndose detrás de Eren, extendió su mano derecha y la colocó sobre el hombro del castaño. Eren quiso apartarse, pero las cadenas le tenían bien sujeto. Zeke aguardó unos instantes,

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué? —espetó Eren, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿No has recordado nada?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que recordar?

Zeke no respondió, en su lugar, contempló largo rato la expresión desconcertada a la par que enfurecida del chico. Hubo un extenso silencio, hasta que finalmente el mayor soltó un suspiro.

—Parece que esta vez no eres el portador.

—¿Portador? —repitió Eren—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Esto complica las cosas —murmuró Zeke para sí mismo—. Si el portador de la coordenada no aparece, moriremos todos.

.

.

.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué asesinaron a tus padres? —preguntó el padre Nick con voz sombría.

Armin negó la cabeza.

—Habían robado algo de suma importancia y les perseguían. Yo los acogí y les di cobijo. Afirmaron que nunca fueron creyentes, pero como todo ser humano, sucumbieron al miedo. No rogaron por sus vidas, tampoco que Dios les perdonara. Sus oraciones solo pedían tu salvación. Se marcharon, y días después, oí de sus muertes. Tu abuelo acudió a la iglesia una noche, no dijo nada, pero mirándote dormir entre el bulto de mantas, pareció descubrir la espantosa verdad… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Demasiado tarde, ¿para qué? —repitió Armin acongojado.

—¡Para la salvación de tu alma! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Estás maldito!

El padre Nick se abalanzó sobre Armin con el rostro desencajado, sus facciones se crisparon ante el horror de esa evidencia, y sacudiéndole violentamente por los hombros, repitió sin cesar:

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

Erwin agarró al padre Nick y separándolo de Armin, lo arrojó contra el pequeño altar. El menor nunca había visto a Erwin tan furioso como en ese momento. El párroco trató de sostenerse en pie, pero fracasó y cayó al suelo. Levantando el rostro, Armin juró que había envejecido diez años.

—¿Por qué dice que estoy…?

—Suficiente —le cortó Erwin. Dándole la espalda al padre Nick, se encaminó hacia la salida—. Nos vamos, Armin.

El pequeño rubio quería quedarse y escuchar todo lo que ese cura tenía guardado para sí mismo, parecía un lunático, pero había verdad en sus palabras. Detrás de Nick, la estatua de Cristo le observaba con los ojos vacíos pero teñidos de dolor.

—¿Por qué estoy maldito? —murmuró en voz baja.

—Armin —llamó Erwin con su voz potente—, aquí ya hemos terminado.

Sin embargo, Armin no se movió. Era la primera vez que lo desobedecía.

—Por favor, dígame, ¿por qué cree que estoy maldito?

Erwin se volteó, claramente furioso con el padre Nick. Un loco como él no merecía más de su valioso tiempo.

—Dios jamás te perdonará —sentenció tras recuperar el aliento—. ¡Él es el único ser omnipresente que salvará a los fieles de vosotros! ¡LOS DESCENDIENTES DEL MAL!

Armin abrió los ojos ante la mención de esas últimas palabras.

Los descendientes del mal… No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Alguien más pronunció esa frase, y pudo jurar que fue hace mucho tiempo.

De golpe, Armin sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y con las manos sobre la cabeza, gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡ARMIN!

Erwin se arrodilló a su lado, asustado por ese repentino ataque.

—¡Armin! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contorsionado por el dolor, el menor balbuceó entre gritos:

—La cabeza... me va a... estallar.

Erwin no sabía qué hacer, había sucedido tan esporádicamente que no entendía nada.

—Pasa todo muy rápido... No puedo… ver nada...

—¡La maldición ha caído sobre él! ¡Está maldito! —profirió Nick retrocediendo.

Armin juró que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Miles y miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, demasiado fugaces para distinguir nada, oía voces, gritos, el miedo corroía sus entrañas. Sentía desesperación, tristeza, coraje, asombro, esperanza, determinación… Todo a la vez. No veía nada y al mismo tiempo un sinfín de acontecimientos tenían lugar en su mente.

—Basta… —pidió Armin al borde de las lágrimas—. No… No puedo más…

Antes de desmayarse, todas las imágenes y voces que oía se apagaron, y fue entonces cuando la voz de Eren surgió clara y precisa.

" _Oye, ¿por qué nunca les devuelves la pelea? Es por eso que te tratan de esta forma. ¿Quieres ser siempre el que termine perdiendo?"_

" _Yo, no perdí. Yo, no huyo"_

" _Tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Y justo después de ese encuentro, se convirtieron en mejores amigos… Sí, era un bonito recuerdo.

 _. . ._

Cuando Armin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Erwin observándolo con gran preocupación. Envuelto en sábanas, y bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, comprobó que ya no se encontraban en la iglesia.

—Tu cuerpo sigue temblando —dijo Erwin tomándole una mano.

Armin jamás se había sentido tan débil como en ese momento, tenía frio por todo el cuerpo y sudaba como si hubiera corrido 10 kilómetros.

—Tranquilo, estamos en casa. Te desmayaste, pero ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—He visto muchas cosas, pero todas pasaban muy rápido.

No era la respuesta que esperaba Erwin, pero Armin no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza.

Erwin desconocía que tipo de ataque había sufrido, sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación pareció producto de un delirio.

—Vi titanes y ... muerte. Muchas muertes.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero lo importante lo dejaré para el final, donde explicaré cómo me siento respecto al fic. Primero quiero advertiros que esta actualización trae un montón de spoilers, sobretodo de los capítulos 86 y 87 del manga. Los que lo habéis leído, ya sabréis el contenido de estos. No he podido evitarlo, y pido perdón por aquellos lectores que no están al día y quizás no quieran leer el capítulo. Sé que me he vuelto a exceder con la fecha de actualización pero como se suele decir, mejor tarde que nunca (?) Agradezco a todos aquellos que sigáis pendientes del fic después de tanto tiempo. **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: LevixEren, ErwinxArmin.**

* * *

 **Abandono**

.

.

.

—Estás loco. Estás completamente loco.

Eren había oído toda la verdad en boca de Zeke, pero no creía una palabra de lo que decía. El por qué de las muertes de esa secta, la identidad de los que asaltaron el escuadrón de Levi, y el por qué de su secuestro.

Pero… ¿Quién podía creer esa sarta de mentiras? Esa historia no se sostenía por ningún lado.

—No somos los mismos. Nacimos y crecimos con vidas distintas, pero nuestro pasado nos persigue. Esto no ha acabado aún. Mares y Erdianos ya no existen, pero nosotros, sí. Sino encontramos la coordenada, esta guerra no terminará nunca.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué haréis cuando tengáis esa dichosa coordenada? ¿Os comeréis a su portador? —preguntó Eren sarcástico.

—Eso solo prolongaría más el fin de la guerra. Nuestro objetivo es encontrar al portador y matarlo. Solo así terminará esta pesadilla —concluyó solemne.

Eren arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por esa determinación.

—¿No dijiste que había nueve portadores? ¿Los mataréis a todos?

—Solo uno posee la coordenada, los ocho restantes poseen únicamente el poder del titán. Según nuestra información, cinco de ellos murieron o fueron eliminados. Desconocemos el paradero de tres, y uno es custodiado por nosotros.

—Claro —dijo el castaño poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Nuestro padre era uno de esos cinco —confesó Zeke de repente.

Eren borró su expresión despreocupada y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—¡¿Le matasteis?! —preguntó con ira.

—No exactamente. Tu padre murió hace dos años a causa de los explosivos que habíamos instalado en nuestra base en caso de que nos descubrieran. Ese Levi nos jodió con su plan de rescate.

—¡¿Fuisteis vosotros quienes secuestrasteis a mi padre?! —exclamó colérico.

—Entiéndelo, Eren. Grisha fue quien empezó el conflicto en el pasado, y nuestras sospechas eran acertadas. Él mismo confesó tener uno de los nueve poderes.

—¡ESTÁIS LOCOS! —gritó Eren—. ¡Sois una panda de locos que no hacéis más que decir tonterías! ¡¿Un pacto con el demonio?! ¡¿Humanos que se convierten en titanes?! ¡¿Un rey que encerró a su población dentro de tres muros?! ¡¿Una guerra que duró más de mil años?! ¡¿De verdad crees que voy a tragarme esa mierda?!

Zeke suspiró cansado. Llevaba más de dos horas intentando razonar con su hermanastro, pero era inútil.

—Entiendo que no quieras creerme, pero esa es la verdad.

¿Cómo uno podía creerse que todo esa historia contada en ese libro sucedió de verdad? Titanes, nada más y nada menos. Criaturas mitológicas que ahora residían en el… ¿interior? de algunas personas. Hubiera sido más creíble hablar de vampiros y hombres lobo.

—No hay forma de que tome tu palabra como cierta —declaró Eren sin vacilación—. Y dado que, según tú no soy el portador, me soltaréis para que pueda regresar con los míos.

—Eso no es posible. Si el portador resulta ser alguno de los tuyos, se convertirá en nuestro objetivo sea quien sea. Además, Levi es responsable de perjudicar y ralentizar nuestros planes —dijo con cierto rencor en su voz.

—Es decir, que Levi es tu enemigo.

Zeke asintió.

—Pues entonces no solo lo tendrás a él de enemigo, también a mí.

—Es curioso que ahora te muestres tan fiel cuando no hace ni dos días deseabas deshacerte de todo vínculo que te uniera a él.

Eren apretó los puños lleno de rabia.

—Me equivoqué —reconoció sin caer en su provocación—. No estoy orgulloso de mis actos, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo importante que es Levi para mí.

Zeke negó con la cabeza. Como si escuchar esa confesión fuera la cosa más estúpida que hubiera oido nunca. Al ver que no tenía caso seguir hablando con Eren, decidió regresar arriba y probar en otro momento. No ser él el portador de la coordenada dificultaba que su hermano no le considerara un loco.

Encerrándolo de nuevo con llave, Zeke barajó alguna otra opción para convencer a Eren que ellos no eran el enemigo.

Nunca lo fueron.

.

.

.

4 horas, 37 minutos, 16 segundos.

Ese era el tiempo que llevaba Eren desaparecido. Divididos en grupos, Levi junto con Hange, Mikasa, Sasha y Mike habían recorrido ya 62 km2 de los 250. Había anochecido hacía rato, pero ninguno pospuso o canceló la búsqueda. Mike y Sasha se adjudicaron el terreno de los bosques, Hange y Mikasa visitaron los pueblos más cercanos mientras que Levi inspeccionaba el interior de las fincas aposentadas en las afueras de las poblaciones.

No encontraron nada que revelara o diera si quiera una señal que indicara el paradero del chico. Si tan solo tuvieran una sospecha de quienes podían haberlo secuestrado…

Agradeciendo la colaboración de ese matrimonio ante la orden de registro, Levi se despidió no sin antes darles un número de teléfono.

—Llamad en caso de que veáis algo que pueda ayudar.

La pareja asintió, asegurando que llamarían en caso de ser necesario. Levi salió de la finca, escuchando la puerta de roble cerrarse detrás suyo. Era la sexta finca y aún no había encontrado nada que le fuera útil. Un leve pitido sonó procedente del bolsillo de Levi. Sacando el móvil, comprobó que faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche. Debía regresar con los demás y poner en común lo que habían averiguado, aunque probablemente todos dirían lo mismo. Si alguno hubiese hallado algo importante, le habrían llamado de inmediato.

Abriendo la puerta de su coche, entró resguardándose del frío de la noche y metiendo la llave, encendió el motor. Pisando el acelerador, Levi se metió en el caminito de rocas que conducía a la carretera por la cual había venido. Habían perdido media hora en ir a por los vehículos, estacionados a tres kilómetros de distancia desde la casa de campo que usaban como vivienda temporal debido a la ausencia de caminos seguros y accesibles.

Para Levi el tiempo era oro, pero fue inevitable recurrir al transporte dado que recorrer 250km2 a pie hubiera sido una locura.

El caminito de piedras descendía por una pendiente hasta convertirse progresivamente en una carretera de una sola dirección. Con las luces del coche iluminando el trayecto, Levi hizo algo que no hacía en años. Sin desviar su mirada de la carretera, rebuscó en el hueco lateral de la puerta y sacó un paquete de tabaco. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado sin fumar, pero en momentos como ese era cuando más lo necesitaba.

La nicotina era la única capaz de calmar sus nervios. Seguramente después del primero se fumaría diez más, no podía controlarse. Él fumaba veinte o ninguno. Por culpa de esos excesos se prohibió a si mismo fumar por una buena temporada.

Con el cigarro entre sus dedos, siguió conduciendo manteniendo a raya los nervios.

¿Por qué Eren? ¿Qué motivo se escondía detrás de su secuestro?

La falta de información le mortificaba y sin darse cuenta, se terminó el cigarro en menos de un minuto. Sacando otro, lo colocó entre sus labios y lo encendió a toda prisa. Estuvo a punto de torcer hacia la izquierda cuando las luces largas iluminaron la fachada de una casa a pocos metros de la carretera. Deliberando por unos segundos, tomó una decisión.

Desviándose a la derecha, detuvo el coche al borde de la carretera. Saliendo del vehículo, lo cerró a distancia mientras se dirigía hacia la casa medio oculta entre los árboles. Tenía dos pistolas escondidas bajo su ropa en caso de recurrir a la defensa personal. Pasando entre matorrales y ramas, llegó hasta la fachada principal. Con la linterna, iluminó la casa de arriba abajo. Parecía bastante deteriorada, y la hiedra crecía por los lados extendiéndose hasta las ventanas del segundo piso.

Levi se preguntó si estaría abandonada, pero aunque fuera así, la registraría igualmente.

No vio ningún timbre, por lo que llamó dos veces con el picaporte y esperó. No sucedió nada. Volvió a llamar dos veces, y si nadie respondía, entraría él mismo por la fuerza.

Inesperadamente una de las ventanas se iluminó. Levi oyó pasos y tras unos instantes, una mujer abrió la puerta.

Examinándola rápidamente, calculó que tendría aproximadamente cuarenta años, quizás más. Vestía una bata de cuadros atada a la cintura, por debajo intuyó que llevaría puesto el camisón. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño oscuro, a penas le llegaba a los hombros. El flequillo lo tenía irregular, ocultando solo media frente, sus ojos eran grandes pero cansados.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Perdone la intrusión, soy miembro y Capitán de la División Especial del Cuerpo de Investigación Criminal —informó enseñándole su placa—. Estoy investigando el caso de una desaparición y con su permiso, me gustaría registrar su vivienda

La mujer le observó sorprendida, pero sin oponerse a su orden, dijo:

—Adelante.

Levi asintió, agradeciendo que la mujer no pusiera trabas.

—Permítame que encienda la luz —dijo iluminando el vestíbulo.

—¿Vive sola? —preguntó Levi examinando con atención su entorno.

—Así es.

A simple vista, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal. Se trataba de una casa vieja, con una escalera de mármol con forma de Y que conectaba con el piso superior, algunas humedades en las paredes revestidas con papel pintado, mobiliario antiguo y una pequeña grieta en el techo. Pero por lo demás, lo tenía bastante limpio.

Aproximándose al aparador de madera que había justo al inicio del vestíbulo, vio una foto enmarcada donde aparecían la mujer con aspecto más joven y a su lado un hombre sonriente.

—Mi hermano —señaló esta pese a que Levi no le había preguntado—. Hace ya… cinco años de su desaparición.

—¿Su hermano desapareció? —preguntó Levi interesado.

—El 5 de junio del 480.

—¿Podría decirme el nombre de su hermano?

—Grisha Jaeger.

Levi tardó en reaccionar. Esa… había sido una importante revelación. Era una oportunidad única para que ella facilitara algunos datos importantes acerca del padre de Eren.

—¿Es usted hermana de Grisha?

—¿Le conoce? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No personalmente.

Sacando el móvil, Levi envió su localización a los otros para que acudiesen lo más rápido posible.

—Espero que no le importe hospedarnos a mí y al grupo que me acompaña. Tengo fe en que su testimonio será muy valioso.

La mujer pareció confusa. Sin duda, no se esperaba algo así.

—No… No hay problema, pero… yo no poseo información valiosa, como usted dice.

Levi no la escuchó. Le costaba asimilar el hecho de haber encontrado alguien que fuera familiar directo de Eren. Mientras esperaba la llegada de sus compañeros, la mujer le invitó a ponerse cómodo en el salón. La atmósfera de la casa era particulamente fría y la mujer creyó conveniente encender la chimenea. No contaba con tener invitados a esas horas de la noche, pero lejos de parecer descortés, se ofreció a preparar alguna bebida caliente.

—Si puede preparar un té, le estaría muy agradecido —dijo Levi sentándose en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea.

Consideraba muy irrespetuoso ponerse a fumar en casa ajena, de modo que optó por algo más ligero.

Echando una ojeada al salón, el único elemento que resaltaba de entre los demás, era una colección de conchas y caracoles de mar puestos en horizontal y vertical sobre la pared. Lo restante eran objetos de lo más cotidianos, en la mesa había una agenda, unos libros, y unas gafas. Nada sospechoso.

Minutos después, la mujer regresó con una bandeja de té y Levi solicitó ver su carnet de identidad. Dejando espacio en la mesa, Levi colocó los libros, la agenda uno encima de otro. La mujer cogió las gafas y se apresuró a ir a por su monedero. En menos de un minuto estuvo de vuelta y se lo mostró.

La mujer se llamaba Fay Jaeger y en efecto, la mujer de la foto era ella.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras aguardaban impacientes. Tanto Levi como Fay tenían muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero ninguno las formuló en voz alta. Cada uno con sus conjeturas y especulaciones.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Fay les abrió la puerta a Hange, Mikasa, Mike y Sasha, quienes se presentaron formalmente enseñando sus respectivas placas. Luego de cederles la entrada, se reunieron con Levi en el salón, cuya temperatura había subido gracias al calor de la chimenea.

—Por favor, tomad asiento —les indicó Fay.

Hange y Mikasa ocuparon el sofá de tres plazas.

Acostumbrada a no recibir visitas de ningún tipo, se apresuró a retirar dos de las sillas de la mesa contigua, pero Mike le hizo una seña de que no era necesario. El sargento y Sasha quedaron de pie en tanto que Fay ocupaba el sitio de Levi, quien se había levantado previamente.

—Supongo que Levi le habrá puesto al corriente acerca de nuestra investigación —empezó Hange.

—Me gustaría ayudaros… si supiera cómo.

—El hijo de Grisha ha desaparecido y esperamos contar con su ayuda para esclarecer las dudas sin resolver —explicó Levi.

—¿El hijo de Grisha? ¿Desaparecido? —repitió Fay desconcertada.

—Exacto —confirmó Hange mirando la hora—. Hará cinco horas de su desaparición. Si pudiera usted contarnos algo…

—No veo a mi hermano desde hace años, perdí contacto con él antes incluso de su desaparición, y a su hijo solo le vi en dos ocasiones. No sé nada de él.

—¿Cuáles fueron esas dos veces en las que vio a Eren Jaeger? —preguntó Levi observando fijamente a Fay.

—¿Quién?... No conozco a ningún Eren Jaeger —respondió la mujer aún más confundida.

—¿Cómo? Usted acaba de decirnos que le vio dos veces —recalcó Hange.

—Yo me refería a Zeke —contestó como obviedad.

Fue el turno de Hange de decir:

—¿Quién?

El desconcierto no pudo ser más evidente. Finalmente, Mikasa concluyó esa confusión con una breve afirmación.

—Grisha tuvo dos hijos.

—¿Su hermano nunca se lo dijo? —inquirió Hange con desconfianza.

—Ya he dicho que perdí el contacto hace años.

—Cuéntenos todo lo que sepa sobre su hermano —pidió Levi seriamente.

Fay suspiró profundamente. Si esa gente encontraba alguna conexión entre el secuestro del hijo y de su hermano, no perdería la esperanza.

—Yo y mi hermano crecimos en una familia de pocos recursos. A penas teníamos para comer dos veces al día, y nuestra madre estaba enferma —dijo contemplando sus manos delgadas y pálidas—. Pero aun viviendo casi en la pobreza, conservo un buen recuerdo de mi infancia. Grisha y yo solíamos recorrer las calles de Trost, nos inventábamos juegos de exploradores y a veces incluso salíamos de la ciudad.

Los presentes la escuchaban sin perder detalle, cada palabra pronunciada era —por mínima que fuera—, una huella, un rastro, una pista de gran valor.

—Cuando cumplí los catorce, me puse a trabajar en una fábrica cosiendo bordados. Mi hermano hacía ya dos años que trabajaba en una ferretería —continuó con expresión afligida—. Entre los tres, traíamos suficiente dinero para no morir de hambre. Pero nuestra madre empeoró a medida que íbamos creciendo, perdía el equilibrio y la sensibilidad en las extremidades. Un año antes de empezar yo a trabajar, el médico le diagnosticó esclerosis múltiple. Murió al cabo de tres años.

Fay se ahorró explicar que no pudieron pagar el tratamiento puesto que era obvio que no disponían del dinero suficiente.

—Con dieciséis años, mi hermano conoció a una joven aristócrata llamada Dina Fritz, su familia era conocida por tener mucho dinero. Iniciaron una relación y se casaron antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Una vez casado, empezamos a distanciarnos. Yo seguía trabajando en la fábrica y viviendo en casa de mi padre.

Deteniéndose a mitad de su relato, hizo memoria para recordar los sucesos que acontecieron después de la boda de su hermano. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces…

—Poco después de eso, mi hermano me dijo que Dina estaba embarazada. Yo le felicité…. Creo que fue ahí cuando presagié que algo malo ocurriría. No sabría explicarlo… Presentía un mal augurio, no dormía bien por las noches, pero pensé que todo eso se debía al exceso de trabajo. Que tan solo eran imaginaciones mías.

"Pero a día de hoy ese sentimiento sigue consumiéndome" —pensó Fay para sus adentros.

—En contraste con la suya, la mía era una vida tranquila: madrugaba, me iba a trabajar, comía con las compañeras, volvía por la noche y así todos los días. En cambio, cuando nació Zeke, el primer hijo de mi hermano, todo se torció. —Alisando los pliegues de su bata, Fay esperó unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Mi hermano cambió. Un día llegó a casa muy alterado y en cuanto me vio, me abrazó muy fuerte y me pidió perdón incontables veces. Yo no entendía nada, estaba asustada. "¿Qué ocurre, Grisha?", le decía. "Perdóname, perdóname, todo fue culpa mía".

Hange abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Levi la interrumpió. Con una seña, le indicó a la mujer que no se detuviera.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados. Mi hermano lloraba y no paraba de repetirse, "Lo siento. Por culpa de mi insensatez tú nunca regresaste. Perdóname, por favor" —pronunció recordando ese momento como si lo hubiera vivido ayer—. No logré sonsacarle nada más. Yo le preguntaba una y otra vez, "¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?". Pero él solamente negaba con la cabeza. No supe nada de mi hermano durante los siguientes días, yo estaba preocupada y de Dina tampoco sabía nada.

—¿No intentó comunicarse con él a través de las llamadas? —cuestionó Hange.

—Le llamé muchas veces, pero no contestó. A punto estuve de recurrir a la policía cuando Grisha apareció repentinamente y sin darme ninguna explicación me dijo: "No me busques. Si oyes mi nombre, ignora que somos hermanos. No me escribas. Lo haré yo. Solo quiero protegerte. Recuerda, no vayas detrás de mí. Estaré bien". Y después de eso, se marchó de Trost ese mismo día.

A grandes rasgos, ese era el relato fiel que podía ofrecer a esas personas. Consciente que suscitaría más preguntas que respuestas.

—¿Su esposa e hijo iban con él? —preguntó Mikasa.

—No estoy segura, no me dijo nada de ellos.

—¿Se quedaron en Trost? —aventuró Sasha.

—La casa donde se instalaron los primeros años quedó deshabitada. Tampoco los vi por la ciudad en ningún momento.

De brazos cruzados, Levi no dio por finalizado el relato todavía.

—Grisha le dijo que le escribiría, ¿lo hizo?

—Me envió algunas cartas —afirmó Fay—. Puedo enseñarlas, pero no encontraréis nada.

Amablemente, le pidieron ver esas cartas. Fay se dirigió hacia un armario con una cristalera y abriendo uno de los cajones, sacó las cartas con sus sobres.

—Mi hermano se encargó de mantenerlo todo en el más estricto secreto —dijo tendiendo las cuatro cartas.

Levi, Hange, Mikasa y Mike tomaron una cada uno. El sobre tenía puesto solo el nombre del remitente, nada más. Leyéndolas en silencio, quedaron decepcionados ante la nula información sobre el paradero de Grisha. El contenido se centraba solo en Fay y en saber de ella. Como les había contado, el hombre repetía hasta la saciedad la palabra "perdón" como también "te quiero".

La única pista que tenían eran las fechas en las que envió las cartas: 8 de abril, 19 de octubre, 2 de febrero y 23 de julio, entre los años 467 y 468.

"Estas fechas son antes del nacimiento de Eren. Trece años antes" —pensó Levi.

—Dijo que su hermano fue secuestrado en el año 480, ¿verdad?

Fay asintió.

—¿Y nunca la visitó? ¿Ni una sola vez? —preguntó Mike mirando por detrás la carta.

—No. Cuando mi padre murió, yo tenía 28 años. Recibí la casa como herencia pero la vendí. Ante la ausencia de mi hermano, el notario la puso a mi nombre —explicó bajo la mirada interrogativa de Mike—. Compré esta casa y desde entonces vivo aquí.

—¿Siguiendo los consejos de su hermano? —adivinó Levi mostrándole la carta.

—Así es. Él mismo sugirió que la vendiera y viviera lejos de Trost. Pese a que la incertidumbre me quemaba por dentro, confié en él. Tenía miedo por él, por mí, pero aun así, no salí en su búsqueda.

Fay metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y sacó un pañuelo. Disimuladamente, se quitó las lágrimas que asomaban entre sus párpados.

—¿Acudió a la policía cuando su hermano desapareció? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Leí la noticia en el diario… fue bastante horrible —confesó mientras se limpiaba más lágrimas—. Ese día fui a Trost y hablé con los policías que ya estaban investigando el caso. Me hicieron muchas preguntas, pero les respondí lo mismo que a vosotros. Tampoco se sabía el paradero de Dina o Zeke. Ante la escasez de pruebas y testimonios, el caso poco a poco se abandonó.

Fay se sonó la nariz. Respirando pausadamente, trató de mantenerse firme.

—Siento no ser de más ayuda.

Sin embargo, Levi no se daba por vencido. Tenía que haber algo… Algo que hubiesen pasado por alto.

—Comprendo lo duro que debe ser rememorar todos esos recuerdos, pero le pido que haga un esfuerzo. Cualquier cosa acerca de Grisha puede sernos de utilidad: aficiones, costumbres, amigos…

Fay tomó aire y se concentró.

—Llevaba flores a la tumba de nuestra madre por su cumpleaños. Empezó a estudiar medicina antes de conocer a Dina. Conoció a un hombre… No me pareció un amigo, pero cada miércoles quedaban con él… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —mordiéndose el labio, la mujer unió sus manos a la altura de su rostro—. Ethan… Eric… Er… ¿Cómo dijisteis que se llamaba el segundo hijo de Grisha?

—Eren —respondió Hange.

—Eren… Kruger. ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Se llamaba Eren Kruger!

—¿Estás segura? —intervino Mike con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí. Antes cuando mencionasteis a Eren, ese nombre… No era la primera vez que lo oía. No sé dónde le conoció, pero durante meses quedaban a solas.

—¿Sabes quién es Mike? —preguntó Levi.

—En el cuartel se oían historias acerca de ese tipo. Perteneció al ejército, pero no llegué a conocerlo.

—Bien, parece que ya tenemos algo de lo que tirar —concluyó Hange satisfecha.

—Mejor que ir dando tumbos con los ojos vendados —aportó Mikasa.

Levi seguía ofuscado en sonsacarle más información a Fay, pero la mujer se veía bastante agotada y abatida. Concediéndole un respiro, decidió que ahora era el turno de Mike.

¿Casualidad que compartieran el mismo nombre? Grisha conoció a Eren Kruger, y años después llamó a su segundo hijo Eren. No podía ser casualidad. ¿Qué tan importante debió de ser ese hombre para llamar a su hijo como él?

No quiso devastar a la pobre mujer diciéndole que probablemente su hermano llevaba muerto bastante tiempo. Cada vez estaba más convencido que el secuestro de Grisha y el de Eren estaban conectados por la misma gente.

¿Qué tenían ellos dos de especial?

.

.

.

Armin llevaba más de dos horas rebuscando entre las cosas de su abuelo. Había conseguido la llave de su casa, gracias a la intervención de Erwin, y ahora se encontraba revolviendo sus armarios, los cajones, pasando las páginas de los libros, mirando por debajo de la cama…

Erwin lo acompañaba pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban buscando exactamente. Ni siquiera Armin lo sabía. Ojeando los contactos telefónicos, Erwin calificó ese allanamiento de absurdo. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a encontrar ahí aparte de una capa de polvo?

Lugares como la cocina y el baño también fueron revisados a fondo por el pequeño rubio. Su abuelo sabía cosas. Él conocía a Grisha, por eso aquel día en el hospital le dijo que le buscara. Erwin tenía razón, era ridículo buscar algo desconocido, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Tenía la certeza de que encontraría algo. No importaba el qué.

Un número teléfono, una foto, una carpeta, un mensaje…

Regresando al comedor, observó su alrededor con los labios fruncidos. Había buscado minuciosamente entre los libros, pero no cayó ningún sobre ni tampoco un pedazo de papel arrancado. Arrodillándose para rebuscar entre los cajones de nuevo, se percató de la presencia de las cintas de vídeo de su abuelo que había puestas justo debajo del televisor; en el mueble que servía como soporte.

Rápidamente se colocó enfrente del televisor y agachándose sacó todas las cintas de vídeo. Abriendo las carátulas, algunas eran películas de veinte años atrás y documentales. No obstante, cuando abrió la quinta carátula, encontró una cinta de vídeo con un mensaje escrito: _Para Armin_.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente. Encendiendo el televisor y el vídeo, metió la cinta expectante. Llamó a Erwin que se encontraba en la habitación de su abuelo. Este llegó a los pocos segundos.

Programando el vídeo con el mando, el vídeo se proyectó en la pantalla. Su abuelo apareció unos años más joven.

— _No sé que será de mí después de grabar este vídeo, pero quiero que tú, Armin, sepas la verdad._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Llegados a este punto, quiero confesaros algo que ha estado por meses dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No es necesario recordar los primeros capítulos del fic para ver cual era la "trama inicial"; solo con leer el summary es suficiente. Ahora mismo me siento muy desconcertada. Para que os hagáis una idea, imaginaros un tren recorriendo la vía y yo detrás intentando no perderlo. Es una metáfora. El tren es el fic que avanza solo por su cuenta, desviándose del camino y yo soy la que intenta alcanzarlo, que en este caso se traduciría a escribir con lógica, coherencia y sin cabos sueltos.**

 **Jamás imaginé encontrarme en este punto del fic, la trama se ha convertido en miles de nudos sin desenredar. A veces tengo la sensación de que no debería estar escribiendo esto. La trama no es la que era en un principio, y aunque cueste creerlo, me siento una estafadora porque prometí algo que al final no fue.**

 **No sé si la trama actual os está gustando o si hubierais preferido que me centrara en el summary. Es muy confuso.**

 **Nunca os pido reviews en mis fics, considero que es algo personal que uno decide por si mismo. Pero sí me gustaría preguntaros si queréis que siga con el fic. En algunas ocasiones he pensado en dejarlo, pero no puedo hacer eso sin más. Quiero sabéis que opináis al respecto.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra atención!**


	17. Comunicado de autora

**.**

 **.**

 **Comunicado de autora**

 **Ahora mismo el fic se encuentra hacia la mitad de la trama aproximadamente. Todavía tienen que ocurrir muchas cosas y muchos misterios por resolver. Sin embargo, varios factores me obligan a detenerme y posponer la siguiente actualización. Si bien algunos me dijisteis que el fic iba bien y os gustaba, de la mayoría no recibí respuesta, y eso sinceramente me desmotivó muchísimo a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Por supuesto no me estoy refiriendo a los reviews, sino a la petición que hice en el último capítulo para saber vuestra opinión respecto al rumbo que estaba tomando el fic.**

 **Ni yo misma sé qué voy a hacer. No he perdido interés en el fic, pero siento que la historia ha tomado un camino que, mirando en retrospectiva, habría sido mejor no tomar. Me sugirieron darme un tiempo para pensar, aclarar mis ideas y en un caso extremo, borrar casi todo el fic y empezar de nuevo, siguiendo estrictamente la línea del summary. Eso último conllevaría trabajar desde cero, y a pesar de que me gustaría reescribir el fic desde el principio, la idea de borrar el actual no me convence demasiado.**

 **Necesito tiempo para tomar una decisión. Y consideraba que vosotros, los lectores, debíais saberlo.**

 **Gracias por vuestra atención,**

 **AngelGefallen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
